Full Digi Alchemist: Tales Beyond The Gate
by White Hair Wolven
Summary: Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. Watch as Davis Motomiya, a boy who toyed with the taboo of human transmutation, travel the digital realms as a master of alchemy.
1. Chapter 1: Equivalent Exchange

White Haired Wolven here, or you can just call me Wolvie.

Disclaimer: I'm sure you all know the drill, I own nothing!

Well, now that that's done, on to the story.

* * *

You can't gain something without sacrificing something else of the equal value. This is the principle of the equivalent trade. This is the first thing alchemists are taught, something for less can only be achieved by god.

That is, unless a human obtains the power to rival such a god.

"Come on Davis" The 11 year old Motomiya girl whined "You gonna help me draw up the sigil or not?"

"I'm coming" The small, 8 year old boy known as Davis replied over the text he was reading "Do we have everything?"

"Yeh" His older sister replied, "It took awhile, but I finally managed to scrape enough money to afford all the components we need".

"I just hope what the book says is correct" Davis sighed in a worried tone "She's been dead for only 6 months, but I still miss her".

Jun laid her hands on her smaller brother's shoulders, beaming at him as he raised his head.

"It'll work, trust me" She smiled "Once we resurrect her, we'll do the same to dad as well, we'll be a family again".

This instantly cheered the small auburn headed boy up.

"Okay" He said, his usual cheery expression plastered on his face.

"Alright" Jun said, moving herself and her brother on the outer rim of the now complete sigil "And a drop of blood for the soul, that's everything".

"I'm worried" Davis said shyly, watching his big sister sucking on the finger she pricked "I've still got a bad feeling about this".

"Come on" Jun said, ignoring her brother and planting her hands on the seal.

Davis quickly slammed his hands down, knowing that he was needed to complete the exchange with his sister.

The lights in the small apartment flickered for a few seconds, before violently shattering. The falling glass didn't deter the two siblings though, even as a small piece cut into the young boy's cheek, he didn't flinch.

The room was covered in darkness, until.

"It's working" Jun exclaimed, watching the green energy cyclone upwards "It's actually working".

"Mom's coming back Jun" Davis screamed over the roar of alchemical energy "She's really co-".

But Davis couldn't finish the sentence, for what he saw ripped the very voice out of his throat.

The energy, once focused in a perfect spiral, was twisting and bending from it's pristine shaped. Its comforting green glow replaced by a sinister red and purple blaze.

"Jun" Davis screamed, terror in his eyes "What's happening"

But the young boy was never given an answer, not in verbal form anyway.

------(Outside on the street)-----

"Amazing" First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye exclaimed "An entire island devoid of any alchemical knowledge, but look at this technology".

"It truly is a sight to behold" Colonel Mustang replied "Come on, we've got to write up the report for the threat status".

"Why did they send us anyway sir?" The blond sharp shooter asked.

"We are the most fully equipped to deal with any unknown threat Lieutenant" The man known as the flame alchemist replied, gazing over the residential apartments "You particular would be best to identify what type of firearms this country is equipped with".

"Understood sir" The First Lieutenant saluted "Shall I go ahead and return to our-".

The gun expert could not finish her sentence though, as a familiar feeling entered the pit of her stomach. She knew that feeling every time her Colonel clicked his fingers.

It was the feeling of alchemy.

"Colonel, up there" Ms. Hawkeye pointed to a window high up, the faint impression of red and purple light glowing behind the curtain.

"I see it" Roy Mustang said roughly, reaching for his gloves in his back pocket "I thought this county didn't have alchemy".

The two began racing into the building and up the flights of stairs.

"From all the reports and data collected, that is true" Riza replied, drawing one of her pistols from her leg holster.

The stairwell door was booted open and the two militants screamed down the hallway, their weapons at the ready.

"Let us see why those reports are now garbage," Roy Mustang growled, kicking the apartment door wide open.

From that point on, both lieutenant and colonel would never forget the sight they beheld in that room. The furniture in the room was demolished and thrown around randomly. Though there was blood splattered on the walls, a large puddle that formed a thick trail led to a corner were a small boy was crying silently, hiccoughing occasionally.

"What on earth happened in here?" The flame alchemist said to himself as his lieutenant ran to the boy.

"Colonel" The woman said, now holding the terrified boy in her arms "The child's arm, I can't stem the blood flow".

The blood flowing from the weeping boy's now severed shoulder joint washed down the arms of the woman who held him, staining her blue uniform a dark purple.

"Hold the child" Roy's face became dead serious "This is going to hurt him like nothing else".

And with that, he snapped his gloved fingers.

A small spark hit the air, and if by magic it grew into a perfect disc of flames, hovering inches above the colonel's open hand. Drawing closer to the boy, he raised his hand closer and closer to the boy's bleeding stump. He watched as his female friend held the boy's face close to her bosom, one to make him feel slightly more comfortable, and two to stifle the boy's cries that pierced the empty apartment.

"Ugh" The woman bit on her lower lip as the small child sunk his teeth into her shoulder.

She knew that he didn't mean it; it was a reflex to the cauterising process. And if he had to endure such pain, she felt a bit less guilty about helping inflict such horrible pain to the child, be it a healing pain, if she bore a little herself.

"There" Mustang dispelled the flames into nothingness as he stood up over the kneeling woman "I've sealed it off, it shouldn't bleed for the time being".

"I'll take the child to a hospital" The blond woman said, standing up as she still held onto the now sobbing child "Colonel, about the thing in the corner".

"I know" Roy Mustang said, cutting his subordinate off "I'll deal with it, get the child proper medical attention, and get that bite mark checked out as well".

"Yes colonel" The gun expert bowed slightly before rushing out the entrance of the apartment.

The man's footsteps echoed in the half destroyed apartment. With each loud cluck of his shoes, he drew near to what he and Riza saw as they first entered the room.

"I've only heard stories of your kind, and I feel special that I actually met one" The flame master said with a grim face.

Before him huddled in a corner was what the attempt of a human transmutation resulted in. The colonel wrinkled his nose at the smell the abomination of alchemy produced.

The organism tried to move away, but could only move at a snail's pace.

"It never feels right to take life" Mustang raised his fingers towards the creature "But since you should have never been given life, it's only fair to balance out the scales".

Click

------(Outside)-----

"Shh" The young lieutenant tried to calm the child down.

After using a pay phone to call for an ambulance, the two were picked up and were currently being escorted to the nearest hospital.

"Gotta go back, gotta save Jun, family, be a family once more" The mumbled ramblings of the hysterical child worried the blond woman as they rode in the back of the ambulance.

"God I hope this doesn't damage him permanently," Riza said to herself, stroking the boy's hair.

After a few minutes of the blond trying to calm him, the auburn haired child finally succumbed to sleep.

About an hour later, the lieutenant walked out of the hospital room, a patch on her shoulder where she was bitten. After asking for directions to the child's room, she found the small boy sleeping soundly. An IV filled with blood was dripping slowly down the tube into his remaining arm.

"How's he doing?" A voice behind her asked.

"Physically, Davis is alright now" She turned around to face her superior "I'm worried about his mental state though".

"Davis?" Roy Mustang repeated.

"It's his name, Davis Motomiya, his parents were killed during some incident a few months back, he had a sister as well, location unknown" Riza Hawkeye answered.

"I bet I know where" The colonel said with a grim look on his face.

Riza could only turn her gaze back to the sleeping child.

"His destiny's been changed now" The blond sighed.

"Yes" Mustang agreed "No doubt he's seen the same thing full metal saw, he has the power now".

"But will he want to use it?" The blond woman asked, tears welling in her eyes "He's seen things, things that would break a man, let alone a child".

The colonel laid a hand on the lieutenant's shoulder "That lieutenant, will be determined by how strong his character is" He looked at the boy "Either way, he belongs to our government now, this country is not ready to deal with the powers he possesses".

The blond could only sigh as she gazed at the sleeping boy; he had awakened a side of her she never knew existed, the side of a mother. Whatever this boy's fate, she decided, she would help him as best as she could to prepare him for it.

* * *

Ah, it's so good to get back into the digimon scene. I've had this idea since about halfway through the Digi-slayer story, but never got around to writing it. More coming out soon so start getting those reviews in (Confession: I love reviews, and the more reviews I get, the more incentive I have to write more chapters) – Wolvie. 


	2. Chapter 2: Journey to Central City

Full Digi Alchemist

Chapter 2

Davis woke with a small gasp. The images that scarred his young mind not only tormented him in his wake, but in the realm of dreams as well. Images of white rooms, giant gates, and of course, the eyes beyond the gate. The events on that fateful day replayed in his mind.

Everything was going so well. The energy was fluxuating exactly as the book said, but then it started going all wrong. His screams were deafened over the roar of the waves of alchemical energy, smothering him, engulfing him.

And then there was white.

He stood with his sister, equally confused to where they were. He wanted to ask his sister where they were, but no voice could escape from his mouth. The sight he beheld robbed him of such ability.

It was a pair of huge, cast iron doors. The surface of the doors was what looked like a tree of some sort, it's limbs connected to circles that had an incomprehensible language chiselled onto them.

And then the door opened.

Quick as lightning, hundreds of dark arms lashed out from the dark abyss behind the doors. Davis screamed as he watched his sister become engulfed by the arms, twisting and writhing to get a good hold as they dragged the older child towards the abyss.

In an act of desperation, Davis flung himself at the arms, hoping that he could somehow tear them from the only family he had left. His attempts however, yielded no results. Again and again he dove at the arms, only to be flung away every time. Finally, just before his sister was completely past the gate, he reached out one more time. Instead of repelling him like the previous times, the small hands latched themselves onto Davis' right arm. Almost as if there was acid on his shoulder, Davis' arm was slowly becoming detached. A few ligaments remained, until even they snapped and were sucked into the void with the detached limb.

Half blinded by pain, Davis looked into the void.

Like a sledgehammer to his cranium, Davis was thrown back. Images flashed before his eyes, horrible images, images that he couldn't ever forget. In those images however, was knowledge. His gaze still glued to the void, the face of a small child appeared into Davis' sight.

"Thanks for the arm" It said in a sick, twisted sort of way "I've already got a right one though, it's still better than nothing".

"Give me back my sister" Davis' growled at the face, one of his eyes shut in pain.

All Davis got in reply was a twisted smile from the dark child. And then the gates closed.

Back in reality, Davis could feel the sensation of movement in his stomach. Looking around, he found himself in an elongated room, it's wooden walls glowing as sunlight entered between the gaps. Looking down at his hand, Davis' tried to pull the small needle attached to it with his other arm, but nothing happened. Gripping the tube with his teeth, the needle was removed and Davis placed his feet on the ground.

Lying on the floor after his feet decided not to work, Davis could here the faint clicking of a train. After concluding he was now on a train, Davis' pulled himself up to the bed and attempted to walk once more. Finding a slow pace yielding more results than his previous try, Davis leaned on the wall with his hand slightly and proceeded towards the door.

Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang turned from what they were doing (Reading the paper and cleaning out her guns) to see the sullen form of the boy they had saved in a hospital gown as he opened the door.

"Davis" Riza leapt from her seat and kneeled next to the boy "Are you alright".

It looked as though the young boy wanted to say something, but no words were produced. He tried three more times, before giving up and settled for looking at the women.

"Oh dear" The blond woman sighed, hugging the spiky headed child.

"The doctor's said that this could happen" The dark haired man said behind his paper "He's taken quite a psychological assault".

"Don't worry Davis" The blond gun expert smiled "You've been asleep for the last three days, but we'll be in central soon, and there we'll figure out what we can do to help you".

Davis could see something between the gaps in the woman's shirt. A small square of bandage behind her uniform on her shoulder. Pointing to it, Davis gave the woman a sad look, as though he was trying to apologise.

"It's not your fault" Hawkeye smiled calmly at Davis "I know you didn't mean it, and it made you feel better so I don't really mind".

A little more at ease, Davis smiled at the woman for a few second before resuming his neutral expression.

Davis continued to stay in the governmental carriage of the train for the rest of the voyage; eating a small amount of food and watching the grassy scenery zoom by. A few hours later and the hiss of the brakes could be heard as the train pulled into central station.

"He seems quite taken to you lieutenant" The flame alchemist pointed out as the three walked towards the central government building.

"He had recently lost his parents, and lost his sister only a few days back" The blond woman began "It's only logical he'd seek out something to substitute those feelings of comfort, and I for one won't get in his way".

"Like a child of your own lieutenant?" The dark haired man asked slyly.

"I'm quite content with Black Hayate at the moment" Lt. Hawkeye replied, a small blush betraying her words.

She looked down at the child that held her hand. He was lost in the wonders of the city, his troubles temporarily gone.

"He's getting better very quickly" Roy Mustang smiled "It's amazing what a mother's touch can do".

Before she could respond, Lt. Hawkeye and the rest of the trio entered the government building and headed for their office.

As Mustang opened the door and entered, Davis peeked from behind Riza's legs to see who else was there.

"Oh ho" A blond man with a cigarette in his mouth smiled as he leapt from his seat and kneeled before the obviously frightened child "Is this the kid you told us over the phone about?"

Davis tried to back away as far as he could while still maintaining contact with the blond lieutenant's legs.

"Yes it is and would you please back off" The female blond said in a frustrated tone "You're scaring him".

"Okay" The blond smoker said with a smile "I'll just-"

The sound of a gun's hammer being pulled back cut him off mid-sentence.

"And if you try and peek up my uniform" The female lieutenant growled her pistol's barrel resting on the smoker's forehead.

Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc backed away slowly from the armed woman and back to his seat.

"Black Hayate missed you" The black haired, bespectacled man known as Sergeant Major Kain Fuery said as the small puppy he had behind him leapt at it's respected owner.

Davis risked exposing himself to see more of the puppy that was playfully dancing around the blond woman's legs.

"Hah, look at that, the pup of the military has found a knew friend" The portly Second Lieutenant known as Heymans Breda laughed as he set up the pieces on his shogi board.

"That's no surprise, see as how the boy is a pup of the military himself" Roy Mustang smiled as he sat down.

Before anyone could respond, the door burst open once again. The sudden noise startled Davis as he froze on the spot, his gaze stuck on the massive form of them man that came rushing in.

"Greetings all" Major Alex Louis Armstrong cried as he barged into the small office, his purple stars glittering around his head as always "I have come to see our newest member of the dog pound".

But before anyone could respond, the nearly bald man took one look at the child and picked him up.

"What's this, you're a scrawny one aren't you?" The strong-arm alchemist chuckled.

"Please major, he's very sh-" Lt. Hawkeye tried to protest, but what she saw stopped her mid-sentence.

Unlike all of Davis' other reactions to the strangers, the treatment he was receiving now didn't send him further into his shyness, but instead did the very opposite. A few seconds of being shook by the incredibly muscular man and Davis slammed his foot into the man's face.

A couple of the stars surrounding the major's head fell to the ground with a small crash of glass. The room stood silent now, no one in the room wanted to see what an angered major could do, and at this point, the slightest noise could send him over the edge he was now so precariously dangling over.

Then there was laughter.

"My my, aren't you a strong willed little fellow" The tall alchemist laughed, setting the stunned boy down "And a strong will can only be matched by a strong body, BEHOLD!" And with that, the major removed his shirt in one swift movement and began flexing at the child.

"Well, that was unexpected" Warrant Officer Vato Falman said as he watched the scene before him in blank expression.

"Hey everybody" Another voice entered the room, one belonging to Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes "I'd love to stay and chat, but I need to take the boy to see the fuehrer".

Everyone turned after hearing what Hughes had said.

"Why would the fuehrer want to see the child?" Roy Mustang asked.

"Don't really know" Hughes replied, "My guess is that he want's to see how much potential the boy has".

"I'll go with you" Lt. Hawkeye offered, "He won't feel comfortable around anyone else".

"Just like my little Elicia, she's turning 3 soon" Hughes smiled as he bent down to inspect the boy "Would you like to see a photo of her? I've got plenty".

Davis imitated the same sour face his guardian had put on.

"Ah well" Hughes said as he rose "Business before pleasure, let's be off".

And so Hughes led Davis and Lt. Hawkeye down numerous corridors before opening a door that unfolded into the Fuhrer's office.

"Ah, Lieutenant Colonel" The only man previously in the room turned and closed his book as his single eye gazed over his company "I take it this is the boy?"

"Yes sir" Lt. Col. Hughes saluted "Though I'm afraid Lt. Hawkeye had to join us, seeing how the child is at his most comfortable with her around".

One look at the blond woman and the man known as King Bradley resumed his smile "That's understandable" He bent down to Davis' level "So the reports say that he has seen tried human transmutation, can you confirm this lieutenant?".

"Yes sir" Hawkeye replied "The room showed clear signs of an attempt at human transmutation, as well as the result of the process".

"I can see" The Fuhrer's gaze turned to where Davis' arm once was "And what of the book that was found at the sight?".

"Burned to ashes, sir" Riza explained "The picture on the jacket however was recognisable and of clear alchemical origins".

"Fascinating" The one eyed man said, drawing closer to the clearly uncomfortable boy "Someone so young seeing the gate, imagine the possibilities of being infused with that power at such a young age".

"Seeing such a thing has produced severe psychotic problems," Hawkeye said in a less than formal tone "He has become a mute".

"I presume it will pass" Fuhrer smiled as he stood up "But for now, I suggest you take him to go see the full metal alchemist, it's time for his annual alchemical exam and he's in town".

"Yes sir" Lt. Hawkeye replied.

"You are dismissed" The elder man said as he turned back to his book.

"Sir" Hawkeye and Hughes saluted and turned on their heels, escorting Davis outside with them.

"Fascinating" The hidden homunculi said as he moved his eye patch up, revealing his imprinted eyeball "A child with that much power, what are you planning to do with him father?".

* * *

And as always when I start a new story, the chapters come flooding in…then I lose hope about halfway through and it's a sheer divine miracle when the next chapter comes out. For now, the story is set in FMA land, but in a couple of chapters it'll switch to Digimon land. Anyway, now all that's left is to get those reviews in (By the way, I saw how many people actually visited my story, would it kill you to give me a review, I'll take anything, be it praise or criticisms, thanks to those who did though) – Wolvie. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Brothers Elric

Full Digi Alchemist

Chapter 3

"So Davis, what did you think of the Fuhrer?" The ever-happy Maes Hughes smiled as he walked beside the 8-year-old child, looking around for a few seconds before continuing, "I bet he looked scary didn't he?".

"Lieutenant Colonel!" Lt. Hawkeye exclaimed, looking shocked.

Davis however nodded at the slightly shaggy man.

"See, I was right" Hughes said happily.

"Honestly, you're making a bad impression on him" Riza shook her head "Come on Davis, I bet you're hungry".

Davis nodded happily.

After a quick detour back to the office they were stationed at, Riza Hawkeye, Maes Hughes, Davis and Black Hayate entered the cafeteria for some lunch.

"Take whatever you like Davis" The blond women indicated over to the tables lined with food "I need to go and find some people, don't worry, Black Hayate will stay with you" She noticed the panicked look on his face when she said she would be leaving him.

"Now where are they?" Lt. Col. Hughes said to himself as he scanned the dining hall "They're usually here by now".

"The full metal brothers?" Hawkeye inquired.

"Yeh" Responded Hughes "Ed's usually here stuffing his face around this ti-"

The sound of the doors being pushed opened halted Maes' response.

A blond teenager with a red coat had entered the room, his pony tailed hair bouncing on his back as he made a mad dash to the dining tables. Another man had entered right after the blond. He however was dressed completely in an ancient looking suit of armour, not even bothering to take his helmet off. Judging by the size, Davis had assumed the suit to contain the only man he had met so far that was big enough to wear such a thing, Major Armstrong.

"Speak of the devil, I'll be off then" Hughes smiled, walking off to show the closet bystander a picture of his daughter.

The blond woman watched for a few seconds as the blond teen and the armoured figure sat down, the blond stuffing his face and the armoured man polishing his arm plates.

"Edward?" Lt. Hawkeye said as she approached the blond teen.

"Mmm?" The boy known as Edward pulled his head out of his bowl of rice "Oh, Lieutenant, what brings you here?"

"It's nice to see you again Ms. Hawkeye," The voice from the armour said.

"It's nice to see you too Alphonse" The blond woman said warmly "There is someone here I'm sure you'd find interesting to meet Edward".

"Really?" Edward raised his head once again, this time a piece of meat still dangling from his mouth, he swallowed "Sure, my exams not till tomorrow so-"

But Edward didn't a chance to finish as he watched the woman he was talking to pull out one of her pistols and fired three shots to her left without even looking.

"Davis sweetie" She smiled as she faced the direction of her smoking gun barrel "Please don't feed Hayate scraps".

From halfway across the room near the east wall, Davis and the puppy had frozen in terror as the bullet holes, one above Davis' head, one above Hayate's and one exactly where the piece of food Davis had offered Black Hayate was, still smoked a thin waver of smoke.

"Such a scary women" Ed thought to himself.

"That is Davis" She turned back to the full metal brother as she holstered her gun "You'll come to find how much alike you and he are".

About 20 minutes later, Ed and his brother left the dining room, Ed's stomach quite content as he walked while his younger brother trailed behind.

"Did she say anything else?" The younger of the brother's inquired.

"Not a thing Al" The blond teen replied "All she said was to meet her in her office when we were done in the dining room".

"I wonder why she said you and the boy were alike," Alphonse Elric said.

"I noticed he was missing his right arm, maybe that's it" Edward responded.

"You don't he lost his arm the same way you did?" Al asked his brother, his voice growing concerned.

Edward stopped in his tracks.

"No, that can't be possible" Edward said, his voice growing serious "He's way too young, even with all our training, it was considered a miracle it even worked when we tried it".

And with that, the two brothers made their way to Lt. Hawkeye's office.

"Yo, Ed, how's it going?" 2nd Lt. Havoc greeted the blond boy.

"Hey everybody" The elder Elric said as his younger brother settled for waving at them.

"Davis" Riza bent down to the child next to her "This is the full metal alchemist, Edward Elric".

Davis' gaze, like everyone else that had been introduced to the blond teen, settled on the suit of armour behind him.

"No no Davis" Hawkeye said, pointing and the red jacketed male "That's Edward"

Davis gazed at the alchemical genius for a few seconds before returning his eyes back to his caretaker with a look that said 'Are you sure?'.

"Yes, that's him, he's the older brother of the two" The blond lieutenant informed the child.

Davis looked at Edward again, and then turned back to his guardian, holding out his thumb and index finger and moved them closer together. Catching this, Ed descended on the boy.

"Who are you calling a super short bean whose shortness is a terrible burden?" Edward yelled as his brother held him back from throttling the child.

"Brother please, he didn't say that much" Alphonse had a real hard time keeping his thrashing brother in his grip "Or anything for that matter".

"Yeh" Edward agreed, calming down "What's up with that?"

Lt. Hawkeye looked at the one armed child with sadness in her expression "He became mute, after…after attempting a human transmutation".

This time, the full metal alchemist was too quick for his brother. In a flash of alchemical light, coils erupted from the floor and held Davis against the wall. Davis was thrashing for dear life as Edward slowly walked up towards the terrified boy.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Edward growled, "Toying with human life like it was a play thing, you're against all my work, my attempts, everything I stand for".

No one moved, not even the boy's guardian, though her hand did rest on her gun. With a clap of his hands, the coils were removed and Ed stalked out of the room.

"Brother" Al called to his sibling before turning back to the rest of the room "I'm sorry everyone, I've never seen him like that before" And with that, he followed his brother.

"Geez, Ed flipped out" 2nd Lt. Breda pointed out "Look at the kid, Ed scared the shit out of him".

The female lieutenant held the child in her arms, who was shivering and on the verge of tears "He was terrified, but I don't think it was Ed".

"Huh?" Kain Fuery was confused "What do you mean?"

"It was the alchemy," Riza explained, looking at the fear in the boy's eyes "When he saw the light, that's what he was terrified of".

"A boy with such easy access to incredibly strong alchemy, afraid of it" Officer Falman said "This could be a serious problem for the boy, lest he overcomes his phobia".

"Only time will tell" Havoc said, lighting another one of his cigarettes.

Night had fallen over Central City, and in the government building all had gone to their respective homes, save a few. Upon the fuhrer's orders, Davis was to be kept at the office for further testing. Riza Hawkeye, as well as the full metal brothers stayed in the on site barracks as well, seeing how someone needed to watch over Davis, and someone's alchemical exams were being held tomorrow.

Waking up around 2 in the morning, Davis wandered around the empty corridors of the massive building that lay at the heart of the city. It was dead quiet as the one-armed child strolled around. Suddenly, heavy, metal laden footsteps could be heard. Trying to hide himself in the crook of a doorframe, Davis peeked out to see whom the footsteps belonged to.

"Oh, Davis right?" Alphonse Elric said as he saw the boy with a certain ease "What are you doing up late?"

Davis stayed in the crook of the doorframe, only looking at the large figure in front of him.

"Oh, of course" Alphonse said lightly "Sorry, I forgot".

Davis nodded at probably the closest person to his age in the entire building.

"As for me, well, I don't sleep" Alphonse gripped his helmet "Here, I'll show you why".

Davis watched in a mix of horror and interest as the large figure removed the iron head guard, revealing nothing more than an empty suit of armour.

"Sorry if I scared you" Alphonse placed his head back on "This is my body now, until me and Ed find a way to bring my old one back" The sentient suit of armour explained "You see, this is what happened when brother and I tried to do the same thing you did, though why you only lost an arm is beyond me, you didn't happen to have someone with you did you?"

Davis nodded at Alphonse, leaving the doorframe and taking a few steps to properly face the possessed armour.

"Did you have a brother, a sister maybe?" Alphonse asked.

Upon hearing the word 'sister' Davis nodded again.

"Did…was she taken into the gate?" Alphonse could only remember what Ed had told him after their own attempt at bringing someone back.

Davis nodded a solemn nod.

"I'm sorry" Alphonse apologised "Please don't be afraid of brother for what he did to you, it's just that seeing the same thing that happened to him happen to another person is tearing him up inside, we're trying to fix our stupid mistakes by trying to find something that will return our bodies back to us".

Alphonse got no response from the troubled child.

"But hey, I bet you can a lot of fun with the powers you have now" The older boy tried to say something that would try to cheer the younger one up.

Though on Davis, it had the opposite effect. The spiky headed boy backed away from the much larger one.

"Wait, you…you're afraid of it aren't you?" The hollow armour asked, earning a small nod "You think something bad will happen every time you use it, seeing as how that was your first attempt at alchemy".

Davis was astonished at how the suit of armour so easy read him without him even saying a word. He felt like this was a person that shared his problems.

"Here, watch this" Alphonse bent down and started scribbling on the wooden floorboards.

Pressing on the scribbles, painful images filled Davis' head as he watched the energy surge briefly. The child backed away, covering his eyes and ears. As he felt a large, heavy hand shake him, the steely face of the person he was talking to as he opened his eyes greeted Davis. Looking down at the outstretched hand, Davis saw a small, wooden replica at himself, aside from the size and material, it looked exactly the same as Davis did.

"Heh" Alphonse said in a light tone "I've always liked making toys, brother calls me a baby for it, but I can make some really good ones".

Davis stared at the wooden replica as it was handed to him.

"Would you like to try? I promise nothing will happen if you do" Alphonse offered.

After about a minute of stillness, Davis nodded slightly.

"Alright" And with that, Al began chalking in a new sigil on the floor "Okay, just try and imagine what you want the toy to look like, and press down on the seal".

Imagining what he wanted the toy to be, Davis slowly lowered his hand, almost as if he was afraid that it would snap and bit his hand off. Shutting his eyes, Davis slammed his hand the remainder of the way down. The light produced could be seen even with his eyes scrunched shut. Opening them slowly, Davis looked down at the small, wooden face of his sister. Though the legs were still halfway in the floorboards, the top half was perfect.

"Not a bad first start" Alphonse exclaimed happily, clapping his hands "Is she your sister?"

"J..J..Ju" Davis stuttered, making Alphonse freeze in surprise "Jun".

"Her name's Jun is it?" Alphonse asked slowly, hoping to not upset the boy.

Davis nodded at his new friend.

"She's very pretty" Alphonse said "And she looks happy, she looks very much like you".

"A..ag..again" Davis managed to say "I..want..to..to tr..to try again".

"Sure" Alphonse said as he drew up another alchemical sigil "Whatever you want little buddy".

"Well, what do you know" Edward said from around the corner, his face illuminated every time Davis produced another toy Jun "Guess the best person to communicate with a child, is another child".

"It's amazing" Riza Hawkeye said softly as she peeked around the corner "Two problems in one fell swoop, I guess I asked for the wrong brother".

"Yeh, sorry for going mental on the kid" The blond male apologized "I guess I over reacted".

"It's understandable Edward" Riza looked down at the much shorter teen "You should go back to bed, your exam is tomorrow".

"Yeh" Ed agreed, stretching his arms out and yawning, "I need to be prepared to kick old flame boy's ass".

"Watch your tongue full metal," The blond woman warned as she turned down the corridor "He's still your superior, as am I".

"All right, night lieutenant" The blond teen yawned as he walked off in the opposite way.

"Who knows kid?" Ed thought to himself as he got ready for bed "You might just become a worthy sparring partner, granted you grow up a little first".

* * *

Yay, another chapter up in record time. I guess what I said about the reviews really did make a difference, so thankyou to those who did review. The next chapter should be up quite soon as well, but as always; I still expect some reviews from you all. Also, if anyone's reading the manga you'll be familiar with the kind of ending I'm going to put on the full metal future, but the full digi one will be something entirely new and different (One more thing, I saw how many people have been visiting my story, apparently over 230 have visited it, amazing seeing how The Digi-Slayer got about 518 in it's entirety). Till next time – Wolvie. 


	4. Chapter 4: A New Friend, A New Arm

Full Digi Alchemist

Chapter 4

And so the following day, the whole central building gathered around the outdoor arena, early awaiting the match between the two state alchemists.

"Are you excited Davis?" Riza Hawkeye asked the small child who was currently sitting upon the metal shoulders of his new friend.

"Yeh, it should be fun" Davis smiled at his guardian.

Ms. Hawkeye was relieved that the boy she had seen so traumatised the previous days acting so normally, as if it hadn't really affected him at all.

"That's good," She said simply "Al, will he be alright that high up?".

"I promise no harm will come to him Ms. Hawkeye" Alphonse said as Davis played with his head, swinging it by the strand of fabric "I'm worried about brother though, we've never seen Mr. Mustang at his highest before".

"He won't go easy on Ed, that's for sure" The blond Lieutenant sighed, but then smiling sweetly "At least Davis can see a great show, right Davis?".

"Mmhm" Davis responded as Al lowered him into his neck hole, giving the impression that it was the small boy that occupied the gargantuan armour.

A few minutes later, the warning noise sounded, indicating the start of the exam. It was a one-on-one match between Ed and Roy, both exceedingly good alchemist, but only one of them could be declared winner. Davis didn't really care though; all he was interested in was the explosions the matched produced. That and the crazy things Ed transmuted in an attempt to avoid the flame alchemist's attacks. As the battled neared the end, Davis' eyes grew as wide as humanly possible as the full metal alchemist conjured up a giant cannon. Davis, along with everyone that wasn't a living suit of armour, coughed as a massive cloud of dust swept over the audience as the cannon fired. As the dust cleared, Davis got a glimpse of the dark haired man pulling out a second pair of gloves, and then sending a wave of flames at the stunned teen.

"Well, I kind of expected that to happen" Lt. Hawkeye sighed with a smile as she watched Al and the child she protected run off to the sidelines to talk to the defeated of the match.

"Brother, are you alright?" Al asked his sibling "Anything serious?".

Ed coughed up a plume of smoke "Nah, nothing bad".

"You lost, you lost" Davis chanted merrily as he peeked out from Al's chest plate.

"Yeh yeh, I may have lost, but I can still take you with my eyes shut" Ed said, flicking the small child on the forehead.

"Brother, he's just a child" Al said as Davis leapt out of his body and walked off to find his guardian.

"I know" Ed sighed "You know I don't mean anything by it, it's like teasing you or Winry".

"She's still at Mr. Hughes isn't' she?" Al asked.

"Yeh" The beaten alchemist said "I asked her to come and watch the match, she should be around here somewhere".

As the full metal brothers continued their conversation, Davis had gotten himself lost.

"Excuse me" He tugged on the skirt of a female officer "Can you help me find someone".

Later on in life, Davis would boast to his male friends about what happened next, but at the meantime, he never wanted to be further away in his life.

"Aww, isn't he the cutest" One of the many female officers that now surrounded Davis said sweetly.

"That's the pup of the military, he must be super talented to be in the military at such a young age, even younger than full metal" Another added on.

"He must be brave too, look, he lost his arm only a few days ago, what a little trooper he is" Said yet another female officer.

"He was mute too, they say it was due to losing his sister in an accident" Another random woman joined in.

"Um, it's nice to meet you all" Davis said, a little weary of the situation he had found himself in.

A large, simultaneous "Aww" erupted from the large circle of women.

"Would you look at that" 2nd Lt. Havoc said between his cigarette "Not even here for three days yet, and he's already got every female employee here under his charms.

He and 2nd Lt. Denny Brosh watched the group of women from the sidelines, hearing every 'So cute' 'So handsome' 'So brave' and the all time favourite 'SO SWEET!'. Although Jean had a calm look on his face as he smoked, Denny however was gnawing at his arm.

"Miss Ross is in there as well, do I have to compete with a child as well" The man with the longer hair between the two said hysterically "Why can't she ever pay that much attention to me".

"Geez Brosh, calm down" 2nd Lt. Havoc lazily exhaled a plume of smoke "Hey, check it out".

The two officers watched in amusement as Davis pushed himself out of the circle, falling to the ground as he was sent flying after breaching the final layer of legs.

"How you doing kid?" Havoc smiled as he helped the small child up.

"Too…many…scary…ladies" Davis said between gasps of air.

2nd Lt. Havoc could only laugh at the boy's distress.

"Psst, Davis" Brosh bent down low and whispered into Davis' ear "I know you crawled under a lady with short black hair, you didn't happen to see what sort of panties she was wearing did you?".

"I…oh, excuse me" Davis bowed politely.

"Huh, I wonder what caught his attention" Havoc said, then paused for a few seconds "What the hell, you were asking an 8 year old if he peeked up a ladies skirt?" Havoc started beating his friend over the head.

Davis did indeed see something that caught his attention. It was blond hair. Rushing to the owner of said hair, Davis slipped and bumped into the pair of slender legs.

"Owie" Davis said as he pulled himself back up.

"Oh, can I help you young man" A sweet voice entered Davis' ears.

The woman he had run into was just a teenager, wearing a very short pair of shorts and a pink jacket over a blue and white striped shirt.

"Um, I'm sorry I hit you" Davis apologised behind a blush "I'm looking for a lady with hair like yours, I thought you were her".

"That's alright" The teen smiled, helping the boy up, not failing to notice his missing limb "I'm Winry by the way, Winry Rockbell".

"Heh, nice to meet you miss Winry" Davis smiled "I'm Davis".

"Come on, let's go find who you're looking for" And with that, the two made off, hand in small hand.

"You know Davis" Winry said as they made their way closer and closer to the arena ring "I could give you a new arm if you wanted, would you like a prosthetic one?".

"Um, is that like the one Mr. Full Metal has?" Davis asked the young auto-mail tech.

"Nope, Edward has something called 'Auto-mail' I built it for him by the way" Winry noticed the smile Davis had on his face.

"Really? I want an arm just like Edward has" Davis was growing excited at the prospect of having an arm like the Ed had.

"And why would you want an arm like Ed has Davis?" Winry know how much pain Ed went through having his arm and leg fitted.

"So I can do what he does," Davis said innocently.

"Silly" Winry smiled at the boy "Ed's arm doesn't let him do all that stuff".

Before Davis could reply, he had spotted whom he was looking for and half dragged the blond teen over to where Lt. Hawkeye and the full metal brothers were talking.

"Al, did you see what direction Davis ran off in?" Riza asked in a desperate voice, afraid of what danger Davis could land himself in.

"I'm sorry Ms. Hawkeye, I should have kept a better eye on him" If Alphonse could look guilty, he look like it now.

"Hey, don't feel bad Al, look who's coming now" Ed said with a smile.

"Ah, Davis, Winry" Alphonse said happily as the blond teen drew closer with the spiky haired boy in her hand.

"Ed, Al, Hello" Winry said as Davis went up to hug Riza around her legs.

"And where have you been young man?" Lt. Hawkeye asked the now happy child.

"From what he told me, a group of female officers surrounded him and were trying to hug him to death" Winry smiled as she retold what Davis had previously told her "It's nice to see you again Ms. Hawkeye".

"Nice to see you too Ms. Rockbell" Riza said as she knelt down to check Davis for any injuries "I see you've already met Davis".

"Mmhm" The blond girl said, "By the way, why was he looking for you, are you his aunt or something".

"No, this child is completely in my care" The older woman explained "He's part of the military, and the reason behind why I was asking Ed and Al where you were".

"He's in the military?" Winry gasped, astonished "Ok, but how come you wanted to see me?".

"Well, I wanted to ask if you would design an auto-mail arm for Davis, you will be payed for it completely in case you're wondering" The lieutenant asked "I asked Davis, and he has no objections to the idea".

"Yes, we were talking about it a few minutes ago" Winry said "Though wouldn't it be better just to give him a prosthetic one, it's not like he'll be doing alchemy like Ed can".

The three around the young tech grew silent for a few seconds.

"WHAT?" Winry yelled, "Are you saying that the boy can actually do what Ed can?"

"That's right" Alphonse piped in "He was a little afraid of alchemy at first, but he liked making little toys with alchemy so much, he asked if he could get an arm like Ed's, I told Ms. Hawkeye about it and she said whatever Davis decided would be fine".

"That's the truth" The female officer said "Davis knows about what it takes to be fitted, and how long it takes to get use to the auto-mail, and he is still persistent in wanting an arm like Ed's".

"Alright" Winry sighed in a defeated tone, but perked up immediately after "I can give him a basic arm to start him off, and I'll build him a custom one a little while after".

"Yay" Davis cheered and threw his fist into the air "Um, Miss Winry?".

"Yes Davis?" Winry bent low as Davis whispered something into her ear "Why, that's brilliant, it might take a few years to design, but that's the best idea for auto-mail I've ever heard".

"What is" Riza had grown frightened of what Davis had requested Winry do, obviously for his custom arm.

"Sorry" Davis said sneakily "It's a secret".

And with that, the five departed from the arena. A few days passed and the attachment of Winry's auto-mail to Davis went successful, though the cries Davis produced, even under a anaesthetic, hurt more than a few doctor's ears as they attempted the operation.

"I'm sorry we can't stay around any more" Ed said to Davis and Lt. Hawkeye.

The full metal brothers and Winry were saying their goodbyes to Davis and his guardian before they left.

"Please stay" Davis pleaded with the giant suit of armour "Who will show me how to make those cool toys".

"I'm sorry Davis" Alphonse said sadly "But brother and I can't stay, we have a few more leads on the philosopher's stone, and we really can't take you with us since Ed says we can't take care of anyone on the road all the time".

A small 'Meow' echoed through the possessed armour.

"Alphonse" Edward said slowly.

"Uh-uh, gotta go now" The younger brother said before dashing off "We'll see you soon Davis".

"Those two are crazy" Winry said as she watched older brother chase younger "I'll see you around kiddo".

And with that, the three were gone.

* * *

Yep, another chapter down and still plenty more to go. As always, keep those reviews coming, you know how much I love em – Wolvie. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Hardest Goodbyes

Full Digi Alchemist

Chapter 5

Lieutenant Hawkeye gazed down at her adopted son. A year had past since Davis was first given his new arm by Winry. By that time, Davis had grown affectionate towards the young lieutenant and had decided that since she was so much like his own mother, she deserved the same title. Lt. Hawkeye of course had no objections to this, coming close to crying the first time he had addressed her so. Since she was on active duty for most of the time, Davis was appointed to be her alchemist, since as a state alchemist his title rivalled hers. During that course in time, Riza had taught her 'son' basic firearm skills, mainly do to his whining about wanting to learn how, but for reasons why was unknown to the blond woman.

Right at the moment, a riot was sweeping through Central City. Davis and Riza were sitting with Mustang in the control tower, listening to the flame alchemist send report after report about the Ishbalian known as Scar at random locations around central.

"There" Mustang said, taking off his earphones "That should scramble the forces a bit".

He gave his lieutenant a certain look and she nodded in understanding.

"Davis sweetie" Lt. Hawkeye turned to face her son "Can you go and check the stairwell, just in case".

"Sure thing mum" And with that, Davis leapt from where he was sitting and bounded out of the room.

Making sure the door was properly closed, Mustang resumed talking.

"This country has grown too dangerous for the boy" The flame alchemist said, "I've already taken the liberty of arranging transport back to his home country".

"Just like you Colonel" Lt. Hawkeye said "You have everyone's safety in mind before your own".

Mustang rubbed at the semi-healed wound in his stomach, a result after his little fight with the homunculus called Lust.

"Unfortunately, once Davis is sent back home, there will be a 6 week gap when he can return, but after that" Mustang could see the worry leaking out of the woman's military expression "Well, it might be years until we can come in contact with him again".

Riza Hawkeye could no longer hold the tears as she fell to her knees. A few minutes of quiet sobbing and she stood back up, wiping her eyes a little.

"I apologise sir," The proud woman said.

"For acting human? For caring deeply about your son?" Mustang replied to the shocked lieutenant "You are that boy's mother, I wouldn't have expected anything else".

"You're right sir" She exhaled deeply "I will ensure Davis' safety, even if it means no longer seeing him again".

"I never said again lieutenant" The flame alchemist said "It will only be until this business is sorted out, then Davis is free to come back for as long as he likes, which, since you're here, will be quite some time".

"Thank you sir" And with that, she started to leave.

"After you escort Davis to the station" Mustang said as he continued to listen in on the reports "Go provide backup, it's happening somewhere around St. Louis avenue".

"Yes sir".

"There's a vacant house you can use in the suburbs," Roy explains as he wrote the address down "If something happens, let's meet up here".

"Yes sir" The blond took the piece of paper from her commanding officer "Ah, sergeant major fury's spar glasses, I'll borrow these".

"Don't be followed" The alchemist warned.

"Yes sir".

And with that, she was gone. She spotted Davis waiting patiently at the top of the stairs, playing with the limb auto-mail attached to his arm and in a sling. Winry had predicted that it would require another year to become 100, but right now Davis had quite a bit of trouble getting the thing to move.

"Come on Davis, we've got a mission to complete" Riza grabbed her son and led him down the tower's stairs.

"Alright" Davis cheered, he loved acting all tough as he 'protected' his mother on missions "Is that why you've got that rifle and clothes?".

"You're a smart one, aren't you" Mother smiled at son "Yes, this one requires me to go undercover".

"Okay" Davis said, obviously satisfied with the response.

After a short ride through the half-destroyed streets of central, mother and son eventually arrived at the Central station.

"What's going on mum?" Davis asked as he and his guardian exited the vehicle "All the action's the other way, why are we at the station".

"Davis" The woman began as she spotted to military personal waiting at the door to a government carriage "I need you to do something very important for me".

"What's up mum? What's going on?" Davis was eye to teary eye with his mother as she kneeled down "What are we doing here?".

"Davis, have I ever told you about why your skin is a bit darker than everyone else's?" Riza's will was cracking as she spoke.

Davis shook his head.

"It's because your mother, your other mother was of a race called Ishbalian" The weeping woman explained "And right now, a man from the same race is posing quite a large threat to everyone, especially someone like you?".

"But, but we can beat him right, he's just a single person" Davis tried to plead, "Is he mad because I'm an alchemist?".

"No, it's nothing like that" It was hard for the woman, knowing that her last talk with her son create such turmoil for the boy "He's mad because many people close to him were killed, by bad alchemists, but he thinks all alchemists are bad and is trying to kill them all".

"So, he'll try and kill me" Davis was beginning to understand his mother's plan "You're sending me away, so he doesn't kill me".

"That, and something else, I'll explain when you get back" Riza Hawkeye wept as she held her son, held him for what would be a long time before she had the chance again.

"When will I come back mum?" Davis asked.

Davis however got no response from his mother, instead she just walked him over to where the two guards were standing and sent him into the carriage. Sitting down on the window seat closest to his mother, he put his hand against the pane of glass.

"I love you so much Davis" Riza cried as she placed her hand on Davis', though separated by the glass.

"I love you too mum" Davis began crying himself, from behind his mother he could see clouds of dust and sounds of explosions going off "I promise I'll be back, even if it costs me my other arm, I'll be back".

And with a loud whistle, the train began picking up speed. The blond woman ran as far as she could to keep Davis in her vision, but eventually the platform ran out. She would always remember the look on Davis' face as he vanished from her sight.

"Mum" Davis sighed as he held his legs up to his chest.

Davis looked around, the carriage was completely empty. Looking down, Davis noticed a small duffle bag lying on the ground in front of him. Taking the bag, Davis quickly opened in. Inside there were a few changes of clothes that had been quickly thrown in, a small paper envelope, and something else. Davis gasped as he held the silver pocket watch; one an alchemist receives as proof of belonging to the military. His mum had always carried because Davis was prone to losing his possessions. Davis was in tears as he held the small watch, for behind the smell of silver that it was made of, the lingering scent of his mother clung to the timepiece. Davis reached back into his duffle bag and retrieved the letter that was lying on the top with his watch.

'_Davis'_ The letter read _'I wrote this letter because sending you away has been on my mind ever since the first reports of danger were received. If it doesn't look like your leave didn't affect me, then I beg you to forgive me, for deep down in my heart, the thought of losing you forever would completely destroy me. Your alchemist's watch should be with this letter, open it after you finish this letter, because I had Winry modify it a little just for you. Now remember, even though you are going to your homeland, you are still a state alchemist, you'll always be welcome here. But while you are there, you will be classified as under cover, meaning that no one can know what powers you have, or of the technology that you have on your arm, so always wear long sleaves and those gloves Edward gave you. But if it gets too hot for all that stuff, I've contained that synthetic gel you can use as a disguise'_.

Davis looked back in the small bag, and sure enough, a small tub of the gel his mother was talking about was resting on one of his pants. Davis had found, alongside with his alchemical elder Edward, that one could transmute the gel to cover the auto-mail, adjusting the pigment to the user's choice and making it seem like it was an ordinary arm. Davis read the last section of the letter.

'_Remember Davis; you always have a home here, never feel that you are not accepted in this city. You have an entire government supporting you, no matter what path you choose. I hope these words find you comfort when we part; I love you with all my heart – Lt. Riza Hawkeye aka. Mommy'._

"Mommy" Davis whispered, his tears blotting the ink written letter.

Examining his newly acquired watch, Davis noticed as small button that was not military issued. Opening the time keep, Davis gasped. For inside the watch, was a small picture. It was a photograph, military grade, of Roy Mustang's unit. Mustang, Hawkeye, Hughes, Havoc, Fuery, Breda, Armstrong, Falman, Ross, Brosh, the newly acquired Ms. Sheska and of course Davis and Black Hayate, were all saluting to the camera (With the acceptation of Black Hayate of course).

Davis' was on the verge of crying again; he didn't feel so alone now. Clicking the small button, Davis' smile widened. Another picture slid over the previous one, this time showing what he liked to call 'The Full Metal Unit'. The picture consisted of Edward, Alphonse, Winry, Winry's grandmother whom he met on a journey to Resembool once, along with their dog, Lt. Hawkeye, and himself. Davis was smiling and waving at the camera while on Al's shoulders, Winry had her wrench firmly planted between Ed's eyes, Davis' adopted mother was looking at her son with worry and a smile, and Pinoko Rockbell and the dog were just smiling and waving.

Davis remembered the day that was taken, it was his birthday. It was also the day he had received his watch, as well as the gloves and the polishing kit he had gotten from Ed and Winry. Alphonse had given Davis toy soldier replicas of the members Davis knew in the military, which included himself, but also had Alphonse, Winry, and Davis' favourite, his sister. Edward yelled at Davis and flicked him on the head when Davis re-enacted Ed's alchemical exam, ending with Davis making toy Mustang stand on toy Ed's head. This attack on the young boy prompted Winry and her massive wrench to deal with Ed in a manner suited, aka. Beating the living tar out of him.

Davis clicked the button again with a wide grin. Another photo appeared, this one only containing two people. Davis' face changed to awe as he gazed at the photo. It was himself and his mother. Davis was sitting on the blond woman's lap, his face in a wide smile and his mother lovingly looking at him with a smile on her face. They were in civilian clothes and were having a picnic when Mustang, who was also invited, took the photo. Davis knew another picture was taken that day, and he clicked his watch in hope. Sure enough, there it was. It was the three of them together. Mustang had Davis up on his shoulders and was holding his legs, while Davis' mum was holding Davis' hand. All three were looking directly into the camera with smiles on their faces.

Clicking the button again, Davis was a little disappointed as the photo flicked back to the first one he saw.

Though it couldn't be heard over the roar of the train, one sound and one sound only echoed through the almost completely empty carriage.

Click, Click, Click

* * *

Yep, there goes another chapter. Now I know the story so far hasn't been very actiony, but right now I'm focusing on building up characters. The action part will come later on, promise. Like always, Davis' lineage has something to do with his upcoming predicaments, and will be explain later on. Well, that's about all for now, remember to keep sending those reviews in – Wolvie. 


	6. Chapter 6: A Destined Meeting

Full Digi Alchemist

Chapter 6

"Final stop, Odaiba station" The pleasant female voice rung throughout the crowed train "Would all passengers please exit the carriages, this train terminates here".

The train, though hustling and bustling as passengers vacated the carriages, held one certain boy. A ball of spiky, auburn hair could barely be seen around the mass of adults, it's owner only meeting their waists. But as the crowd dissolved around him, the 9-year-old boy known as Davis Motomiya stared at the technological wonders not contained within the country he had called home for the last year.

After escaping the riots of Central City, and the escalating wall that would soon consume the country, Davis had finally made it back to his homeland. Though the streets of Central were the young alchemist's home for the last year, the young boy could still remember parts of his old life. His mechanical arm hidden beneath his jacket and sling, Davis readjusted the strap on his duffle bag and hitched it over his shoulder. Looking around at the white and grey city before him, Davis began his long walk home.

It took 9-year-old Davis a lot longer time to reach home than 8 year old Davis would have, mainly because the spiky alchemist spent a fair while looking at the sites he had forgot. Trekking up the stairs, due to the fact that he was accustomed to stairs and only stairs in Central, Davis finally made it back to his old apartment.

"Tch, no key" Davis thought to himself as he tried the locked door with no avail "Guess I need to improvise".

Making sure no one was around, Davis placed his hands together. Grabbing a piece of railing, the spiky headed youth literally tore a chunk out of the steel frame. Holding the now liquid like metal in his hand, Davis jammed the shiny blob into the keyhole. With a small flash of light, the once liquid like metal had now been transfigured into a small key, it's head the same shape of the seal that Edward has on the back of his red coat.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home" Davis called instinctively as he opened the door.

Nothingness was the child's only answer.

"Oh, right" Davis shuddered a breath.

The boy alchemist looked around the apartment. The furniture, though now placed where they originally stood, were still mangled and broken from being tossed around the room. There was a small amount of dust that lined almost everything. Memories flash through his mind as he could make out the faint stains that covered the carpets, though an attempt had been made to scrub them clean.

"Well" Davis removed his bag and jacket "Time to get to work".

From outside in the now twilight area, flashes of light could be seen from a window high above.

"There" Davis smiled as he dusted his stationary metal arm off "That should just about do it".

The apartment looked a little more hospitable now. All the furniture was returned to it's normal, perfect looking state (Though slightly smaller, thanks to the laws of equivalent balance) and were placed around the room slightly in the same fashion his second mother's apartment use to look like. The doors to the master bedroom and Jun's room had been transmuted with locks equipped to them now; Davis wasn't ready yet to deal with those memories by entering the rooms. The bloody spots that stained the carpets had been completely erased, modern detergents and scrubbing just can't hold a candle to magic like alchemy. The dust, however much Davis disliked it, was just too small and far spread to be transmuted in one fell swoop and was forced to manually dust the whole apartment. Thankfully the power was still connected to the house. But living in a realm where so much technology was non-existent, Davis had no need for energy more than a source of light.

Finding his room exactly how he left it (Messy) Davis climbed up his bed and promptly fell asleep.

Davis woke up in the early hours of the morning, dripping in a cold sweat. The nightmares of his failed attempt at human transmutation that haunted him in Central City seemed to travel with him back to his original home. Sitting up, Davis rubbed the cold, metallic appendage that was now his right arm. Even after all this time, it still ached a little. Experimenting with his control over the auto-mail now, Davis found that the metal fingers could clench into a fist, though very, very slowly.

Climbing out of bed, Davis realised, since the first time he arrived, that he was hungry. Not even daring to see what lay inside the refrigerator, the pup of the military ventured outside, this time taking the elevator (It was too early anyway) he proceeded down towards a small market that was just now opening it's doors.

Davis glanced down at the small, golden pebbles that he held in his organic hand.

"I hope this is enough, will they even accept this?" The small child asked himself as he entered the market.

About 10 minutes later, Davis holding two bags in his left hand, while the employee he had showed the gold to was happily carrying a whopping seven bags (Three in each hand and one between his teeth). Apparently not only did the gold pay for what Davis wanted, but also gave the cashier a very nifty bonus lying some where in the tens of thousands, making him very willing to help Davis in anyway the young boy asked.

"Good thing Roy isn't around" Davis thought as he loaded the new fully into the recently cleaned out fridge "He's a real stickler when it comes to the rules".

Davis was thinking back to the many times the flame alchemist would tell him that turning anything to gold for personal gain was strictly against the rules.

"What he doesn't know" Davis eyed the small balls of iron he had collected "Won't kill him".

After a quick breakfast, Davis found that he didn't really have anything to do for the day. He was instructed in his letter that he should go back to school. This didn't really appeal to Davis though, since for the last year he had been trained he had been privately tutored by the best the country had to offer with the fuhrer's son as his only study companion.

"Maybe a trip to the park" Davis thought to himself as he looked from the apartment's balcony to the grassy area of Odaiba Park.

And to the park Davis did go. Dressed in a pair of dark blue pants, a black long sleeved shirt covered with a grey, unzipped vest and a pair of grey gloves, Davis walked out of the main entrance to his building and proceeded to Odaiba park. Once at the park, Davis eyed some children around his age playing on numerous pieces of playground equipment. Davis' first instinct was to rush over there and ask if he could play with them, but something, something was holding him back. Looking at the children enjoying themselves, Davis' mind wandered back to the friends and family he had left behind, why was he the only one that had to leave? Why couldn't he stay with his friends? Why couldn't they come along with him?. These questions tore through the boy's head, and with that, he ran as fast as he could away from the playing children, the sight too much for him to bear.

Davis sighed. He was still in the park, but settled for a nice quiet spot in the shade on a bench. His metallic arm was resting on his chest in it's usual sling, while his other arm held aloft his silver pocket watch, rolling the chain between his thumb and index finger, thus making the watch spin on the spot. He continued to watch the timepiece twirl above his head, but in a flash, the watch was snatched from his fingers.

"Hey" Davis called out at the much larger child before him "That's mine".

"Tch, like I care" The larger bully said, opening the watch "Ah crap, it's not digital, how am I supposed to read this thing? I guess I'll just chuck it".

By now, Davis' blood was reaching its boiling point.

"Screw the mission," The spiky headed alchemist thought "This guy's gonna pay"

As Davis' hands neared closer and closer together, images of tree roots wrapping around the laughing bully and constricting him entered the alchemist's mind. The gloved hands were millimetres away from each other.

And then it happened.

In a flash of black and white, the bully's head jerked to the left. A few seconds later the bully had completely hit the ground, the silver watch rolling off. Getting up, the bully gasped as he saw a nasty graze on his arm and ran off wailing for his mommy.

"What in the world?" Davis watched the bully run off into the distance.

Turning back to look for his watch, the auburn haired child found the shiny clock at the feet of a larger pair of shoes than the bully had. Hesitating for a few seconds, Davis watched as a hand picked up his treasure. Looking up, Davis was met with a smiling face of an older boy, a mane of brown hair adorning his head.

"Here" The boy said, "I think this is yours".

"Thank you" Davis said.

The boy smiled and wiped his nose "No problem, that guy's always doing crap like that, a little force always puts him in his place".

"I could have handled him" Davis replied "He just looked tough, but I know tough when I see it".

"Really" The taller male said, "How about me, do you think I'm tough?".

"Hmm" Davis looked the boy top to bottom "Yeh, I guess you are".

"Alright" The boy said, extending his right hand "I'm Tai by the way, Tai Kamiya".

"Davis Motomiya" Davis made an attempt to shake to boy's hand with his own, but found it didn't move "Sorry, guess my arm's not being very compliant today".

"What happened to it?" Tai asked, forgetting about the handshake "Doesn't look too bad".

"Yeh, it's mainly trying to get the thing to move" Davis said, poking his right arm with his left "My mecha… I mean doctor says that it should be good as new in about a year's time".

"A whole year?" Tai gaped "That's worse than that time I fractured my ankle in soccer".

"Soccer?" Davis asked, obviously confused "What's that?"

"You don't know about soccer?" Tai grabbed the younger boy's wrist "Come on, I'll show you how to play the game".

"Wait" Davis released himself from his 3-year elder's grasp "You forgot the ball, I'll go get it".

"Wait" Tai yelled as Davis reached the ball "Use your feet to pick it up".

"Um, okay" Davis gave the boy a strange look.

Rolling the ball over his foot, Davis jerked his leg up and sent the ball about waist high. Quickly thinking, Davis used his knee to hit the ball up again, but found that it went too high. Quickly adjusting himself, Davis bent low and caught the ball on his head, making it lightly bounce off and fall gingerly into his waiting hand.

"Whoa" Tai gaped "You sure you haven't played before".

"Hmm" Davis stared at the ball, strange memories entered his train of thought, but quickly vanished once again "I can't remember".

"Well come on" Tai said as he led Davis out of the shadow of the bushes and onto a brightly lit soccer field.

"Tai" A female voice called out "Why'd you run off?"

"Sorry Kari" Tai rubbed the back of his head "But that bully was messing with this kid, so I went to help out".

"Oh" The girl the same age as Davis turned to the alchemist "Hello, I'm Kari, Tai's sister".

"Oh, hello" Davis said shyly, a blush forming on his cheeks "I…I brought the ball".

By pure instinct, Davis' auto-mail arm slowly held onto the ball as his left one did.

"Thank you" The brown hair girl smiled at the blushing boy "Are you playing with us? That means there's equal teams now".

"Uh…I guess" Davis said, his right grip on the ball increasing.

"That's great" Kari smiled and clapped "Come on you can be on my team".

**POP**

"Uh, whoops".

* * *

Yep, Davis popped the ball with his hand. After such a sad and emotional ending last chapter, I felt it was time to add a bit of humour to this story. The next chapter I'm going to skip the next 3 years, landing Davis at the same time that he became a digi-destined. Meaning that actual digimon will debuting in the next chapter. Oh, and this chapter happened a year after the apocolypsemon thing, so I'm not sure what Tai and Kari would be wearing, but I trust you all can imagine something that I'm too lazy to describe. Well, that's about it, see you next time loyal viewers – Wolvie. 


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets Revealed

Full Digi Alchemist

Chapter 7

The day Davis met the Kamiya's would be one that he would never forget. After that incident, days of normality ensued. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and months into years.

In the period of three years since Davis had found friends back in his home country, the spiky haired alchemist had grown substantionally. Per Roy's orders, Davis had never revealed the fact that his right arm was of a mechanical origin known as auto-mail, nor did he tell his friends that he had the incredible ability to transmute any object with a simple clap of his hands. Though he spent several nights sleeping over with friends, nights had always been tough for the preteen. To keep his secrecy, Davis never told his friends that his true family had been dead for years, merely telling them that they were out a lot. Davis knew how to live alone; it was part of his military training course. But it wasn't that it was a hard task to accomplice, it was the loneliness that got to him. Despite the friends that he had, they just couldn't be substituted for the family that he had lost, or the mother he had left behind in a warring country.

Eventually, Davis became a digi-destined and had numerous adventures in the strange and wonderful world. Veemon, who was living with Davis, did know the fate of his partner's family and his time on the other continent, and swore to Davis to keep the secret safe. Ken, of whom Davis treated like a brother, found out as well, but to Davis' intentions. It happened one night after soccer practise; Ken had entered the opposing team's deserted looking locker room. Hearing Davis complain that his locker was stuck, Ken began walking up behind his DNA digivolving partner and was about to say something, but then it happened. With a clap of his hands, the door of the locker began melting off. Taking his clothes out, Davis proceeded to reform the door around his hands. The preteen alchemist had sensed his best friend's presence the moment the door retained it former shape. Turning around the confused and frightened digi-destined, Davis did what Davis always did, smile and scratched the back of his head. Like Veemon before him, Ken too learned of his friend's fate and immediately vowed to never reveal the secret of his friend's past, well, no one except Wormmon of course.

We will continue the story two months after the spectacular defeat of MaloMyotismon, the second wave of digi-destined continued to guard the digital realm and did sweeps of the new land whenever they detected a cluster of dark energy. On one such day, their scanners picked up a small concentration of dark power and the digi-destined went to investigate. Apparently, the 'dark energy' was just a group of Apemon during mating season. It had been 10 minutes since the group of children and their partners entered the cave, but now they were coming back out, very very fast.

"Davis you knucklehead" The digi-destined Yolie screamed as she ran away from a group of angry males "You just had to step on that twig didn't you?".

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Davis cried, running as fast as he could.

"Forget about it Yolie" The most experienced digi-destined TK said, "Let's just concentrate on escaping from these Apemon".

Looking back at the angry horde of monkeys, Davis noted the collection of boulders just above the mouth of the cave as they exited it.

Slowing down in such a way that no one noticed, Davis clapped his hands together and placed them on the ground. A large rumble caused the other digi-destined to stop and look behind them, seeing a lone Davis standing tall as the boulders began to shake free a little.

"How did you do that Davis?" The youngest of the group, Cody asked.

"Oh" Davis turned around, thinking of an excuse "Um, I saw the boulders and threw a rock at em, guess they were pretty loose".

The group of children and their partners watched as the boulders fell, steadily sealing up the entrance and trapping the Apemon. Just before the last small hole was covered by rock, the 6 children heard one of the angry digimon shout.

"Mega Bone Stick" A voice rumbled.

Seconds before the last boulder fell into place; a large white bone came soaring out of the gap.

"Kari, look out" TK shouted as the bone blindly whizzed through the air on a collision course with the bearer of light.

Without even a single thought, Davis jumped in front of Kari, his right arm up in a stance of defence. The others could only watch as the large bone collided with Davis, sending the boy flying past the brown haired girl and slamming him against the jagged wall. The preteen alchemist hit the wall with enough force to make him bounce off it slightly. Falling down into a sitting position, Davis grunted as a small stream of blood dribbled down from the top of his head and streaked a line over his left eye.

"Davis" The remaining five and their partners cried.

"Owie" Davis tried to wipe the blood away with his left hand, but more just came and replaced it.

Kari was the first one to reach him, gasping as she saw the large indentation through Davis' bomber jacket.

"Davis, your arm" She said, pulling at the unzipped clothing "Here, let me take a look".

"No, please don't" Davis said quickly as his left hand covered his crush's "I'll get it checked out when we get home".

"Davis, stop acting like a hero" Yolie said brashly "You could be seriously hurt, that was a powerful attack".

"Oh come on Yolie" Davis teased "I am a hero remember, and it doesn't hurt one bit actually, I'll be fine".

"Are you sure Davis" Kari asked empathetically "You'll promise to go to the hospital right away".

"Yeh" Davis smiled at girl, making her smile "Don't worry about ol' Davis, I'll be fine".

With Kari helping him up, the young alchemist wobbled a bit as he stood on his two feet, but quickly regained his balance.

"Here" Kari said as she removed a handkerchief from her pocket and wetted it with her lips "At least let me wipe away some of the blood".

With no objections from the auburn haired preteen, the bearer of light began cleaning the boy's forehead.

"Okay Kari" The feline digimon Gatomon said "I think you've groomed Davis enough, let's go home".

Kari backed off from the now free seeing Davis with a small blush on her cheeks. Davis just smiled as the girl returned to her partner's side. The young alchemist was about to walk off when he noticed that his right arm was not responding. Through the years Davis had to keep adding plates so that it matched his growth rate, but each time he did, he found that the reaction time for the arm was getting slower and slower. After that hit though, it wouldn't move at all.

"Davis, you coming?" Veemon asked, walking half the distance the others did so that his partner would catch up.

"Yeh, I'm coming" Davis replied as he began walking towards his partner.

"Okay everybody" TK said as he held aloft his D3 towards the small television on a tree stump "Digi-port open".

A flash of white light engulfed the group of children and digimon. Travelling between worlds was like a roller coaster, their bodies hurtling at light speed for a few seconds before they landed in the real world. It was during those few seconds that the blood that dripped of the alchemist eye made him turn his head to the right. Time seemed to slow as Davis glimpsed something in the space between the worlds that shook him to his very core.

A flash of light erupted in the empty computer lab and as the light died down, a small group of children and digimon appeared. Davis was the last to exit the light. Taking a few steps away from everybody, Davis fell to his knees and held his stomach with his left arm as he proceeded to vomit.

"Davis" Ken ran to his best friend and placed his limp right arm over his shoulders.

Looking at his friend as he helped him up, Ken noticed how white the young alchemist's face was.

"I'm taking Davis to the bathroom" Ken said "Demiveemon, Wormmon, follow me".

"Right" The digi-volution partners said as they followed their human counterparts.

"Ken" Davis said as they entered the bathroom "I saw it".

"Saw what?" The former digimon emperor asked as his friend dived head first into a toilet and removed his stomach contents.

"The gate" Davis said, making Ken gasp, "I saw the gate".

"Come on Davis, let's get you home" Ken said as he helped his friend get cleaned up.

Assuring everyone that he was taking Davis to the hospital, the darked haired boy took his alchemical friend back to his empty apartment. Sitting him down, the soccer star fixed a pot of tea for his sick friend.

"How's your arm?" Ken asked, setting a cup of tea down for his friend and then himself "Is it badly damaged?"

"It's completely destroyed" Davis said, removing his shirt and showing the large dent in the armoured limb "See, it must have knocked a few wires out".

Removing the damaged plate, the former genius child peered inside in the metal limb. Ever since he found out, Ken had become interested in how the auto-mail actually worked. Using his former brilliance, the dark haired boy had a basic knowledge of how the machinery worked, but not enough to fix the damage the arm had sustained.

"Oh, mail's here" Davis pointed out as a few letters slipped through the slot on his door "Demiveemon, do you mind?"

"No problem Davish" The little blue digimon replied, picking up the letters in his tiny paws and walking over to his partner "Bill, bill, bill, hey, there's one with a funny picture on it".

"What?" Davis picked up the strange letter and gasped.

"Hey" Ken said, as he looked at the insignia on the melted wax "That's the same picture on your watch".

Davis plucked his silver pocket watch out of his pocket and matched it to the wax print.

"Yep, there the same all right" Davis' thoughts with the gate completely vanished "That's means only one thing".

Tearing open the envelope, Davis read the letter contain inside and let out a loud whoop.

"All right" Davis cheered "Score one for the bearer of miracles, I'm going home".

"That's great Davis" The former dark spore container smiled "Say hi to your mum for me".

"Hey, Ken, why not come with me?" Davis said, resuming his normal speaking volume "This means the mission is over, I'm free to tell everyone".

"Yeh, but it's going to be tough to break it to them" Ken pointed out "How often in a conversation can you go 'oh, by the way, I've had fantastic magic like powers for 4 years and this nifty arm that a technological marvel'?".

"… shit" Davis replied "Well, the best thing I can do is just come out and say it, since I was under orders they really can't blame me for it".

"And if they do?" Ken asked.

"Well, then they'll just have to learn to live with it" Davis finished.

"Alright" Ken sighed, "I'll go round everyone up tonight, you be okay on your own?".

"Of course" Davis said "I'm got Demiveemon with me, I'll just get him to do all the chores".

"Davish, no fair" The little blue dragon pouted.

"Come on Wormmon" Ken said as his digimon partner leapt into his arms "Let's go see if everyone can come here later tonight".

"Okay Ken" The bug digimon said "Hope your arm gets fixed soon Davis".

"Thanks" Davis replied, watching them leave "But if what I asked for is still there, I may not need to replace it".

Several hours later, around about 8 o'clock, Davis heard a knock on the door. Opening it with his left, seeing how his right was hanging limp by his side.

"Hey everyone" Davis smiled as he saw all the digi-destined just outside his front door.

"Hey Davis" Tai exclaimed as he looked over the furniture "Nice stuff you've got here, your parent's loaded or something?".

"Uh, something like that?" Davis scratched the back of his head nervously.

Davis did redecorate the hows, a few balls of gold later and his apartment was equipped with the latest and most comfortable furniture to date.

"So Davis" Matt said as he plopped himself down on one of the leather chairs "Ken told us you needed to tell us something".

"Yeh, I kinda do" Davis replied.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and centred their focus on Davis.

"Alright" Davis sighed, nervous as hell "Do you all remember me telling you that I hurt my arm a few years back?".

"Yes" Izzi said "You said that you hurt your arm before you moved overseas, but I hardly see why that's so alarming".

"Well" Davis started slowly "The truth is that I did hurt my arm, lost it infact".

Everyone grew both silent and greatly interested from this point on. Taking this as the best time to show them, Davis slowly took off his jacket.

"Woo, take it off!" Tai and Matt laughed.

"Idiots" Sora and Mimi said in unison, throwing chairs at the disruptive boys.

Everyone just watched as the two girls pummelled the frightened males.

"Sorry about that Davis" Sora apologised "Don't feel frightened to show us, we won't see you any differently.

"God I hope not" Davis thought.

Everyone gasped as Davis' jacket fell to the floor. There, shiny in all it's banged up glory, was his right arm.

"Fascinating" Izzi said, walking up to inspect it "It really moves?".

"It did until today" Davis explained, everyone else completely silent "That bone really did a number on it".

"Ah, so that's why you ran in front of me" Kari inquired "You knew that arm could take the damage, so you used it as a shield".

"Um, not really" Davis said shyly "I ran in front of you without thinking, I probably would have done it anyway, metal arm or not".

"Oh" Kari blushed "I don't know what to say… thank you".

"You see Davis" Ken smiled "Every accepts you for who you are, not what you're made of".

"Yeh, thanks guys" Davis smiled, a few seconds passed before he talked again "Hey wait, I told you that in the first place Ken".

"So Davis, I take it there's a reason you lost your arm, is that what you've been hiding from us?" Cody asked "It's not that we judge you for it, it's just…why couldn't you tell us in the first place".

Davis sighed "Well, that's part of my story" Davis explained "You see, it all started back when VenomMyotismon appeared, my parents were killed during the battle, a chunk of bridge collapsed on them, a few days later, a strange man handed me a strange looking book".

And so Davis continued retelling his hidden past to those he called friends, all the while checking everyone's reactions. Most of the older generation kept a look of understanding, though Mimi was on the verge of tears and Izzi was busy staring at Davis' arm. TK and Cody also had a look of understanding, Yolie was close to cry like Mimi, and Ken had already heard the story so it didn't bother him. Kari on the other hand wasn't weeping like the bearers of sincerity were, but the look on her face gave Davis a comforting feeling, to be able to move the one he loved so.

"So ever since that day, I've been under orders not to reveal my…uniqueness with anyone, Ken found out totally by accident though" Davis finished, knowing a few of his friends were wondering why Ken already knew.

Silence dominated for the next few moments. Waiting for something, anything, Davis finally got a reaction.

"Oh Davis" Kari said as she got up and hugged him "I'm so sorry, it's just such a sad story".

"Hey, it's alright Kari" Davis smiled warmly as he patted his friend's back "I'm fine, well, I've got a banged up arm, but other than that I'm 100 percent".

"But you've been so alone for such a long time" The bearer of light hiccoughed "You lost your parents, your sister, and you had to leave your mother, it must have been horrible for you".

"Yeh, so times I wished it wasn't like this" Davis' smiled faded for a minute, but a smile returned to his face "But hey, if that didn't happen, then I might not have met you…and everyone else of course" Davis added that last bit hurriedly.

"I recall somewhere saying that the country of Amestris has been in some war, and shut off all trade routes and sealed the borders, right Davis?" Izzi asked, "I've heard nothing that the borders have been re-opened".

"Read this" Davis handed the letter to the techno wiz "As an officer, I get news way before the media does".

"So everyone" Tai said as he stood up "Who's up for a little trip?".

"You can't be serious Tai" Joe injected "Have you forgot, our finals our weeks away".

"Ah crap" Tai sighed as he fell into his chair "Looks like only the little ones get to go".

"Ah, don't feel bad Tai" Davis smiled "I'll take you next time".

"Yeh, you better" Elder leader said to current "I wanna see what soccer players that country has".

And so everyone left, Kari being the most persistent to stay.

"Are you sure you'll be alright on your own?" The concerned girl asked, "I could stay if you want".

"I'm fine Kari, go get some rest" Davis assured the chocolate haired preteen "Meet us at the train station at 6 in the morning, there's only one train so don't be late".

"Phew" Davis exhaled a deep breath as he leant against his now shut door "What a night".

"You did the right thing Davish" Demiveemon said.

"Yeh" Davis replied as he stood up "Come on Demiveemon, time for bed".

"Ooh, can we have pancakes tomorrow?" The little dragon asked.

"Yeh, what ever you want pal" And with that, Davis shut the door.

* * *

My longest chapter yet. There will be more up soon of course, next time the digi-destined go to the new country of Amestris. As always, review review review. You guys did a good job last chapter; let's keep it up – Wolvie. 


	8. Chapter 8: Heading Home

Full Digi Alchemist

Chapter 8

"Mommy, Mommy" 8 year old Davis cried as he ran towards his mother.

"Davis sweetie" The biological mother of the small boy answered, "What have you got there?".

"Here" Davis smiled, holding out a small toy "I fixed it, just like you said you could".

"That's great Davis" The woman smiled, blood dripping down her lip "But why couldn't you fix me?".

Davis gasped as his mothered flickered out of existence. There stood the child Davis; staring at the thing he had created. It's organs inside out and spurting various liquids.

"Why Davis?" It said, "Why couldn't you fix me?".

---------------

"Gah" Davis cried as his sweat drenched body bolted up.

Panting slightly, Davis looked around his bedroom. Exactly the same as he left it before going to sleep. Sliding out of his bed without alerting his digimon partner, Davis crept down the hallway to the locked door of his parent's bedroom. Davis' arm began aching more and more as each step he took brought him closer to the wooden blockade. Panting heavily now, Davis fell to his knees before the door. Stomach acid burnt the alchemist's throat as he threw up.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Davis cried as he blinked out tears "What's happening to me?".

_"You know why this is happening"._

"Shut up, I don't want to hear it".

_"It wasn't enough our parents died, but you had to go and off Jun"._

"It wasn't my fault, we both were responsible".

_"But who found the book? Who suggested we bring back mom?"._

"Shut up".

_"Who wanted so desperately to see our parents again?"._

"I said shut up".

"_Who was it that destroyed our family, our home?"_

"Shut up, shut up".

_"It was you, Davis Motomiya"._

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Davis' voice echoed off the empty apartment's walls "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!".

"Davish" Demiveemon cried, rushing to his partner "What's going on? Are you alright?".

"It's my fault Demiveemon" Davis sobbed, "I killed them, I even killed mom a second time".

"Davish, that's not true" The tiny dragon tried to calm his partner "You know that's not true".

"It is" Davis looked up at his digimon friend with teary, bloodshot eyes "I killed them all".

-------------

"Hmm" Kari turned her wrist over to read her watch "5:30, guess I'm a little early".

"I still don't see why you dragged me along with you" Gatomon yawned, "I could still be cat-napping".

"You can sleep on the train if you want" The bearer of light replied "Besides, if trouble occurs, who would protect me?".

"Davis seemed quite able last time" The cat digimon said "If it wasn't for him, I don't even want to think of what could have happened".

"Mhmm, I do owe Davis, he did save my life" Kari said "Then again, he's saved all our lives on a regular basis throughout the year".

"Hey" Gatomon said as they entered the train station "Speak of the devil".

There Davis was, looking down at his broken arm while the newly digi-volved Veemon was dozing beside him.

"Davis" Kari called out.

The auburn haired boy snapped his gaze towards the sound of the voice.

"Kari, hi" He gave the girl a weak smile.

"Something the matter Davis?" The senior digi-destined asked "Your not as, enthusiastic, as you usually are".

"I'm fine" Davis said softly "Just…had some things on my mind".

"Guess the others are coming soon" Kari tried to make small talk "But it's still nice to enjoy the company you have while it lasts".

"Company, friends…family" Davis' voice began to growl, his arm beginning to ache again "I don't want to loose anyone, not anymore".

"Davis" Kari lay her hand on the quivering boy's shoulder "Please tell me, what's bothering you?".

"Cody" The preteen alchemist said.

"Cody?" The confused girl looked at the boy before seeing that he was looking at the approaching figure "Hi Cody" She waved.

"Hello Kari, hello Davis" The young digi-destined said, his luggage and digimon at his side and his trusty kendo sword tied to his back "Is it only you two at the moment?".

"Yeh" Davis raised his head to acknowledge his friend "It's almost time".

Ken was the next to arrive, shortly followed by TK. And lastly, with 2 minutes left till 6 o'clock, was Yolie".

"Sorry sorry sorry" The bearer of love and sincerity apologised "My brother used the batteries from my alarm clock for a stupid toy".

"That's okay Yolie" The only other female of the group smiled "Tai use to do that for his game boy".

The clicking of wheels on steel rails could be heard.

"I guess the train's here," Ken said as he picked up his luggage and his digimon "You ready Davis?…Davis?".

But Davis was already at the front carriage of the train, his stuff and digimon with him. Following their leader's path, the small group of 10 entered the train and as the vehicle left the station, were all seated comfortably on the seats.

"So Davis?" Ken asked his best human friend "Where's the train headed".

"The dock" Davis said "We're catching a boat to Amestris, then a train to Central City, from there, I'll probably need to head to Resembool, but the last leg is just for me, you can either come along, or can stay in Central for some sight seeing".

"We'll all go with you Davis" TK said, his digimon Patamon still asleep on his head "We're a team and you're our leader, we'll follow you wherever you may go".

Everyone either nodded or voiced their encouragement.

"Yeh, you're right" Davis said "Sorry for acting like a jerk back there".

"Oh come on Davis" The bespectacled girl said "With all the other times you've been a jerk, you suddenly start apologising now?".

Everyone waited what Davis would do after hearing this comment. But to everyone's surprise, Davis started laughing.

"Yeah" Davis continued laughing, "You're right, what was I thinking".

The rest of the train ride was uneventful, just small talk mostly. Davis stayed out of most of the talk, his mind preoccupied with thoughts of the night before. As the train slowed down next to the docks, the 10 passengers exited the vehicle.

"So Davis" TK started "Where's the boat? I can't see it anywhere".

"There" Davis pointed to the very end of the pier, a haze covered shadow looming at the end "That's our boat".

"How on earth did you see that?" Yolie asked, "I can barely see it, let alone see what it is".

"Training" Davis said as he began to walk off towards the boat.

Everyone followed suit and trailed behind Davis. As they got closer and closer to the end, a very big ship could now be seen docked at the end of the concrete pathway.

"That's quite a big boat" Kari pointed out "Why such a big boat Davis?".

Kari never got her answer though. Davis stood frozen the spot, his eyes narrowing as he stared at something in the shadows of the boat. Dropping his duffle bag, the alchemist dashed off strait towards the ship. The others rushed up as fast as they could, but Davis was too fast, eventually loosing his friends as he slipped into the haze. Finally making it to the actual docking station, the digi-destined gasped as they say Davis darting around a giant of a man, one who was trying to hit Davis repeatedly. Davis was weaving around the large, but incredibly fast man, his blows mainly missing, but some grazing and getting past his defences. As the other were just about to help their friend out, the hulking man caught one of Davis' feet and yanked the young alchemist upside down into the air.

"Not fair" The preteens heard Davis whine, "If my arm wasn't busted, I could have won".

"Still finding excuses for losing" The muscular version of Mr. Sheen laughed "You haven't changed one bit Davis".

"It's good to see you again major" Davis held out his hand, but found himself in a bone crushing hug.

"Davis, it's been too long" The hulking man cried, "We've all missed you so".

"You're gonna miss me a lot more if I die" Davis squeaked "I can't breathe".

"Oh, my fault, sorry Davis" The nearly bald man said.

"No problem, oh, hey guys" Davis just now realised his friends, and the confused look on all of them "This is our escort".

"Escort?" Ken asked, "Did you know we were getting one?".

"Well yeh" Davis said, "Didn't you read the letter, it told us to seek out the landmark at the transport".

"Landmark?" Everyone thought, simultaneously understanding as they looked the major up and down.

"GREETINGS YOUNG FRIENDS OF DAVIS" The blonde man of muscles cried, his purple stars twinkling "I AM MAJOR LOUISE ARMSTRONG, AT YOUR SERVICE".

"What an odd man" Cody said.

"Oh?" Armstrong looked at the small boy and the wooden weapon on his back "I see you train your body, well, see a body that has trained to perfection, BEHOLD".

"Oh man" Davis rubbed his eyes as his friend took off his shirt and began flexing to his latest friends "Even after three years, nothing has changed with this guy".

The boat trip took about 3 days to reach the country of Amestris. Davis spent most of his time looking at the waves. There was one particular incident that Davis had been musing over since till they reached the shores of the country.

-----(The Second Day)-----

"Davis" Kari called out to Davis on the second day.

Davis stood alone as he was watching the sunset go down over the horizon as the boat skipped its merry way over the waves.

"Hey Kari" Davis said, turning slightly to face the girl and turning back to the sunset "What's up?".

"Oh, nothing really" The brunette girl replied "Gatomon won't come out of her room, she says that it's the only place she certain that water won't get close to her".

"Heh, sounds like she's more cat than digimon" The young alchemist chuckled, the girl next to him joining in.

"It's a beautiful sunset" Kari pointed out after the laughter died away "Did you watch yesterday's as well".

"Mhmm" Davis replied, "They remind me of my mother, it's one of the things we did when I was upset, and that was quite often in those days".

"Umm" Kari looked like she wanted to ask something, but was fighting to get it out.

"You want to know which mother?" Davis asked, earning a shy nod from the girl.

Davis pulled out his silver pocket watch. Opening it up and giving it a few clicks, the alchemy genius handed the small time keeper to the girl.

"This is the one I was talking about" Davis said as Kari looked at the picture of Davis and his mother alone "1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, that's her name".

"She's beautiful," Kari said.

"Yeh, just don't get her mad" Davis smiled "She's a crack shot with a pistol".

Davis laughed and Kari joined in a few seconds later, deciding that Davis was just joking.

"So Davis" Kari began, still watching the sun go down "You mentioned alchemy before to us, how come you didn't show us?".

"Oh" Davis turned to the girl he had a crush on "Well, the truth is I can't since I busted my arm".

"Oh, sorry" The bearer of light apologised.

"Don't be, it's because there's no life in my arm, I can't form the alchemy seal" Davis explained "No seal, no alchemy".

"Life?" Kari asked "But I thought that your arm was machine?"

"It is" The young alchemist replied "But the 'life' it had from when it moves allowed the seal to be completed, but that's only because my body makes the seal".

"Oh, okay" Kari said.

"But there are other ways" Davis said as he wet his finger on some washed up water and began drawing "This is the only seal I've actually learnt, the rest I used my body for.

In a flash of light, Davis was now holding up a perfectly sculpted Kari figurine.

"Wow, that's amazing Davis" Kari smiled as she took the scaled version of herself "It looks just like me".

"Yep, it's a good seal if you like making toys" Davis smiled as he watched the girl of his dreams marvel at his craftsmanship.

-----(Present)-----

"Oh man" Davis sighed "I want to tell her, but I've got more important things to think about at the moment, when I get my arm back, then I'll tell her".

"Tell who what Davis" Veemon asked as he joined his partner as the boat docked into the harbour in Amestris.

"Uh, nothing" Davis blushed "Nothing at all".

"Your hiding something Davis" The little dragon said "And I'm going to figure it ou… oh hey, there's a hotdog vendor on land!".

"Phew, saved" Davis sighed, walking of the now docked ship with his friends.

"All right everyone" Major Armstrong said, "It's off to the train station".

With everyone now boarded on the old fashioned steam engine, Davis stood up from his seat.

"Where are you going Davis?" The former digimon emperor asked.

"I gotta go change into my uniform" Davis answered "I'm a man of the military remember".

And with that, Davis departed for the next carriage. A few minute later, Davis returned dressed in the same uniform their escort had on.

"Looking sharp Davis" TK said with a smile.

Davis just laughed as he sat down. Pulling a pair of white gloves from his bag, Davis began putting them on, but found that he was a having a little bit of trouble with only one hand.

"Here, let me help" Kari said as she leant across and helped pull the gloves on properly.

By this time Davis was blushing quite madly, though it went completely unnoticed by the bearer of light, but not by everyone else. The rest of the trip was like their train ride a few days ago, fairly uneventful. Finally, after half a day's voyage, the train finally started slowing down as it entered Central station. Everyone got out of the train into the bustling station.

"Nothing's changed" Davis said as he looked around the station.

"Oh I wouldn't say that just yet Davis" A voice beside Davis said.

A boy slightly older than Tai and the others, he was dressed in the same military uniform as Davis, but had his coat undone with a green shirt underneath. Though he didn't recognise the body, he certainly knew the voice.

"Alphonse?".

* * *

Whoa, who expected that one? That's right, I'm having everyone set after the full metal manga. Expect a lot more characters next chapter, as well as some more surprises just waiting to shock you senseless. Till then, keep those reviews coming in (5 a chap is a good thing, but I would like a bit more) – Wolvie. 


	9. Chapter 9: Hey Mom

Full Digi Alchemist

Chapter 9

"Al…Alphonse?" Davis gasped, shocked at the figure before him in the crowded station.

"Hey bro" The newly humanised teen smiled "It's been a while hasn't it".

"Alphonse" Davis cried as he run up and hugged his friend.

"It's good to see you again Davis" The teen alchemist hugged his friend back "Guess you got a little too big to ride on my shoulders anymore".

"How? How'd you get your body back Al?" Davis asked, pulling away from the teen "And what about Ed? Did he get his limbs back?".

"Heh, it's quite a long story" The blonde teen replied, "Basically, we fought a bunch of guys, faced their boss, and our father came back and helped us restore my body back to normal".

"So he's…" Davis said, knowing about how Ed and Al's farther abandoned them.

"Yeh, equivalent trade" Alphonse said sadly "He gave his life to return me back to normal".

"But what about Ed? Did he get his body back to normal?" Davis asked again.

"Let's go and see him then" Alphonse smiled "He's at central head quarters at the moment, he's expecting you".

And so Davis and the rest of the digi-destined, after introductions and Al asking what those strange creatures that followed them were, headed over to the government office located at the heart of Central City.

"Alphonse" Davis began as they ascended the stone stairs into the building "Since when did you join the military?".

"Oh, right" The blond alchemist pulled at his uniform "Well I figured that brother could use some down time after all that happened, so I became a dog of the military and have either helped him in missions or taken them by myself so he could relax a little".

"Always thinking of your brother before yourself, you never change Alphonse" Davis smiled as the group walked past the doors.

"Well" Alphonse said slyly as he waved to a few female officers, who giggled and blushed "Maybe not all for him".

"Um, Alphonse?" Davis said.

"Yeh bro?" The full metal brother answered "Something on your mind?"

"Do you think you could take my friends to see Ed without me?" The auburn haired alchemist asked, "There's someone I need to see beforehand".

"Sure Davis, third door down the left" Alphonse smiled "Okay Davis' friends follow me down here to the right".

"Come on Demiveemon" Davis said into his duffle bag as he headed down the left corridor.

All Davis got in response was a sleepy murmur. Three doors down, Davis braced himself as he slowly knocked on the door.

"Enter" Riza Hawkeye ordered as she heard the knock.

She was currently facing her bookcase as she scanned over some information vital to her current report. As the door opened and closed, she turned around to face whoever had come in. The book made a slight bumping sound as it fell to the carpeted floor. There was Davis, much older than she remembered, saluting her any normal officer would do.

"At ease" She cried, tears of joy falling to the ground "Oh Davis".

"Mom" Davis said as the blond woman fell into his arms.

"Oh Davis, I missed you so much" The female officer cried, weeping into her son's shoulder "You've grown so much, I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you".

"Mom, its okay" Davis assured her as a few tears of his own leaked out "I'm back now".

"You're so big" Riza kept on crying "I can't believe you're the same child I watched leave on that train, I have no idea how hard that must have been for you".

"It was okay mom" Davis said, "I've made a lot of friends, and those photos really helped as well, thank you for that".

"I'm just so happy" Davis' adopted mother said, "I'm just, so glad your back".

The two hugged for several more minutes, before son finally pulled away from mother.

"Hey mom?" Davis began, looking down at his mother's right hand "What's that on your finger?".

There on the female officers wedding finger was a small band of gold with a single ruby placed in the centre of the ring.

"Oh" Riza Hawkeye hid the ring behind her hand "Um, that is…"

"You and Roy got married didn't you" Davis smiled at his uneasy looking mother.

"No, not at all" Riza quickly said "It was right after the war ended a couple of months ago, during the time Central was being rebuilt, Roy proposed to me, but I said I couldn't get married until you returned, he just smiled and told me he understood and that he would wait until you did come back, but he still wanted to know what my answer was".

"And I presume you said yes" Davis smiled at his mother "Seriously mom, you never were good at expressing how you felt, expect with me anyway".

"You're my son" Officer Hawkeye said "I love you with all my heart, and I made sure you knew that every time we were together".

"I love you too mom" The preteen alchemist said "Well, since your getting married, I guess now's a good time to bring you my gift, though I suppose now I can call it a wedding present".

"A gift?" The blond mother asked, "Really Davis, you didn't have to".

"I know that, but I wanted to" Davis said as he opened his duffle bag on her desk.

"Hello Davish's mommy" The tiny dragon said as he popped his head out of the bag.

Blam Blam Blam.

"What the hell is that thing?" Riza said as she held her smoking pistol.

"Mom" Davis yelled, "You nearly shot him".

Sure enough, there were now three holes in the wall at the same level Demiveemon's head was just before Davis yanked him away.

"Davish, hide me, quickly" The little digimon cried as he dived into Davis' uniform jacket.

"Mom, that's Demiveemon, he's my partner" Davis explained, "He's a digimon, a creature from another dimension, a place called the Digi-world".

"Is he safe?" The woman still held her pistol out.

"Pathetically" Davis sighed.

"Hey" Demiveemon cried, "I take offence to that".

"Until you digivolve" Davis added, "Then you're a force to be reckoned with".

"Alright, I believe you Davis" Riza holstered her weapon.

"Great" Davis said, pulling out a box from his bag "Here, this is for you".

"Thank you Davis" The mother Hawkeye said, pulling off the lid "Oh Davis, you shouldn't have".

"Heh" Davis smiled "I found these one day in an arms magazine, they're the latest and most powerful handguns of the model you like, I made them for you, custom designed for even sharper accuracy and quicker reloading time".

"Strong alchemy mixed with fearsome technology" Riza Hawkeye said as she picked up the pair of incredibly lightweight pistols "You've created a very powerful thing Davis".

"Yes, but unlike most people" Davis began as he unbuttoned his jacket and fished the digimon out "I know what these guns are designed for and what to use them for".

"I guess I taught you well Davis" Hawkeye looked at her son "Thank you, they are very beautiful".

"I thought you'd enjoy them" Davis smiled "Anyway, would you like to meet my friends?".

"I'd be delighted," The female civil servant said as he holstered her new weapons.

And so the two left the private office and headed down the corridor were several voices of laughter could be heard. Opening the door, Davis found all his friends and their digimon in the middle of laughing, Alphonse was leaning against the wall and Edward Elric was sitting on a chair backwards, wearing the same things Davis had always seen him in.

"Davis, it's been too long" Edward waved at his friend "Catch up with your mom?".

"Yep" Davis smiled as his mother walked around her son "And found out about her and Roy as well".

"We thought it was better she told you herself" Alphonse said.

"Thanks, it was" Davis replied "Did you tell my friends about it?".

"Yeh, we were just telling them about the time you got lost after the exams" Edward teased "They've all been waiting for you Davis, why don't you go find them all".

"If my arm wasn't busted Edward, I'd come over there and strangle you" Davis growled playfully while his mother went over to greet her son's friends "By the way, how's your arm and leg".

"Y'know, same old same old" Edward said as he took off his glove.

"Oh" Davis replied, looking at the metal hand "I'm sorry you couldn't get your body back".

"Nah" The full metal alchemist said "I don't really mind, as long as Al got his body, I can be happy, besides, do you know how much Winry would have bitched to me if her cash cow suddenly didn't need her anymore?".

"Heheheh" Davis laughed, still feeling a little sorry for his friend, but happier "Speaking of Winry, I'm going to need to see her, is she in Resembool with granny?".

"Oh, you weren't around, that's right" Alphonse said behind him "Winry's up in Rush Valley, she's started up her own shop their".

"Rush Valley huh" Davis said "I've never been there before, but I guess I've got no choice".

"That's okay" Edward said as he pulled himself up "I'll go with you, I need a tune up anyway".

"You just want to go and see Winry again brother" Alphonse sniped.

"Shut up Al, or you can do all my paperwork" Edward countered.

"I do all your paperwork already, you're too busy fawning over Winry" Alphonse yelled.

"This could take a while," Davis said to his friends "You gonna be okay if I'm gone for a couple of days mom?".

"I'll be fine Davis" Riza assured her son "I'm sure Roy would want to make preparations for the wedding now that you're back".

"Oh right" Davis said, "Do you mind if we go and see him?".

"Sure, do you children want to come along?" Riza asked Davis' friends.

"We wouldn't want to intrude" TK said, "We'll go with Mr. Edward and get the train tickets, we'll be waiting at the station, k Davis?".

"Okay" Davis said "You guys have fun, this shouldn't take to long".

And so mother and son once again walked alone through the corridors of the military facility.

"Mom" Davis began "This was leads to the fuhrer's office, why are we going down this way".

"Because this is where Roy's new office is" Riza confirmed, "He's been promoted quite a bit".

Opening the large oak doors, Roy Mustang could be seen looking over reports at his very large desk.

"Mustang" Davis let out a feral roar as he charged at his mother's fiancée "You proposed to my mom!".

Leaping through the air, Davis landed on the table a few inches away from the flame alchemist.

"Just kidding" Davis' face of wrath changed instantly to a smile "How's it going Roy, or should I call you dad now?".

"Nice to see you again Davis" Roy put down his cup of tea "You would have lost by the way".

"Huh?" Davis looked down to see the gloved hand his soon to be father had hidden below the desk "Aw man, I can never catch you off guard".

"Practice makes perfect Davis" Mustang said, "It's good to see you are well, did you manage alright?".

"Yeh" Davis said turning his face to the side "I may have caused a bit of inflation, but nothing to serious".

"How much gold did you transmute?" A vein on the new leader's forehead popped up.

"Um, a bit" Davis said shyly.

"Idiot" Roy smiled "You always like breaking the rules, just as long as your mother wasn't looking".

Davis began sweating as he heard his mother cock her new pistols.

"Heheheh, shut up Roy" Davis whispered hurriedly "You want both of us to die? What about that time I saw you designing the new female uniforms, if you could call that strip of cloth a skirt".

The two glared at each other for a while. Neither of them moved a muscle until.

"SON!" Roy cried, his arms wide open.

"DADDY!" Davis cried back, diving into the man's arms.

"Aw, it's so nice to see you two get along" The now Col. Hawkeye said as she holstered her weapons.

"Truce until we get those cannons away from her?" Mustang said, holding his soon to be son.

"Deal" Davis smiled, jumping off the table "Then we can sort out who's a better fighter".

"Deal" Roy replied.

"It was nice seeing you again Roy" Davis said as he walked out of the room with his mother "We'll catch up when I get my arm fixed".

"I look forward to it Davis" Roy replied as he watched the doors close behind them "Please forgive me for sending you away Davis, I just, didn't want to see you get hurt".

"Alright everybody" Davis cheered as he, his digi-destined friends, and Ed boarded the train "We're off to Rush Valley".

* * *

Yep, now who can honestly tell me that they expected me to make Roy and Riza engaged…nobody? Thought so. Yes, this is going to be a daikari by the way, but knowing me, it's going to be a hell of a lot more complex than that. Anyway, more coming soon so don't forget to review. Till next time – Wolvie. 


	10. Chapter 10: The Doctor Is In

Full Digi Alchemist

Chapter 10

"Look at those two" Kari giggled to Yolie "They're just so alike".

"Yeh" Yolie laughed, "They even got both their stomachs showing".

It was true, halfway through the trip both Davis and Edward had dozed off, and both their shirts hiked up a bit to reveal their stomachs.

"Should we wake them up?" Ken asked, "We'll be there soon".

"That would be wise" Cody replied, "Kari, you're closest to Davis, wake him and Veemon up, we'll try and wake Edward".

"Alright" Kari said "But you know Davis, once he gets going, it's hard to wake him".

"I'm sure you'll find a way," Yolie said sneakily, watching the bearer of light blush at the comment.

"Davis" Kari said softly as she shook the young alchemist's shoulder "It's time to get up".

"Dun wanna" Was all she got in return "Comfy".

Making sure everyone else was occupied with trying to wake the master of sleep, the brown haired girl bent to whisper something into the boy's ear.

"Davis" She whispered seductively "If you wake up, I'll give you something special".

"I'm up" Davis shot upright in a speed that would make lightning jealous "Oh, hey Kari, what's up?".

"Nothing" The girl giggled, "We're almost to Rush Valley".

"Ah, that's great" The young alchemist watched his elder alchemical friend finally wake up "Hey Ed, what's Rush Valley like?".

"Hot, Dry, and reeks of steel and motor oil" Ed replied as he yawned and scratched his stomach, an act that would usually result in his brother scolding him "The last part is why Winry stays there".

"And I bet that last part is why Ed wants to stay there" Yolie whispered into her female friends ear.

The two giggled together, while the men sat there, completely bewildered.

"Anything else?" Davis asked as the whistle and the grinding on the rails indicating that they were arriving at the station "There's got to be something unique up there, any interesting people?".

"Well" Ed said slowly as they got out and picked up their luggage.

"Oh, broken auto-mail" Someone said.

A few seconds later, Davis was surrounded by mechanics and storeowners.

"Quite a doozey on this thing".

"What a basic model, but it's been upgraded somewhat".

"The internal gearing's shattered, how'd you manage that?".

"Such a design, it's a rare thing to find on a basic model".

"Come on boy, get that shirt off, we want a better look".

"This is ridiculous" Davis cried as he stood shirtless in the middle of the street "I'm a state alchemist, why'd they pick on me?".

"That's the thing about this place," Ed laughed as he shooed the remaining mechanics off "They're like a pack of lions when it comes to auto-mail".

"Hmm, I guess it would be better to get out of my uniform" Davis said as he put his shirt and jacket back on "I bet they'd love to know how much I can spend on an alchemist's salary".

"Alright" Ed said as he opened up Davis' duffel bag and threw him two shirts "Hold these, I'm gonna need the material".

"What the…hey" Davis protested as he watched his alchemical friend clap his hands together.

"There we go, now that's what I call stylish" Ed smiled as the light around Davis faded.

Using the extra clothes, Ed had fashioned Davis a costume that looked identical to his own. Black boots, black pants, black vest, they were all the same as Ed's usual attire. The only thing that was different was the long jacket that Davis now wore. Though it was the same shape as it's creator's, it was a light blue colour instead of the deep red Ed wore. The symbol of alchemy was also there, but on Davis' it had a pair of dragon wings now at the sides of the snake on the cross.

"Just a little bit of originality" Ed smirked "Can't have you copying my style completely".

"You're a twisted little man," Davis said, looking at his new clothes "I wanted to blend in, now I stick out like a sore thumb".

"WHO'S A SUPER SMALL BEAN?" The full metal yelled.

"YOU ARE YOU PIPSQUEEK" Davis yelled back.

"Man" TK said as he watched the two growl like dogs at each other "This is going to be one long trip if they keep doing that".

The remaining Digi-destined nodded in agreement while their digimon slept nestled in their partners' luggage.

"Grr, you're lucky your arm's broken" Ed growled "Other wise I'd beat the crap out of you".

"Yeah yeah" Davis said dismissively, making Ed furious "We're Winry's shop? I want to- hey, my watch is gone".

"Huh?" Ed said, looking at his younger friend "Oh yeh, I forgot to mention that".

"Looking for something spiky head?" A female voice said.

Leaning against a lamppost was a woman. Her dark skin evidence that she had lived in this hot, dusty place her entire life, her black hair pulled back into a bun, and a wide smirk on her face. She was also twirling a silver pocket watch around her finger.

"Bunny" Ed sighed, "I thought you'd given up stealing".

"Oh I have" Bunny said "I'm just doing this for amusement, brings back memories huh?".

"Sure does" Ed smiled "I chased you for ages, you really pissed me off".

"Yep that was-" But before Bunny could finish, a large cage surrounded her.

"Thank you pre-emptive strike" Ed smiled, walking up to the caged woman "Going to give it back now?".

"Humph" Bunny huffed, tossing the watch back to the young alchemist "Good thing you're friends with Ed boy, otherwise you might not have gotten that back".

"Heh, lucky you're friends with Ed lady" Davis smiled as he nudged his duffle bag "Or I might just have had to sic my friend on you".

"Hello lady" Demiveemon popped his head out and cried out.

A few minutes later, Davis was dragging the unconscious trickster along the road.

"Why do I have to drag her?" Davis whined.

"Because you freaked her out," Yolie said, "You scared the living daylights out of her".

"Heh, funny though" Davis laughed.

Earning a huff from Yolie, a laugh from the males, and a small giggle and blush from Kari, the group made there way to a small workshop that had several people inside it.

"Wow, busy store" Ken said, surveying the amount of people.

"Yep" Ed said "Winry's been getting a lot of business since her augmenting idea pulled through".

"Augmenting" Ken asked, "You mean like putting other things onto the auto-mail?".

"You're a quick one aren't you?" Ed smiled as the boy blushed in embarrassment "Yeh, Winry's managed to make auto mail that can combine other machines into itself, like cleaning appliances or cooking ones".

"Fascinating" Ken said.

"Oh, you like auto-mail?" A new voice entered the group.

"Hey Winry, how's it going" Davis smiled at the woman.

"Davis?" The attractive blond said, before throwing her self at the boy "Davis, you're really back".

"Yeah, it's good to see you again Winry" Davis smiled as he hugged the woman "By the way, I need you to help me, I've busted my arm up".

**Clang.**

"Ouch, that had to hurt" TK winced as he looked at his fallen friend, Kari trying to help him up "She was quick with that wrench, I'll give her that".

"So, you think auto mail is interesting?" Winry asked the former digimon emperor "I guess you've only had Davis' to look at".

"I think it's great" Ken said passionately "The way it's constructed, the nerve linkage, who ever did it is pure genius".

"Aww, aren't you the sweetest" Winry smiled as she hugged the boy, sending his face into her bosom "If you were only a couple years older, I'd go out with you in a second".

"Oh dear" Cody said to TK, looking at both Ed and Yolie fume with rage "This could get troublesome".

"So, you're all Davis' friends" Winry said, looking over human and digimon as she put down her cup of tea.

After leaving the heavily crowded front office, the group of digi-destined followed the lady mechanic into the back room. The room was the garage of the store, having all the auto mail parts and tools lying either on tables or on the walls. There they told the young mechanic all about the digimon world and their adventures.

"That's right" Kari replied "My, is all this stuff yours?".

"Mhmm" The young mechanic said, "I started this store about 6 months ago, it's been packed since the beginning".

"Speaking of which" Davis interrupted "Can you please fix my arm now?".

"Sure" Winry said, "Let's go into the medical room".

"Alright" Davis replied, "You wanna come and see how it's done Ken".

"Sure" The former villain said, walking into the room with Davis and Winry.

"Why do they need a medical room?" Yolie asked the blond alchemist.

"Probably because Davis' nerve connection needs to be recalibrated," Ed explained.

"OH BLOODY HELL" Davis' voice penetrated the room and echoed off the walls.

"Well, guess that's done" Ed sipped his tea like Davis' screams were a normal thing.

Everyone else just stared at the alchemist oddly.

"That's quite a dent Davis" Winry said as she inspected the now removed arm "Knocked all the wires and busted up a lot of gear in here".

"Davis was protecting Kari from a Digimon attack" Ken explained, "It sent him flying back a couple of feat".

"Aww" Winry taunted, "Playing the fair maiden's knight in shining armour are we Davis? Your mommy would be so proud".

"How's things going with Ed?" Davis asked, making the girl shut up immediately "By the way, how's my arm going".

"Oh I finished that old thing ages ago" Winry replied "Infact, I think it's time it gets an upgrade".

"New arm?" Ken asked.

"Yeh" Davis said wearily "Hey Ken, why don't you go out there and check on Ed and everyone else, it may get messy in here".

"All right Davis" Ken said, looking at his friend one last time before leaving the medical facility.

"I guess my idea of augmenting weapons payed off huh?" Davis said as Winry pulled out a box from a cabinet "I think I should get at least ten percent since it was my idea".

"Pfft" Winry replied, "You make enough as a alchemist, not to mention all the interest you've collected over 3 years of not touching that money".

"Yeh, I guess your right" Davis said.

"You still haven't told them?" Winry asked seriously.

"They don't need that burden on them" Davis replied sadly "What I've had to do".

"It's not easy being in the military" Winry sighed "Ed still has nightmares some times".

"Let's change the subject," Davis said as he watched Winry attach his new arm "So what do you propose".

"Well" The technological genius began "The sensitivity has to be recalibrated to fit your body, as does the length and width of the arm. The metal plates I've placed on as blades when you transmute don't need changing, but the special cannon you proposed needs time to be linked with the nerves, plus there's some new advances in the cartridge feeding system since I designed it".

"How long should this take?" Davis asked.

"About three days" Winry predicted.

"Can you give me a replacement till then?" Davis asked.

"Sure, give me a sec" With a quick snap, Davis was now equipped with a new, working arm.

"Finally" Davis said as he clapped his hands together "It's been a while".

**Clang.**

"What is it about you boys and wrecking my auto mail" Winry screamed as Davis transmuted the plate into a single blade.

"Ow, sorry" Davis said as he held his head "I was just testing my powers".

"Yeh yeh" Winry huffed "Come on, your friends are waiting".

"K" Davis answered as he grabbed his blue jacket.

"Sorry bout the wait guys" Davis said as he tucked his arm through the sleeve of his jacket.

For a second, Kari saw a flash of metal behind Davis' back as he adjusted his coat.

"Well guys, looks like we're stuck here for a couple of days" Davis said.

"Maybe not" Ed said as he pulled an envelope out of his jacket "Here Winry, its Hawkeye's and old flame butt's wedding invitation".

"That's right" Winry replied as she read the invitation "They weren't going to marry until Davis got back".

"You coming" Ed asked.

"Of course" Winry smiled as she hugged Yolie and Kari "Good thing I've found some shopping buddies".

"But, we didn't bring that much money?" Kari said worriedly "We didn't know we'd have to go to a wedding".

"That's okay" The elder female smiled "Davis' will cover the expenses, either that or he can pay his medical and auto mail bills".

It took Davis a few seconds to decide which was worse, 3 times that of Winry's usual shopping habits, or all those costs on auto mail parts, medical checkups and other various things Winry subjected to the boy to. With a sigh, Davis got out his bankcard.

"You remember the number Winry?" Davis sighed dejectedly "Take as much as you want".

"You sure Davis?" Kari asked, "We don't want to be a burden on your back account".

"Here, I'll right down how much is in it" Davis replied.

When it comes to writing down their accounts, a normal person would take about 3 seconds. Davis took 30. Handing it to Winry, everyone else peered over her shoulder to see the bank balance.

"WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS?" TK shouted, sure he didn't know what the currency in this country was, but there sure were a lot of zeros.

"Standard alchemist's pay" Davis sighed "Plus three years of unaccused interest, and what's on that paper's the final result of all that".

"Davis, you don't sound too happy about all that money" Kari noticed.

"I just don't find it really important" The young alchemist shrugged "Money's money, but friends and family are what I really care about".

"Aww, I love you Davis" Winry threw herself at the boy.

"See what I mean" Davis smiled.

"Uh, Davis" Ken began "I don't think she quite all there".

"Huh?" Davis said, looking at the love hearts in his friend's eyes at the small piece of paper "Oh geez Winry, try and save what shreds of dignity you have left".

"Yeh, I guess your right" Winry said as she got off the boy "I don't have much since I started dating the shrimp over there".

"Oh crap" Davis said as he watched Ed's eyes burned and his metal arm grow several new blades "This is going to get a hell of a lot worse before it gets any better".

* * *

Yeh yeh, I'm still here. This chapter took me about 3 days to write due to the fact that I'd get bored about 20 minutes into. And also due to the fact that I had Devil May Cry 3 to play. Speaking of which, those who've played it might see through my idea of giving Davis a blue coat while Ed has red, but without Davis being evil…yet anyway. That's about it for me (10 points for those who guess what the shiny thing behind Davis' back was) as always, lots of reviews. Till next time – Wolvie. 


	11. Chapter 11: A Walk In The Rain

Full Digi Alchemist

Chapter 11

"Ah, Central" Davis exclaimed as he stretched from the 2 day train voyage "No place like home".

"It'll be a nice surprise for Al to see me" Winry smiled as she looked over the massive government building "I guess I'll go visit Grecia and Elicia, they don't mind me staying over".

"Oh well" Ed sighed, "I guess I'll go and help you Win-".

"Davis" Winry cut him off "Would you be a dear and carry my equipment?".

"Sure thing Winry" Davis said, heaving the massive bag "You guys want to come visit Mr. Hughes, he's a great guy".

"Sorry Davis" Ed said before the digi-destined could say a word "I need these guys to fill out some travel forms back at the office, you understand?".

"Yeh, that's okay" Davis said, following after his blond mechanic.

"I thought we already signed all the necessary paper work?" TK asked the full metal adult.

"You have" Edward answered "I'm sorry, but it would be best for Davis to find out with as little people around as possible, he doesn't cope well with grief in crowds".

"Cope with what?" Kari asked "Is something wrong?".

"I'll explain on the way back to the office," Ed said, heaving his own luggage and walking off "Remember I was telling you about officer Ross' escape to the west…"

-----------

**Knock Knock Knock**

"Hmm" Davis said as he placed his blond companion's travel gear down "Are they home?".

A second later in a streak of pink and yellow, Winry now had a small girl latched onto her legs.

"Big Sis!" Elicia Hughes exclaimed as she hugged the older girl "You're back".

"Hey there Elicia" Davis bent down slightly "Remember me?".

"Davis" The 7 year old cried, running to hug the preteen alchemist "It's really you".

"Winry?" Elicia's mother, Grecia stepped through the door "Davis? Is that you?".

"Hello Mrs. Hughes" Davis smiled as Elicia went to talk to Winry "It's nice seeing you again".

"You've grown Davis" The widow Hughes bent down to hug the boy "I hardly recognise you".

"We missed you Davis" Elicia said with a small blush "Papa always said you'd return".

At this point, the three females grew silent. Davis was confused at this sudden, synchronised silence.

"What's going on?" Davis asked, "Is Mr. Hughes okay?".

"You better come with me Davis" Winry said seriously, leading the boy into house.

Leading into the living room, Davis saw the numerous photographs of the man in question.

"No" Davis fell to his knees as he read the piece of newspaper "This can't be happening".

"None of us wanted this to happen Davis" Winry said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Davis roughly jerked it off.

"No" Davis yelled, tears falling freely down his eyes "Look at the date, he was killed back when I was here, why didn't anyone tell me! WHY!".

As fast as he could, Davis dashed out of the room. Grecia and Elicia were but blurs from both tears and the speed he was running. The traumatised boy barely heard the calls from the three females as ran away, dark clouds looming over ahead.

Several hours past and Davis was nowhere to be found. Everyone Davis knew had been alerted. Riza blamed herself for her son's reaction, but her fiancée consoled her in the fact that it would have been better he found out this way than deal with it after being in the fragile state he was when it first happened. The entire digi-destined group plus Ed and Al were sent out as a search party to find the missing boy. Using the storm as cover, the children were able to use their digimon partners to scan the city from up above. Ed and Al stuck to the ground, their knowledge of the city and it's alleys and underground tunnels providing additional help.

"This doesn't seem like Davis does it?" Kari said as she and Nefirtimon scanned the city from above "He always so strong and resilient to everything".

"We're dealing with death Kari" The flying digimon pointed out "Davis had just lost someone very important to him, it's like him losing his parents all over again".

"Poor Davis" Kari sighed worriedly "I hope we can find him so- hey what's that?".

In the semidarkness, Kari had spotted a small speck of light blue. As Nefirtimon lowered, the two could easy see that the speck was the back of Davis, sitting down on a stream bank near the outskirts of the city.

"Davis" Kari said as she jumped off her partner's back and ran to her friend.

"Hey" Davis sighed, not even looking at the girl.

"Davis" Kari repeated "What's the matter, please tell me".

"He's dead Kari" Davis replied, turning to face the girl with bloodshot eyes "He's dead and I didn't know about it, why would they hide this from me?".

"Calm down Davis, please" Kari asked the disturbed digi-destined "They had good reason".

"What?" Davis shouted, "They didn't think I could handle it? Am I that weak to them?".

"That's enough Davis" Kari shouted uncharacteristically as streak of lightning thundered, startling Davis "These people care about you, they loved you enough to know that it would be worse to tell you then than now".

Davis took a step back, his head falling.

"You're right" His sniffed "I've been such an idiot, I'm sorry about all of this".

"Kari, I'm getting soaked here" Gatomon said uncomfortably.

"Oh, sorry about that" Davis said.

With a clap of his hands, two pillars and a roof sprung up over the three beings. A further clap and all the water that soaked Davis was evaporating off at an incredible rate.

"Thank you" Gatomon said as Davis did the same to the small champion.

One more clap and Kari felt warm inside as Davis placed his hands on her shoulders. She closed her eyes as she let the warmth engulf her entirely.

"Kari, Kari" Kari heard a voice penetrate her relaxation "You're dry now".

"Oh" The brunette opened her eyes to see a smiling Davis "Thank you".

"Oh, you're blushing" Davis pointed out with a smile, "Guess I overdid it on the heat".

"No, it was perfect Davis" Kari smiled, making the boy blush some of his own.

"Well, as much as I'd hate to interrupt" Gatomon began, breaking the two out of their daze "I think we need to head back, it's getting dark".

"Mr. Hughes' place is the closest" Davis said, transmuting two umbrellas "Let's go, I'll ring Ed and tell him I'm safe".

"Okay" Kari said as they walked off, Gatomon walking by her partner's feet "By the way Davis, why were you at that bank?".

"Mr. Hughes took me here sometimes" Davis replied "He and his family would always take me out on trips, they accepted me the second they met me".

"It must be nice to find people like that," Kari said, overlapping her umbrella with his.

"You'll like Mrs. Hughes and Elicia" Davis said "Mrs. Hughes makes the best apple pies around, and I bet Elicia will love to play with you".

"They sound very nice" Kari replied "Are you sure you want to go back there?".

"I have to" Davis said firmly "I need to apologise and make my peace with Mr. Hughes".

"Davis" Kari began "I saw something behind your back once, can you show me?".

The 12-year-old alchemist stopped dead in his tracks. Stopping a step after him, Kari turned to face the grim looking boy. Dropping his umbrella, Davis threw his coat's tail upward, and a second later; he was holding two things that made Kari gasp.

"Davis" She said, taking a step back.

There, dangling by his index fingers, were two pistols. In the boy's hands, they were huge. Both were midnight black, but on one it had a light blue 'V' in a chiselled like effect, while the other had a light red 'V' under a smaller grey coloured 'X'. On the grip on the one with the blue V, four lines with a stroke over them looked liked it had been scratched in

"I'm sorry" Davis said as he holstered his weapons behind his back "I didn't want you to find out about these".

"Why do you carry those things Davis?" The brown haired girl asked.

"I use them to protect my mother" Davis said "Since I couldn't use alchemy well when I was with her, I begged her to teach me how to fire these things properly, I didn't want to kill anyone with them, just defend with them".

"I understand" Davis heard.

"You…you do?" Davis stood there in the rain, flabbergasted "But…but I thought you hated guns".

"I do" Kari said, offering her umbrella as Gatomon took Davis' fallen one "But I have faith in you, I know what you think of when it comes to the ability to take lives, you'd always find another way to save everyone".

Taking the girl's offer, Davis walked with Kari under the one umbrella as they made it to the Hughes house.

"Davis" Winry bolted out of the door and almost tackled the boy as she hugged him "You big dummy, do you have any idea how worried we were?".

"Yeh, I got that" Davis hugged the woman back.

As soon as he was free of one female's embrace, another threw herself at him.

"Davis" Elicia cried, "I was scared that you'd never come back".

"It's okay Elicia" Davis said softly "I'm back now, and I brought one of my friends".

"Hi there Elicia" Kari smiled at the 7 year old "Davis told me all about you".

"Humph" The young girl huffed, hugging Davis closer "Don't like her".

"Oh, I see what's going on" Grecia smiled as she patted the boy on the shoulder "Looks like you've got a rival for Davis' affection Miss Kari".

Both Davis and Kari looked down at the girl who was fiercely hugging Davis' waist, then at each other, both blushing somewhat.

* * *

I know, not the longest chapter I've made, but I couldn't think of anything to write. With Davis' guns, if you've ever seen Gun Grave then you'll know what they look like, and if you haven't go and look them up. Well, that's all from me, don't forget to review – Wolvie. 


	12. Chapter 12: Holy Matrimony

Full Digi Alchemist

Chapter 12

"And by the grand miracle that is life, I pronounce you husband and wife" High Priestess Rose declared before Fuhrer Mustang and General Hawkeye.

Though rifles were fired in celebration, the massive roar of a crowd consisting of all of Central and most of the country deafened out the small explosions. The son of the now married couple held his sword high as he watched his parents walk under them, as was the custom of a military wedding for the couple to walk under arches of swords. Opposite him was Ed, seeing how he was the closest to the boy's height. Of course this annoyed Ed to no end. Watching his foster parents enter the limo, Davis sheathed his sword and went to join his friends, who were three pews down from the front of the massive Central church.

"Well, that went well" Davis smiled at his group of Digi-friends.

Looking up, the Digi-destined saw their animal-like partners sitting up on the steeple railings, just so no one freaked out about them.

"It was a beautiful ceremony" A feminine voice said behind them.

"Hi Rose" Davis hugged the priestess "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"That it has Davis" The woman said in a calm voice as she hugged the boy "You have grown tall and proud, a true miracle of this Earth".

"Aw, come on Rose" Davis, who was dressed in a formal military uniform, mock whined.

"Hehehe" T.K snickered.

"See" Davis accused, pointing at his laughing friend "You're embarrassing me"

"You're still getting all the attention Davis?" A confident, though somewhat smug voice joined the fray.

"You know me Havoc" Davis smiled "I won't rest till I've captured every lady's heart in central".

At this time, Kari didn't know whether to scold Davis or laugh at his antics. Fortunately, Yolie chose for her.

**Smack**

Davis was now nursing a swollen hand print on his cheek, his attacker walking away muttering things like 'chauvinist' and 'trophy hunter' as she dragged away her boyfriend.

"Hehehe" Havoc laughed as pulled out a cigarette "Guess you can't win them all. C'mon kiddo, I'll give you a lift to the reception".

Davis was about to follow his friends and the 2nd Lieutenant when he saw something dart from one church pillar to another. Diverging from his path, the young alchemist found himself looking at the leaning form of the greatest alchemist killer the land has ever known.

"Ease child" The scarred man said, taking off his sunglasses "I mean you know harm".

"Easy words for a trickster and a murderer" Davis growled, inching his hands closer "Why are you here?".

"I was invited" Scar replied "Though I did not wish to be seen, the holy union of two great warriors such as your parents was not something I intended to miss, may the holy father bless them and welcome them into his paradise".

"Oh, okay then" Davis said, still a little wary.

As Davis turned, he felt the man's calloused hand hold him in place.

"I also had another agenda for coming here child" The Ishbalian said.

"And that would be?" Davis asked.

"You" The scarred man said simply "I came to see you".

"Me?" Davis asked, taking a step back "Why me?".

Grabbing Davis on the shoulders, the Ishbalian man stared into Davis' eyes. Davis felt as though he had sunk into a great void, nothing remained except the hard, piercing stare of the man with the red eyes. He wasn't sure why, but being swallowed by this man's gaze ignited the young alchemist's blood. Davis flinched and had to look away as the new sensation overwhelmed him.

"What was that?" Davis asked.

"That was your Ishbalian blood, Davis" Scarred replied, pushing his glasses back on "It howls like the desert wolves, crying and gnawing at its shackles".

"Shackles?"

"All your life your Ishbalian heritage has either been unknown or refused" Scar explained "I have ripped away those restraints; your blood now boils with renewed vigor".

"Why?" Was all Davis could squeak out.

"Our race is dying Davis, we need all we can to repair our nation" Scar replied "I do not force this upon you, merely ask you to help your blood brothers".

"I…I" Davis was stumbling with his words.

"Hey Davis" Ken called out "Mr. Havoc said he's leaving now".

"I shall answer you soon" Davis smiled at the man.

"Take your time, I will know when you're ready" And with that, the man was gone.

"_Scar_" Davis thought "_How do you know so much about me?_".

And with a turn, Davis walked off to his group of friends.

- - - - - -

Though the ceremony was a completely public event, the reception that followed was purely private, family and close friends, most of which in the military were the only ones allowed in the venue. Every ceremonial uniform was replaced by either elegant dresses or sophisticated tuxedos. Davis himself had changed into an almost black tuxedo, except for the dark purple tie. Sitting at the round table with his friends, they slowly left to talk with the few friends they had made in the new country, or take a spin on the dance floor. By the end of it, Davis was the only one left at the table, watching a distraught Ken being dragged to the polished floorboards by a determined Yolie.

"Come on Ken" She said happily "Let's dance a bit".

"Alright, I – whoa" Ken said as he was sharply tugged to the nearest empty space.

Grasping Yolie's hip and hand, Ken waited for her to place her hand on his shoulder.

It never came.

"Um, Yolie?" Ken began "You do know how to dance right?"

A surprised look crossed Yolie's face.

Smiling his warm smile, Ken took Yolie's hand and placed it on his shoulder. From there he slowly showed her the basics.

"Hehehe" Davis snickered, trying to get himself lost in the fun.

But Scar's eyes constantly nagged on his consciousness.

Getting up, Davis quickly ducked and weaved his way through the crowd to an empty balcony, a glass of water in his hand. Leaning against the railing, Davis gave a quick clap and poured the water into his palm. Watching the water hold its shape in his palm, Davis willed the liquid into his choice.

An ice replica of the Ishbalian man stared at Davis with the same eyes the real one had. Quickly changing his mind, Davis found the ice shifting into an image of his first family. Looking at the smiling people with comfort, Davis remembered what his adoptive mother had said to him on that day he had to leave. Melting the others and enlarging his mother, Davis could remember the signs of Ishbalian inheritance on his mother. Davis wasn't sure why it happened, but the remembrance of his mother forced the ice to morph into that dreaded creature he had created, costing him an arm and his sister her life. Terrified at the miniature abomination, Davis crushed the monstrosity in his hand, sending a wave of pain as the delicate shards of ice cut into his flesh. Shaking the ice shards out, one painful clap later and the cuts had healed.

"Davis" A concerned voice sounded behind the alchemist.

Turning around, the bearer of miracles saw the bearer of light, dressed in a periwinkle blue gown that flowed to the ground.

"I was concerned when I, I mean we couldn't find you" She said.

"Oh" Davis said, waving his hand "Sorry, just needed some fresh air".

Rushing over to him, Kari grasped the boy's hand.

"Davis" Kari said "Your finger is bleeding".

"Oh, guess I cut it on the railing" Davis lied as he watched a small bead of blood flow down his index finger "_Stupid, stupid, stupid_".

Wiping away the blood with a handkerchief, Kari took the finger up to her mouth and lightly kissed it, smiling sweetly at the flabbergasted boy.

"Kari…I…I" Davis began stuttering.

"Davis" Another voice penetrated the silence.

"Mum?" Davis said, staring at the white gowned woman.

"Come, dance with your mother" She said, grabbing her son by his hand.

"Listen to your mother Davis" Mustang said as he entered the conversation "Miss Kamiya, I'd be delighted if you would join me in a dance also".

The two separated as the adults brought them to the dance floor.

"Davis" Riza began, looking at her son's distant eyes "Is something the matter, you don't seemed to be enjoying yourself?"

"Sorry mum" Davis said, startling out of his daze "I'm really happy for you and Mustang, it's just that I met someone today?".

"Scar right" The blonde woman, catching her son off guard "I know, that's why we invited him to the wedding, we thought you would benefit".

"Maybe" Davis sighed.

"And what about your young friend" Riza asked as the two danced "Miss Kamiya?".

Davis blushed and looked away.

"Come one Davis" The now Mrs. Mustang smiled "You can tell your mommy anything, like you used to".

"It's…complicated" Davis sighed yet again.

"Doesn't seem so" Riza said knowingly "It's obvious she has the same feelings for you as you she, be open and honest with her".

"Open and honest will probably scare the hell out of her" Davis replied.

"If she loves you, she will come back" Davis met the loving eyes of his mother "Or you can just jump her bones, if I'm right she'll probably like it".

"Aw come on mum, gross" Davis retched as his mother laughed loudly.

"Hahaha" The blonde laughed, her face suddenly changing to a fierce gaze "But if I find out you did that, I'm going to use you as target practice".

"Excuse me Davis" The charming voice of Mustang said as he walked up to the boy, a shocked Digi-destined in his hand "May I cut in? We'll trade partners".

"Sure" The young alchemist said, kissing his mother on her cheek.

"So" Davis began as a new song started and he and Kari held each other properly "What did Mustang talk to you about?".

"Fire" Kari said "Lot's of fire and how he could use it internationally if something bad happened to you".

"Funny" Davis said "I got the same thing with mum; she threatened to use those new guns on me".

"Davis" Kari smiled at the boy "You sure have weird parents".

"Heh, tell me about it" Davis smiled, suddenly dipping the bearer of light.

"What do you mean you won't?" A shrill voice said near the young dancers.

To the left, Winry and Ed were dancing and arguing at the same time.

"Like I said" Ed began "Just because we go to one wedding it's no reason to have our own".

"You meanie" Winry cried "You don't love me do you".

"I never said that" Ed sighed in frustration, seeing Davis and Kari mid-dip "Hey there shorty, how's it going".

"Just fine shrimp" Davis sniped back "What's the problem?".

"Winry's gung-ho on weddings" Ed explained "She wants one now".

"Well, it is said that the woman who catches the bouquet and the man the garter strap are destined for the next wedding" Kari pointed out.

"What a great idea" Winry clapped "Ok Ed, if I catch the bouquet and you the garter strap, we'll plan our wedding".

"Tch, no deal" Ed grunted.

Winry pulled out a wrench from her cleavage.

"Okay okay" Ed blanched "I'll try and get the stupid strap".

"Ladies and gentlemen" Havoc's voice rung out "Now before the main event, the wedding games, consisting of only two games, will commence".

"Speak of the devil" Davis smiled at the annoyed Elric elder.

"Single ladies, if you would kindly form a group, there's a glass bowl in which you can write you phone numbers in if you-".

**Crash**

Someone hit Havoc with a glass.

"Anyway" The bleeding 2nd lieutenant said "Please gather before the lovely bride, one who which I find extremely sexy and-"

A torrent of fire and bullets screamed towards the ladies man.

"As I was saying" Havoc laughed, his bowtie shot off and his hair slightly aflame "As the bride prepares to throw the bouquet".

The group of single woman glared and nudged each other, hoping to gain favor.

"Ugh" Winry grunted "I'm the smallest, but I won't give up".

As the tied flowers sailed through the air, numerous hands went up to receive the falling object and the prophecy it entails. Halfway into its arch, a small distortion in the air flickered past the flowers, knocking them off course and into the arms of a certain lady mechanic.

"Yeehah" Winry cried "I got them".

"Ah crap" Ed paled next to his brother and Davis, who both snickered.

"Gatomon" Kari whispered, watching her partner's head pop out under the table cloth "Did you?"

"What can I say" The cat digimon shrugged "I'm just a helpless romantic".

"And now, can the gents gather, our honorable fuehrer just needs to get the object off his wife's thigh".

Cat calls and jeers filled the room as Roy's head disappeared under his wife's dress, coming out 30 seconds later with the garter strap between his teeth. The men all gathered eagerly, except for Ed how needed a quick boot to the arse to get him on the floor.

"Ah, screw this" Ed thought as he watched Mustang pull the strap back "I know, I'll fake it, meaning I won't get yelled out if it looks like I tried".

With a look of determination Winry thought was Ed's acceptance to her idea, she cheered her boyfriend on.

And with a quick snap, the band of material sailed through the air.

"Oh dear" Ed said happily as he tripped over his feet "I seemed to have fallen".

"Idiot brother" Alphonse smiled and winked at Davis "We'll see what happens when you don't play fair".

Two simultaneous claps later, the group of single men found them selves all falling over as a ripple coursed through the floor. It was all up to fate know who got the cloth now. Okay, that's a lie; it was actually up to Davis. The strap rose and fell as if it was flying in the wind, before landing softly into Ed's out stretched hand.

"What the hell?" Ed stared at the strap in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's my fiancée" Winry shouted.

"Ah crap" Ed paled.

"Well well well" Havoc declared "Looks like we have our lucky couple, let's get them up here people".

Winry dragged the disheartened alchemist to the centre of the empty dance floor.

"Great show you two" The 2nd lieutenant smiled "Though it doesn't end here, if the lovely lady would take a seat".

"Huh?" The two blondes said to the third.

"Well" Havoc explained "It's the second part of the tradition; the male winner now places the garter on the bouquet catcher".

"You gotta be friggin kidding me?" Ed yelled over the jeers and wolf whistles the crowd emanated.

"Oh shut up you wuss" Winry said, sitting down softly "Unless your not up to the challenge, being so short and all".

"Grr, I'll show you" Ed growled, holding the strap in his cloth, falling to his knees.

"Not like that knucklehead" Mustang yelled at the main table "Use your teeth".

"You gotta be nuts" Ed mumbled, placing the elastic between his teeth.

It was taking 3 times longer for Ed to put the strap on than Mustang to take it off. Fed up, Winry smacked the lump under her dress with a wrench.

"Stop staring and get to work" Winry growled.

The unconscious form of Ed slumped out, the strap out of his teeth and onto his girlfriend.

"Finally" Winry huffed, picking her boyfriend up and smothering him in kisses, cries and whistles deafening the room.

Hours passed by as the cake was cut, the toasts made, and every other type of celebration made the day a complete success. By the end of the night, the final rounds of songs were played, urging everyone to dance.

"One last waltz my dear" Davis bowed before Kari in an over the top gentleman fashion.

"Oh sir" Kari played, pretending to fan herself "You do go on, I'd be delighted".

"Gatomon?" Veemon began as he watched the pair walk off "Are these the games human's play with each other? It's all very long and complicated".

"That's human affection for you" The cat champion said as she licked her paws of wedding cake "It's long, it's awkward, and it usually doesn't end well, but there's always those times when it's the greatest things in all the worlds".

"One more question" Veemon said.

"What is it?" Gatomon asked.

"What did Davis' mommy mean by Davis 'Jumping Kari's bones'?" The small dragon asked innocently "That doesn't seem much fun for either of them".

* * *

Ah, just couldn't bare to not write this, it's probably the best humor I've come up with, and if you all know me, my forte lies in fast paced fights and so-forth, which I can guarantee in the next chapter, whenever the hell that comes. Till next time – Wolvie. 


	13. Chapter 13: Paradise Lost

Full Digi Alchemist

Chapter 13

The brown haired bearer of light woke to the fine strands of sunlight beaming down into the women's barracks at central HQ. Last night was the wedding and the girl was still feeling the after-effects of such a wild night.

"Gatomon" The young Digi-destined tried to rouse her partner.

"Mmf" Was the cat type's response, trying to bat away the prodding hand with her tail.

"Yolie?" Kari asked, looking at the sleeping girl in the bed nest to hers.

All she got in return were more objections and muffled words, most of them being about a certain bearer of friendship.

Quickly slipping into the showers to freshen up and change, the young girl was ready to leave the barracks and hopefully find Davis and the others.

'_Wow' _Kari thought to herself as she looked at her watch _'Even after such a party, I'm still up early, it's only 6.30'._

Walking the maze like corridors of the central building, the Digi-dentine's ears caught the end of a conversation held by two guards.

"Pup of the military for you, now he's back he's probably going to act like he owns us" Kari overheard a rather gruff guard say.

"Yeah" The other replied "He was a sniveling brat the first time round, now I bet he's the cockiest little shit around".

Kari's blood boiled at the men's comments, just as she was about to turn the corner and give them a piece of her mind, a blur of blue and the sound of metal shot out from the corner on the other end of the hall.

"Good morning gentlemen" A strangely calm Riza said.

She was currently between the two guards, her arms crossed and her guns at their necks.

"I expect you'd like to take back the things you said about my son and apologize to him the next chance you get".

The two men slightly nodded.

"Good" The blond sharpshooter said happily, holstering her new guns "I'm glad we worked that out".

"Oh, Ms. Hawkeye, I-I mean Mrs. Hawkeye, uh…Mrs. Mustang" Kari tried to say as she ran to the leaving General.

"Please Ms. Kamiya, call me Riza" Davis' mother stopped and faced the panicked looking girl _'Heh, I suspect you'll be calling me mom in the future'._

"Sorry Riza" Kari replied "You can call me Kari if you want".

"Sure Kari" Riza shook the girl's hand in agreement "So what did you want to ask?"

"Well" Kari began "Since I still don't know the layout of the building, I got kinda lost; I was looking for Davis since I thought he'd be around somewhere".

"That's quite alright Kari" The woman's smile calmed the girl "Davis is currently practicing, I was on my way to join him actually".

"Really?" Kari brightened up "Can I please come? I promise I won't get in the way".

"Of course dear" Riza chuckled.

And so the two walked together down the numerous corridors of Central HQ. As they walked, Kari glanced up at the women that her alchemist friend had told her so much about.

'_Smart, beautiful, dedicated, and Davis loves her more than anyone else in the world'_ She thought as she watched the light shine off the woman's face _'I have to admit, I'm a little jealous'._

"We're here" The fuehrer's new wife proclaimed as they stood before a dark door.

"Shooting Range" Kari read the sign above the door "This is Davis' training?"

"Yes" Riza replied "I saw him walk in earlier, I thought it would be nice to surprise him by joining him myself. I ran into you coming back from getting my presents".

"I see" Kari said as she and the General entered the room.

The room they entered was the spectator's room, a sheet of thick, bullet-proof glass showed the rows of open booths were the shooters stood as they fired at targets.

"We watch new recruits demonstrate their skills from here" The blond woman explained "I found Davis in here earlier; I guess he wanted some basic practice to start off with".

"Where else could he be?" Kari asked, looking into the distance to see the paper dummies.

"The next practice room over, probably trying the combat simulator" Riza replied as she led the girl down to the booths "But before we go see him, let's take a look at his score".

Pressing a small button on the wall, the sheet of paper with the human silhouette on the centre booth line wheeled forward, allowing Kari to grab it.

"Wow" Kari gasped as she looked at the score.

Lots of small holes were located on the head and heart region of the paper, only one or two holes strayed away from the main group and out of the centre circles.

"Well, it seems that 3 years absence hasn't dulled his skills" Davis' adoptive mother said "That scamp, I bet he turned his home into a shooting range quite often to earn these scores".

"About Davis' home" Kari began "I only found out recently that Davis had been living alone since he came back, it just didn't seem like Davis to make that kind of choice, he's always been such a people person".

The blond woman lowered the paper to the booth desk, looking at the young girl with such sad eyes "Even though Davis isn't biologically my son, watching him leave on that train tore a piece of my soul of that was lost until I saw my boy come back, to hold him in my arms again and to feel the love he had for me".

"Davis must have felt the same way" Kari said quietly "Then was the cheery, happy-go-lucky Davis he showed us just a mask to a lonely, scared little boy?"

"I don't think so" Riza said with a smile "Human's are complicated creatures; a certain shrimp of an alchemist taught me that".

Kari laughed at what Edward would have said if he was in earshot.

"But no" Riza continued "Davis was never good with concealing his emotions, if he was sad, he'd let you know".

'_Maybe'_ Kari thought to herself _'But then again, those 3 years away must have done things to Davis we can't even imagine'._

"Let's go see Davis" The blond sharpshooter said, leading the younger female into the adjoining hall.

"See" Kari watched as the woman pointed her finger "There's Davis there".

Davis was indeed there. Standing alone in an artificial street, the bright lights above gleamed off the sweat drenched body of the shirtless boy, only dressed in pants, boots and the gun harness he wore around his waist. His metal arm glowed white under the lights as the index finger twitched as with his biological one, both inching towards the guns in their leather pouches.

Suddenly, a loud siren blared.

Multiple targets shot up over the large simulated city section. Sweeping in a large arc, Davis pulled his two guns from their holsters and held them ready. The young girl had to hold her ears as the loud shots repeated over and over again, but even though she deafened herself, she never took her eyes of Davis. The way he moved as he blasted the targets into oblivion, curving and twisting his body to both avoid the barrage of rubber pellets shot at him and to give him an opening shot at some targets Kari thought were impossible to hit. Even though she knew what Davis was doing was a dance of death and needless violence, she was a little ashamed to find herself compelled to never take her eyes off the boy till he stopped. When Davis ran out of bullets, which was 3 times, Kari watched in amazement at the feats he preformed to reload his powerful handguns. Throwing one gun into the air, he fired at it with the other, sending it spinning at rapid speed through the air, but also hitting the clip-eject switch. The two women watched as the ejected clip flew out with such force it embedded itself into one of the targets. As the unloaded gun fell, Davis pulled an ammo clip out of his holster belt and held it in an open palm, the gun falling onto the clip and quickly being cocked, ready for another 30 rounds. It was well over 2 minutes when the targets finally ran out and Davis' guns smoked from such extensive use.

"Whew" Davis sighed as he holstered his guns, exhaling deeply.

Kari looked into Davis' eyes. For a second they seemed blurry and distant, but almost instantly, they turned back to a sharp and focus viewed.

"Hey mom" Davis said happily as he went to hug his adoptive mother.

"Not so fast" The blond General held a towel in front of herself.

The young alchemist ran face first into the fluffy material.

"Blah" Davis spat out a mouthful of towel.

"Clean yourself, then you get a hug" The now Mrs. Mustang said.

'_Such a mummy's boy'_ Kari thought with a giggle as she watched Davis wipe himself of sweat.

"There, now you can hug me" Riza smiled, feeling her son's arms around her ribs.

After a quick, yet slightly awkward greeting to Kari, Davis turned back to his mother.

"So, how'd I do?" Davis asked, stepping away to change his ammo clips.

"Still showboating a little too much" Davis' mother criticized "You're going to destroy your guns if you keep shooting at them".

"Alchemy fixes that" Davis replied, holstering his weapons.

"Only if you've got that arm intact" Riza countered "The enemy takes that away, you're going to end up with no powers and no weapons".

Davis stayed silent, obviously losing the argument.

"Oh, by the way mom" Davis said, suddenly "I've been working on a super cool move, I think you'd enjoy it".

"Very well Davis" Riza replied "Fix the room, Kari and I will be over here".

With a clap of his hands, all the holes Davis made sealed up.

"Okay Veemon" Davis called to the balcony above them "Press the big red button".

"Right Davis" The sound of the little blue dragon's voice piped "Battle situation Omega".

"Hmm, interesting" Kari heard the woman mumble "Completely surrounded with maximum fire powered targets, even I have trouble with this one".

Standing like he did before, Davis waited as a silent calm lingered in the room.

The siren blared once more.

Suddenly, about a 40 targets sprung up around Davis. Each target had a small turret attached to it, capable of firing small, but still hurtful rubber pellets.

Drawing his guns, Davis rammed the two weapons together. Neither Kari nor Riza were sure why they stuck together, probably some magnets in the guns. The combined weapons were thrown into the air. Clapping once, Davis raised his hands into the air below the weapons. With a small pulse in the air, the guns stopped their arc, freezing in midair. Suddenly, the guns began to spin at tremendous speeds, forming a black sphere in the air, red and blue lightning streaking across it at tremendous speeds. A second passed and the guns started firing. Even Riza had to cover her ears as the small explosions propelled the bullets into the targets, completely obliterating some into nothing but hole-filled stumps. A few seconds later the hail of ammo ceased, and Davis walked out of the cloud of dust towards the awaiting females.

"Phew, I'm pooped" Davis smiled "That move always takes it out of me".

"Very spectacular Davis" Riza smiled and clapped "Fast and incredibly powerful".

Kari would have clapped to, but the show had scared her.

'_Was this Davis' outlet for his pain?'_ She thought _'Developing fast ways to kill lots of people at a time?'_

"Kari" The girl was snapped out of her thoughts by Davis' voice.

"Oh, Davis, you scared me" She said, meaning that in more ways than one.

"Sorry bout that" He laughed and scratched the back of his head "Would you like to get some breakfast with us? The others are still sleeping so we've got some time".

"Sure Davis" The bearer of light smiled.

Throwing on his light blue jacket, Davis and the two females left to get breakfast at a small café.

"You sure Veemon doesn't want to come?" Kari asked "He does know we're getting breakfast?"

"It was a contest between food and sleep" Davis said "Sleep won out, but only barely he told me".

"Davis" Riza began "I wish you put a shirt on, you're walking around in only a jacket".

"Oh come on mom" Davis said, pulling at the strap that linked his jacket in the front "It looks good, besides, I'm pretty sure I've seen some guy in a movie or game or something wear something like I am, so I thought I'd try it".

"Very well Davis" The slightly miffed woman said.

"Wow, that was easy" Kari said to a smiling Davis.

"Hehehe, she knows I've still got the puppy dog pout if I don't get my way" Davis snickered.

"You know I shoot at Black Hayate for that pout" Riza said, making Davis flinch and trip over.

After a short walk through the now sunny streets of Central city, the three made there way to a small café where they placed their orders and sat at a small table outside. After their meals were brought to them, Davis and Kari spent most of the time telling Riza about their adventures in the Digital World. After all three had their fill of food and stories, they made their way back to HQ, were their friends would have all woken up by now. Excusing herself, Riza left to get back to the mountain of paperwork and getting ready for her honeymoon with her new husband.

"You seem…distracted" Davis said after a few minutes of silently walking through the corridors "Like you want to say something".

"I-I'm sorry Davis" Kari said.

"Wha?" Davis turned to face his friend.

"It's…it's" Kari couldn't look into such caring eyes any longer "Nothing".

A small smile formed on Davis' face.

"It's okay" The young alchemist said softly.

"No, no it's not okay" Kari said behind teary eyes "Davis…I…I think I-"

Suddenly, a loud explosion shook the earth.

"Kari look" Davis said, instinctively drawing a handgun from his holster, using it to point out into the garden.

There, among the now wrecked garden, was a large dark figure.

"BlackWarGreymon?" Davis and Kari gasped in unison.

The armored head of the defeated digimon, though staticing and shifting in and out of reality turned to the two Digi-destined.

"-nger…B.b.b.bewa" Was all that could be heard before the behemoth disappeared.

"Kari" Davis began, watching as the garden filled with military guards "Did you see".

"Yeah" Kari replied, equally shocked "It just isn't possible".

* * *

Oh no, what on Earth could cause this visage of the fallen digimon? Is it even of Earth? Who knows? When will I stop asking questions only I know the answer to? Right now. Anyway, sorry once again for the long period of absence, you know the drill with study and work and all that jazz. (By the way, 10 points for who can tell me the idea of the shirtless jacket look came from). Looks like I've finally got some story line going, a change from all the Davis/Kari romance I've been hinting Anyway, don't forget to review and see you all next time true believers - Wolvie 


	14. Chapter 14: Farewell For Now

Full Digi Alchemist

Chapter 14

"Whoa" Was all T.K could say "That's messed up".

The entire Digi-crew were sitting at a large meeting table, their partners at their sides.

"He just can't be back" Yolie said "We all watched him being deleted".

"He wasn't deleted remember" Davis replied "His data was converted into some sort of barrier to the Digi-world".

"Then that means" Cody began.

"That someone or something has forced their way into the Digi-world" Ken finished.

The group remained silent for a few minutes, before Patamon piped up.

"T.K" The flying pig digimon said "Didn't you take a laptop with you?"

"Oh right" T.K replied "Izzy told me to take just incase there was some sort of emergency happened in the Digi-world".

"I'd say this qualifies as an emergency situation" Armadillomon said.

"Alright" T.K said as he booted up the laptop "Hopefully the signal is strong enough to get a connection, otherwise we're screwed".

Both humans and digimon waited on baited breath as they watched the small window display the connection progress.

"Alright" They cheered as the internet connection pulled through.

"Okay everybody" Davis said as he held out his Digi-vice "Digi-port op-"

"Davis wait!"

The young alchemist hit the ground with a thud. Just as they were about to leave, Riza and Winry burst through the doors. The young mechanic was holding a long box in her arm.

"Hold up young man" Riza Mustang said "You're not going anywhere".

"Aw mom, come on" Davis whined "This is what I do".

"At least let me send a patrol to scout the area for you" The blond woman said, worry obvious on her voice.

"Sorry mom" Davis replied "We're the only ones who can go, sort of a destiny thing".

"Here Davis" Winry pulled off the box cover to reveal his custom ordered arm "I finished this a few days ago, but things have been too hectic to polish it properly".

"Alright, thanks Winry" Davis cheered as the young woman removed his basic arm "Ow, bloody hell"

"Sorry Davis" Winry apologized as Davis swore again as she attached his new arm "You know how nerve aligning is".

"Yeah, yeah" Davis replied, trying out his new arm "Wow, this thing sure feels nice, like a real arm".

"That's the new steel I was trying out" Winry smiled in delight "It's lighter, tougher and more flexible than the old stuff; it's perfect for battle situations".

"Oh yeah" Davis whistled as he transmuted the plates into four menacing looking blades "Now that's a nifty piece of auto mail".

Outside Davis' field of vision, Kari had a worried look on her face.

"Well then" Davis turned to his friends "If I remember correctly, we've got a world to save, Digi-port open!"

A blinding flash of light entered the room containing 14 persons, and as the light died down, only 2 remained.

"Good luck Davis" Riza said.

"That's right" Winry added "And if you bust up that auto mail, I'm going to kill you over and over again".

"You can use the guns he gave me" The older blond laughed.

"No thanks" Winry laughed back "I prefer the wrench, that way they know they're sorry for it".

One trip at light speed later, the group of destined landed with a soft thump at a familiar area in the digital world.

"Would you look at that" T.K said with a smile "Right outside Gennai's place, that's convenient".

"It was intended child" The elderly man known as Gennai said as he descended the stone steps "You're here for a reason".

"Gennai" Kari said "It's good to see you again".

"It's nice to you to" Gennai replied to the girl "How is Gatomon doing?"

"Just fine sir" The cat digimon replied "Thanks again for finding my ring".

Everyone greeted Gennai in similar fashion. Though when it came to Davis, who was last to greet him, the old man did something very strange. At the sight of the metal hand visible from the bomber jacket sleeve, Gennai launched himself at the young alchemist, his cane in a high arc. Reacting as any soldier would, Davis drew out his left handgun and aimed it square between the old man's eyes as he drew closer, the cane being blocked by the mechanical bicep.

"The arm" Gennai growled "Lose it".

"Why?" Davis growled back "It's just an arm".

"I will not allow such diabolical arts that arm allows you to wield" He stepped back, his anger not fading "If it flesh and bone, I would have asked you to leave".

"Humph" Davis grunted as he holstered his weapon and removed the metal limb, resting it against the stone steps.

"Leave those instruments of death as well" Gennai said as he turned to walk up the stairs "Then you can come up".

"Oh for Christ's sake" Davis swore "You can't be serious".

"Come on Davis" Kari said, also a little happier Davis was rid of the guns "Gennai's place, Gennai's rules. Besides, we need his wisdom".

"Fine" Davis grunted as he unclipped his holster, laying it down "Something's off though, it doesn't feel…normal".

"Probably due to that thing trying to enter the Digi-world" Ken said, waiting for his friend to catch up "Once we find out what it is, you can put your stuff back on".

"Alright" Davis said as he, Kari and Ken ascended the steps "Guess I can't be much of a leader if I don't do what's best for the team".

"That's the Davis we know and love" Kari laughed, quickly clapping a hand over her mouth as she realized what she said.

Davis tried to look away, failing miserably to hide his blush. Ken just looked at the sky, a sly smile on his lips he could hide as well as Davis could his blush.

Up in Gennai's large villa, the rest of the Digi-destined were already seated on the large mat as Gennai stood before them. Once everyone was comfortable Gennai began talking.

"You are all probably wondering about the disturbance that happened only a few hours ago" Gennai said "Well, fortunately I have some good news about it".

The group breathed a sigh of relief, all except Davis.

"A rouge digimon with a small amount of dark energy infused in his system had tried to break through the barrier" The old man explained "If not for the protection of that digimon, he would have succeeded".

"But I saw BlackWarGreymon crash into our world" Davis interrupted.

"Hold your tongue till I say so child" Gennai said gruffly "What you saw was the shield program being attacked, it phased through your world for a few seconds but healed and returned to it's duties".

"So that's it? No crazy shit for us to do?" Davis said, getting up.

"Insolent child" The old man growled "I am not finished, you must all leave in the next 3 minutes, and your partners must stay here".

"What?" Davis said, his voice not alone.

"Though it was a minor problem, it shows just how vulnerable our protection really is" Gennai explained "Every digimon has been brought back, all must be accounted for while a new protection system is being created, a process that will take 4 years".

No one could hold in a gasp after hearing the grim news. Everyone expected Davis to fly off the handle with some remark, or even to get angry at the situation. It never came.

"Okay" Davis said, his only hand resting on his partner's head "Take care Veemon, I'll be waiting for you when we get back".

"Sure thing Davis" Veemon smiled "Get strong with your alchemy and I'll become a better fighter".

"Right" Davis replied "We'll both become an unstoppable force".

And with that, Davis walked slowly out of the large building. Each human said their teary farewells to their digimon counterparts. Finally, after final goodbyes were said, the human group left the Digi-world in a fantastic flash of light.

"Davis" Riza cried as she watched her son re-enter the room via the laptop.

It had started raining in the real world, a sign Riza took as a bad one. Hoping her son would be alright, she had waited the entire time he was gone.

"Mom" Davis replied, hugging his mother.

"Davis? Is something wro-" The blond sharpshooter failed to finish her sentence as he son left her embrace and walked out of the room.

"Oh dear" She sighed, watching her boy shut the door "I guess some things never change".

"Um" Ken said softly "Perhaps we should go follow him, we all found out we had to leave our partners for a few years".

"I expect something like that had happened" The lady General sighed "You all probably know Davis becomes distant when he's sad".

"Actually" T.K replied "We've never seen Davis as depressed as this. Infact, we hardly ever see Davis sad at all".

"He's always stuck to being happy, angry or, or, actually that's it" Cody added.

"Strange" Riza replied with a sigh "Perhaps bringing him home wasn't the best thing for him".

"Come now dear, don't think of such things" A new voice entered the conversation.

"Hello darling" Riza turned to face her husband "Finished with your reports?"

Roy very uncharacteristically laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"I thought I'd take a break" He said under the glare in his wife's eyes "Seems like it was just the right time".

"We were just about to go find Davis" Kari said.

"Please, don't worry about Davis" Roy replied, waving his hand "I'll go and have a talk with him; he can't have his mommy running to him every time he scrapes his knee".

The sound of guns slowly being loaded filled the room.

"WellguessIbettergofindthatsonofminebyeeveryone" Roy dashed out of the room as fast as he could.

Everyone held their breath wondering how Davis' mother would react.

"Aww" She sighed, holstering her weapons "He called Davis his son, how sweet".

- - - - - - -

Davis was currently sitting on the steps of Central HQ, the rain beating on his head as he held his knees up to his chest.

"Davis" The recognizable voice of Roy Mustang called, stepping slowly down the cement stairs.

"What am I Roy?" Davis asked, not facing his new father "Am I cursed by some benevolent force? Or am I a devil myself? Destined for everyone close to me to either leave or die?"

"If there is such a thing as the work of the devil, then there's no doubt it's what happened in those tragic events in your life" Roy replied "We are state alchemists Davis, should something happen, we will be mobilized, and should the order be given, we must be ready to dirty our own hands".

"But" Roy sighed as he sat down next to his son "That's the reasoning of an adult. Even if he acts like an adult, he's still a child".

"However" He continued, flicking his glove to try and create a flame in the rain "There will probably be hardship and anguish greater than today awaiting him ahead of the path he's chosen. And even if he is forced to accept it, all he can do is keep moving on".

Davis sighed once more.

"How long do you plan to keep sulking" Roy asked.

"Shut up Roy" Davis replied.

"You know, you can call me dad" Roy said lightly.

This earned a small smile from Davis.

The two waited in the rain for a few more minutes.

"Okay Dad" Davis finally said "But you have to do something for me".

"Oh, and that is?" Mustang smiled back.

"I want a state title, no more 'Pup of the military' name" Davis said, facing his new father "You choose, but make sure it's proper".

"Very well son" Roy said, standing up with his son "C'mon, you're friends are worried about you, we'll have a feast as a proper farewell to those little friends of yours".

"Sounds good" Davis smiled

"By the way Davis" Roy smiled slyly "How does 'Full Digi Alchemist' sound to you?"

And sure enough, Davis' mood had improved significantly. For the remainder of the time being, Davis was his normal cheery self. And as the days counted down, it was finally time for the group to leave.

"You sure you don't want to come back with us Davis?" Kari asked one final time "Four years is such a long time".

"Heh, I'd love to go with you guys" Davis told the group "But I have a duty to the Ishbalians to fulfill, they're my people, and they could really use me in rebuilding their nation".

Everyone looked a little sad and depressed.

"Oh cheer up guys" Davis smiled "Did you really think I'd leave you without a few gifts?"

"Huh?" Everyone said.

"Well, I can't be the only alchemist in the group, it's just not fair" Davis smiled "So I all got you guys books, lots and lots of books".

"Ah, my sword, I can't find it" Cody broke the silence Davis' comment produced.

"Oh, that's right" Davis turned around and presented the wooden sword to his friend "I had Armstrong put his family alchemy seals on your sword, hope you don't mind".

"Mr. Armstrong?" Cody said, turning to their escort to their home "Are you allowed to do that?"

"I feel Davis is as much a part of the Armstrong family as I am, it's was my pleasure" The muscular man smiled, throwing his shirt off and flexing "GROW STRONG YOUNG WARRIOR, READ THE TEXTS AND WIELD THE AWESOME POWER OF THE ARMSTRONG LINEAGE".

"Oh bloody hell Armstrong" Davis rubbed the bridge of his nose "Oh, by the way Ken, I got Winry to give some of her books on auto mail to you, and some materials to make some auto mail of your own".

Ken would have thanked his friend, but a certain glasses-wearing Digi-destined cut him off.

"Thanks for the gift Davis" She said "I'll be sure Ken and I read them, so we both become good at auto mail" _'That'll get that harlot to stop paying so much attention to Ken'_.

"Err, okay" Davis said _'Phew, I forgot to get Yolie anything"._

"T.K" Davis moved on "I got you a little something too"

"Thanks Davis" T.K smiled as Davis handed him the package "You got my name right too".

Opening the box, T.K found a small metal wrist bracelet, a charm with a spinning coin hanging from the metal beads.

"Now that's a very powerful seal" Davis warned "Really read the books I marked out for you".

"Will do Davis" T.K grabbed Davis' extended hand.

"And don't think I forgot about you Kari" Davis smiled, pulling out a small box "I got you some of those long, fingerless gloves you like".

"Oh Davis, you shouldn't have" Kari said as she took the box, opening to see a strange symbol on the palms.

"They're made from flame cloth" Davis explained "One little clap and that seal can create a blast of light, I thought you'd appreciate a non-destructive technique".

"Come children" The still shirtless Armstrong said "Your boat departs"

As the children filed onto the water vessel, Davis grabbed both Ken and Kari's hands.

"Wait you guys" Davis said, taking his goggles off and handing them to Ken "Here Ken, lead them well while I'm gone".

"Quit joking Davis" Ken said, looking at the symbolic goggles "I'm not a leader, I can't replace you".

"Damn strait you're not a better leader than me" Davis laughed "But you're my best friend and best person I think is suited for the role, I believe in your abilities and judgment".

"Davis, thank you" The former digimon emperor said, hugging his friend "I promise I'll make you proud".

"Then I wish you the best of luck" The young alchemist said as he watched his friend climb into the boat.

"Something you wanted to ask me Davis?" Kari asked.

"Actually, I had another gift for you" Davis replied, producing a small velvet bag.

"Oh Davis" Kari gasped.

Inside the pouch was a set of small diamond earrings, shaped in the form of little angles wings. Inside was a thin silver necklace with a diamond Angewomon with sapphire outlines.

"Now don't go telling the others I spoil you like this" Davis laughed "They'll get so jealous".

"Davis" Was all Kari could say

"Those gifts come with a promise also" Davis began "When we meet again, no matter the situation, we'll drop everything and go somewhere for a peaceful evening together. Promise?" He extended his hand.

Batting the hand away, Kari laid a kiss on the boy's cheek, hugging him afterwards.

"Promise" She said.

And as they broke apart, the young alchemist watched the girl he loved so walk into the boat, and as I drew away from the harbor, wave to not only her but all his friends as they returned to their homeland.

- - - - - - - -

"Such a pretty sight" Gennai said as he watched the digimon play in his garden "It's nice to see such peace".

"Oh come now" A sultry voice said from the shadows "This act is making me feel nauseous".

"He he, that's all it is, just an act" Gennai turned to the shadow "Lust"

"Quite so" The figure of the once dead homunculus stepped into the light, her dark hair and clothing like shadows themselves "To think we fell at the hands of such pitiful humans".

"Owie owie" A child like voice said "Gluttony go bye bye, but Lust was there, so Gluttony happy".

"I must say" Gennai said as his figure began to warp "To think father chose us over everyone else to be split in two incase we ever died"

"At full power I could have killed that flame scum so easily" Lust fumed, watching her partner Envy stand where Gennai once stood "Instead I had to watch and feel my other half being burned again and again".

"You sure took all of your anger out on the old fart" The girlish looking Envy smiled "I've never seen you act, so disgustingly human, at least we got a small amount of info from him before you turned him into shish kabobs".

"Hmph, your one to talk Envy" Lust sniped back "That crap you pulled with the boy almost got you found out".

"Meh" Envy shrugged "He reminded me of the pipsqueak, what was I to do?".

"Father is gone" Lust said "And that boy was chosen by father to be our ticket to getting him back, just remember that".

"Whatever" Envy said "We've got 4 years to get this dirtball ready, and when we do, it's going to be one hell of a family reunion".

* * *

Wow, I updated in record time. Thought I'd change the pace with a more talkative chapter, and I finally got some plot into high gear, yay for me. Anyway, don't forget to review, new chapter out when I get around to it – Wolvie. 


	15. Chapter 15: Full Digi Reunion

Full Digi Alchemist

Chapter 15

Kari Kamiya gently rubbed her hands together.

"Penny for your thoughts sis" The elder Kamiya known as Tai said as he leaned against the boat railing in a similar fashion to his sister.

"It's been three and a half years Tai" Younger sister answered older brother "You would think Davis' would invite us over at least once since we parted".

"Guess Davis had a lot going on for him over there" A smile caught the now 18 year old's face "Rebuilding a nation, helping his people, possibly a girlfriend".

A twinge of anger flickered across the usually calm face of the girl.

"Hehehe" Tai snickered "Little Kari's got a thing for Davis".

"Nyah" Kari poked her tongue out at her brother.

"Seriously though" Tai's laughter died down "What are you going to do when you see him?"

"I don't know" Kari said, returning her attention to the rolling waves "I don't even know what he likes anymore".

"Well, if you say that hairstyle resembles his mom's, I'm sure he'll like it" Tai smiled "Never pegged Davis as a momma's boy, ah well".

Kari had indeed changed her hairstyle. Growing it long enough to fold it into the same style Riza Hawkeye had, Kari added her own variation though by letting two bangs grow out and hang freely at the side of her face.

Her wardrobe had changed also. Discarding her usual tastes, the teenager had chosen a knee high dark skirt with a pink lotus flower on the right side. For a top she had chosen a white button down shirt that she left un-tucked. Her weapons of choice, the flash gloves, were constantly worn, though adjusted in length and colour thanks to alchemy. Currently they reached up to her forearm and were white with a curvy streak of pink.

"You think he'll like my alchemy?" A still worried Kari asked "I've been trying to make the flash stay for more than a few seconds".

"I'm sure he'll love how much progress you've made" Tai laid a hand on his sister's shoulder, earning him a smile from the teen.

"Excuse me Tai, Kari" The deeper sounding voice of Cody interrupted the seen.

"Oh Cody, sorry, didn't see you there" Kari turned to the boy.

For some reason, Cody had chosen to dive into the books Major Armstrong had given the boy. Fascinated by their heroics, Cody wished to emulate the Armstrong ancestors by living by the codes of old that his ancestors maintained. Dressing in dark blue hakama and slightly less dark blue coat, Cody had fully immersed himself in the code of bushido. His wooden sword, engraved with the Armstrong's alchemy over the earth, hung loosely from his back for easy access for battle.

"Sorry to disturb you, but we shall be landing in 3 hours" And with that, the young samurai had gone.

"C'mon Kari" Tai said, patting his sister on the shoulder "Let's get something to eat".

Descending into the ship's galley, the walked the moving corridors until they entered the dining area. The rest of the Digi-destined crew were sitting there and enjoying themselves in food and conversation.

Kari and Cody weren't the only ones who had changed their clothing preferences.

Ken sat by Yolie dressed in grey pants with blue streaks and a white tank top under an unbuttoned black shirt. Resting on his hip was a coiled up whip. Long ago Ken had decided to use alchemy through this weapon since he had some practice with a whip (Skills he used to remind him what he once was, forcing himself to never stray from the path of light) and used some of the flame cloth from Kari's gloves to give off a spark when the whip cracked. The goggles Davis had given him hung from his neck.

Yolie had also dropped her old fashion preferences and asked Mimi to design something for her. The elder bearer of sincerity had given the younger a pair of light blue pants with a few black feather prints and a red, long sleeved shirt with both arms cut off stylishly at the elbow. She didn't seem to be wielding a weapon though.

Last of the new chosen was T.K. The bearer of hope had dressed himself in a pair of black, baggy cargo pants, red shirt and black denim vest. Around his wrist was the chain bracelet Davis had given him, the metal disc of the alchemy component spinning slowly.

The older generation had chosen just normal street clothes for their first voyage to Amestris. The few hours left passed with relative quickness. The group left the boat and boarded the train.

"Hmm, this is different" T.K mumbled to himself as he watched the scenery fly by.

"What's up bro?" Matt asked his younger sibling.

"From what I remember, this isn't the same way to central" T.K responded.

"The vegetation is getting sparser the more we travel" Cody pointed out "We're heading towards some sort of desert".

Cody was right. A few more hours and the train was rumbling over nothing but barren plains of sand. As the whistling of the breaks alerted the crew that they had reached their destination, all were reluctant to exit the comfortable carriage and step into the desert land.

"Excuse me" Kari asked a passing officer on the train "Do you know why we've stopped here?"

"I'm not sure who it is" The man said "All I know is that we're picking up a government official somewhere in this area, shouldn't be more than a few minutes".

"Well, comfort be damned" Tai yawned as he stood up "Time to stretch my legs".

With unanimous agreement, the Digi-destined party exited the train and stepped onto the hot sand.

As everyone was stretching their limbs, a high pitch whistle filled the air.

"What was that?" Yolie asked.

"Look" Ken said, pointing to a dark spot at the top of a very large sand dune.

Suddenly, blue lightning streaked across the dune. With a great rumble, a stone half-pipe rose in the middle of the sandy hill. Further down a great ramp had formed. The dark spot on top of the dune was now accompanied by a taller, thinner spot. The second spot fell over, out of site of the group, and the first was now slowly descending the massive dune. Gaining speed, the growing spot could now be seen in the shape of a person. As the human figure reached the half-pipe with growing speed, it diverted its course and flew up the side of the pipe, spinning and flipping as it passed from side to side. Exiting the pipe, the figure began to grow colour and more distinguished features. Barreling down the hill towards the ramp, the figure was launched into the air, performing even more amazing stunts mid-flight. As the human shaped reached its climbing peak, the board on its feet disappeared and turned into a glider, allowing the user to dive towards the stunned group. Going too fast for the group to recognize, the flying person suddenly tilted up before letting go of the glider and landing in front of the group of stunned teens.

"Howdy guys" A pair of red eyes fell upon the stunned group "It sure has been awhile".

"Davis" Everyone said.

The teen alchemist rose from his crouch, his brown cloak hanging loosely from his body as its hood hid most of his face. Pulling the hood back, everyone gasped at what they saw. A shiny burn scar in the shape of a thick line lay over Davis' right eye.

"Oh Davis" Kari said, stepping forward "It's good to see you again".

"Hey Kari" Davis smiled "You're looking well".

"Howdy Davis" The elder leader waved to younger "How's it going?"

"Better now you guys are here" Davis walked past everyone and headed towards the train "C'mon, it's hot as hell out here".

"Why were you in the desert Davis?" Ken asked his best friend.

"Well" Davis began as he led the party through several carriages "Since Ishbalian territory doesn't have any train stations, I had to hoof it through the desert a bit".

"Must have been hard" Matt said, following the teen alchemist.

"Alchemy did make things a little easier, but I still had to handle the heat" Davis explained "Ah, here we are".

The group had come to a locked door. Pulling out his pocket watch, Davis placed the time keeper into a small depression at the side of the door. Turning it slightly, the sound of gears and cogs working could be heard as the door slowly opened.

"Wow" Everyone except Davis exclaimed as they beheld the sights of the carriage.

Inside the large carriage were comfy chairs, a large bookcase on alchemy texts, pool tables, and a variety of other entertainment devices.

"Enjoy yourselves guys" Davis smiled at his friends "I think you've deserved it by coming all this way".

Everyone went off to enjoy whatever the carriage held within. Some sat on the comfy chairs to take a nap; others played pool for a while. After about an hour, Davis pulled Kari aside and led her to a bar counter.

"Need something Davis?" Kari asked as she sat down and the auburn haired alchemist went behind the bar.

"No, just enjoying your company" Davis replied as he poured to glasses of milk into iced glasses "This is probably the best we can get for alone time".

Kari put her hand over her neck, the diamond necklace pushing against her sternum.

"You remember don't you?" Davis smiled as he walked around and sat next to her "That promise?"

"You know you could have visited us Davis" Kari said as she sipped her drink "It has been a long time".

"I wanted to visit, to see you" Davis replied "But Ishbal was constantly in need of reconstruction and protection, I couldn't forsake an entire civilization for my own personal benefits".

"Oh" Kari exclaimed "I understand, sorry if I sounded selfish".

"I like what you've done with your hair" Davis smiled at the girl.

"You like?" Kari giggled "I wanted to make a good impression with you".

"He he" Davis laughed "Guess I should have done the same, at least have taken a shower".

"It's okay" Kari smiled "The rugged wanderer look suits you".

"You're wondering about the burn mark aren't you?" Davis asked wisely.

Kari just looked at the boy worriedly.

"It's alright, it happened about 2 years ago" Davis went on to explain what happened.

----- (2 years ago) -----

"Pathetic child" A man in military uniform swore as he rammed the butt of his rifle into Davis' face "Ishbalians are nothing but scum, it's our right to exterminate them".

A group of rebel troops had snuck into the small camp Davis was staying at and began torching the tents. Going into the children's tent, Davis had encountered 3 troops, but in his haste had forgotten his pistols. Even though Davis was excellent at hand to hand, they had guns and were threatening to kill the children. As two of the guards rushed Davis and grabbed his arms, the third stood over him and was currently beating him for all he had, already having shot his mechanical arm into nothing more than a large paper weight.

"Your leader is dead" Davis spat out a globule of blood "The fuehrer was a corrupt bastard and a monster, everything he said was idiotic".

"Don't you dare insult the true fuehrer you pathetic alchemist" The man smacked Davis once again.

A sadistic smirk formed on the cruel man's face.

"Perhaps" He said as he pulled a stick of metal out of the fire "We should cut your tongue out".

Drawing ever closer to a stern faced Davis, the man held the molten piece of metal menacingly over the boy's face. Suddenly, the tarp walls of the tent blew away as an enraged Scar dived at the man, his right hand extended. Being tackled by Scar forced the rebel to jut his hand forward, pushing the molten metal onto Davis' right eye. Davis growled in pain as fell to his knees as Scar disposed of the remaining two troops.

"Davis" Scar looked at the boy, his right hand drenched in the blood of his enemies "Are you alright?"

"Are the kids safe?" Davis gritted his teeth.

"They are fine" Scar replied, looking at the frightened children huddled together.

"I'll stay and protect them" Davis said "Please go help everyone else".

And with that, the tall Ishbalian was gone.

----- (Present) -----

"I thought of just healing the mark with alchemy" Davis continued, rattling the ice in his drink "But Scar told me to keep it, he said it was a mark that I was an Ishbalian warrior".

"Oh Davis" Kari whispered, running a finger over the scar "You must have had such a hard time".

"Nah" The teenage boy smiled "Most of the time was fun, helping kids to read and write, building houses, that sort of stuff".

"Sounds like you really helped them over there" Kari smiled sweetly at the boy "Did you change your eyes to look like them?"

"Actually" Davis began "These puppies turned red at around about 13, guess they were dormant till I hit about puberty".

"Interesting" Kari drank a little more of her drink, not wanting to ask the next question "You must have met a lot of people, did you ever have a girlfriend?"

"Man, there sure were a lot of offers" Davis smiled "Chicks dig you when you can create and entire house with just a single clap".

"And did you ever-" Kari was cut off as Davis continued.

"I had to tell them all the same thing though" Davis smiled as he stared into his drink "My heart just belongs to someone else".

The two parties stayed silent for a few minutes, silently sipping their drinks.

"How about you?" Davis asked "I wouldn't be surprised if you had to beat them off with a stick".

"A few did ask" Kari's eyes flickered to down the carriage "But they just didn't have that certain spark I was interested in, there's only one person I know who has that".

The sound of glass shattering filled the pair's ears.

"Whoops" Davis laughed as he shook the glass of his metal hand.

Deciding to finish their conversation there, the two separated and joined the rest of the group. Davis took a few minutes to use the shower stalls and transmute his clothing into his usual alchemist attire. Black pants, boots and his blue jacket over a shirtless chest.

"Davis" Ken began as he watched his friend sit down next to him "It's so good to see you again".

"Thanks Ken" Davis smiled as he watched his friend take off the goggles.

"Here, these belong to you" Ken said as handed the symbolic eye protectors to their rightful owner.

"Thanks Ken, I-" Davis was about to continue but was interrupted.

"Head's up" Tai shouted as a stray pool ball flew through the air.

Davis paled as he watched the ball fly through the air and slam into the goggles, shattering the left socket.

"OH COME ON" Davis cried as he looked at the broken goggles "3 seconds in and I break them".

A further 3 seconds later and the goggles were as good as new, now sporting alchemy symbols at the sides.

"So Davis" Matt said as he and Tai sat down next to Ken and Davis "Why did you call all of us ever here?"

"Well, first I wanted you guys to have a holiday over here" Davis began "The second reason is a little more work related".

At this, everyone's attention now focused on the teen alchemist.

"I'm going to try and re-open the gate" Davis said.

"What?" T.K let slip.

"I know what Gennai said 4 years ago, but it's been bugging me ever since I had to leave Veemon" Davis explained.

"What's been bugging you?" Yolie asked.

"The whole scenario of a dark digimon" Davis replied "Evil was banished from the Digi-world; it would take a lot longer for evil to escalate like he said".

"Instead of going out, could something have tried getting in?" Cody asked.

"That's what I've been thinking" Davis said.

"So shall we try the portal?" Izzy asked.

"Might as well give it a shot" Tai declared, holding his Digi-vice to the open laptop "Digi-port open".

Instead of the usual white glow, a streak of blue lightning shot out of the computer and shot up the elder leader's arm.

"Tai" Sora cried as Tai sunk to his knees in pain.

Throwing the small device out of his hand, Tai sunk back onto Sora's kneeling form, his arm slightly smoking.

"Firewall" Tai grunted "Hurt like a bitch".

And with that, the 18 year old boy passed out.

The rest of the train ride to Central was mainly spent checking on Tai. A few hours later he woke up, a little woozy but generally fine. As the group stepped off the steam powered transport system onto the brick platform of Central Station, they were again greeted by a slightly older Alphonse.

"Hey bro" Alphonse hugged Davis "I see you brought your friends with you this time"

"Good to see you again Alphonse" Davis hugged the now 22 year old alchemist "Where's Ed, I've got something important to discuss with you guys".

"He's at HQ with Winry" The younger Elric replied "Come on, we'll all go see them".

After Alphonse was introduced to rest of the Digi-crew, he led the group into the heart of Central HQ.

"Ed's in here giving a report to Mustang" Al explained "Winry's down in the child care centre with Riza".

"Child care?" Yolie asked "You mean".

"Mhmm" Al nodded "There's a new little Elric running around now".

"Aw, that's so cute" Kari and Yolie exclaimed "Can we go see them?".

"Tell you what guys" Davis turned to his friends "Go meet Winry and my Mom, I might be a while"

"Aw, do I have to?" Mimi sighed as she hugged Alphonse's arm "Can I stay with you Davis?"

"Uhhh" Davis didn't know what to say.

"Tell you what Davis" Alphonse began "I'll be down with Winry, just fill me in when you get back".

"Will do Alphonse" Davis said "Still want to join us Mimi?".

"Uh, actually" The blushing girl stuttered "I think I'll go see the little baby".

"Sure thing Mimi" Davis laughed before whispering something into her ear "Alphonse loves a woman who's a good cook, so you've got a good advantage over the rest of the lady officers".

"Thanks Davis" Mimi kissed the teen on the forehead before dashing off.

**Knock Knock**

"Enter" A voice behind the large oak doors said.

"Hey Mustang" Davis said "Guess who?"

"Davis" Roy jumped from his chair and walked towards his son "How are you doing".

The new fuehrer hadn't changed much the last time Davis had saw him. Still as handsome as ever, he had let his hair grow out a little longer. Aside from that, he was almost identical as he was before.

"Just fine" Davis smiled at his father "How are you and mom going?"

"Can't complain" Roy replied, resting his hands on Davis' shoulders "You've gotten taller Davis".

"Yeah, that's probably the Ishbalian side kicking in" Davis said "Soon I'll be taller than Ed, but then again, that's no real feat".

"I heard that you little pipsqueak" The voice of Ed entered the conversation "We can't all have the ridiculously tall gene most Ishbalians seem to have".

The genius alchemist had also not changed much. Aside from being a little taller and a little broader, he now wore his hair in a single pony tail rather than braided, much like his father once wore it.

"It's nice to see you Ed" Davis smiled at his friend.

"Same to you Davis" Elder alchemist shook the younger's hand "How's rebuilding Ishbal going?"

"Very smoothly actually" Davis replied "So well in fact that they hardly need me for serious jobs anymore".

"Is that why you came back here?" Roy asked.

"Actually" Davis began "I need Ed's help on a certain area of alchemy".

"Davis?" A feminine voice entered the fray.

"Mom?" Davis turned to see his mother.

A second later and the boy was in the warm arms of his adoptive mother.

"You're still my handsome little boy" Riza said as she held her boy "I've missed you".

"Aw come on mom" Davis said "It was only a year and a half, and you knew where I was".

"Oh yeah, what about your scar?" Riza replied "If Scar hadn't already killed him; I would have blown him to hell and back".

"I love you too mom" Davis smiled at his mother's….uniqueness choice in words of affection.

"Davis?" Yet another voice entered the group.

"Hey Winry" Davis called.

A much taller, more beautiful version of Winry Rockbell entered the room. In her arms was a bundle of blankets and Davis' friends trailing behind her.

"And who's this little guy?" Davis peeked into the blankets.

"That would be my son" Edward beamed as he hugged his wife.

"Ha-ha" Davis smiled as the tiny fist wrapped around his metallic finger "He likes my hand"

"Oh, my little boy's going to be a great auto-mail mechanic" Winry laughed.

"Uh uh, I'm going to teach him to use alchemy" Edward said

"Auto-mail"

"Alchemy"

"Auto-mail"

"Alchemy"

"Auto-mail"

"Alche-"

**CLANG**

"Ah, that's better" Winry smiled, holding her baby in one hand and a giant wrench in the other.

"Davis" Tai whispered into his friend's ear "Is she always like that?"

"Constantly" Davis sighed.

"Uh oh" Matt paled as he watched Sora and Mimi look at the women with admiration in their eyes "This could turn out very bad for us pal"

"Well" Riza clapped her hands together "I say this calls for a celebration"

"I agree darling" Roy smiled "Davis is back and he brought some friends with him, I'd say this calls for a trip to the most expensive restaurant in Central".

"Yay" Winry cried "And Davis is going to pay for everything"

"Hey, whoa now, I'm not going to-"

**CLANG**

"Come on guys" Davis limped out of the room nursing his head "We'll head off to the tailors; I think my plans can wait another night".

* * *

Wow, big chapter. Hopefully next time I can get the gang into the digital world. Anyway, not much to say, Happy Easter and what not and remember to get those reviews in – Wolvie. 


	16. Chapter 16: The Angel Of Death

Full Digi Alchemist

Chapter 16

"So" The current fuehrer of Amestris began as he held his coffee "Davis tells me you're interested in politics".

"That's right sir" Replied the spiky haired 18 year old, currently with a piece of cherry pie on his fork "Mainly in peace negotiations and international co-operation".

After Davis' funded venture to the tailors, everyone had bought a fancy suit for the strict black tie dress code at the most famous restaurant in Central. After a giant feast and the celebrations, the night was dying down with dessert and a little fun.

"You seek and unity between all races" Riza Mustang pointed out, her focus on her beverage "A noble cause for one so young".

"Thank you ma'am" The past leader of the Digi-destined smiled "It's an honour to talk with the heads of an entire state about such things".

"Please, we are simply Davis' parent at the moment" Riza chuckled at the boy's title for them "We must also thank you for being such a great role-model for our son, he told us without your guidance he would not be the person he is today".

"He's a good kid" Tai said as his gaze pulled towards his sister and also his ward, who were currently waltzing on the ball room floor with numerous other pairs "Almost like my own little brother".

"Maybe in more ways than one eventually" Roy and his wife both laughed quietly.

"Oh, did we offend you Tai?" Riza asked at the sight of the child's face.

He was staring at his sister and the alchemist she was dancing with.

"No no, nothing like that" The 18 year old replied "It's just…there's something in Davis I've noticed since coming here".

"What is it?" The woman's voice was added with worry.

"It happened while we were heading back from the suit store" And so Tai began his story under the gentle music of the band.

- - - - - (Earlier That Day) - - - - - -

"Man, those suits way too pricy" Matt said as he walked with the rest of the males towards Central HQ.

"Ha-ha, yeah" Joe added with a laugh "This thing's probably worth more than my first year of med school tuition".

"Yeah yeah" Davis said, looking back at his older friends with a smile "Just be thankful of the person who bought those things for you in the first place".

"Hmm" Ken mumbled as he looked off to the side.

"Something the matter Ken?" T.K asked the former emperor of the digital world.

"Thought I saw someone running through that alley" Ken replied, his view not leaving that shadowy alley.

**BANG**

"What the-?" Tai said, hearing the loud explosion.

Everyone rushed to the source of the loud explosion. There, in the garbage filled alley, were two men. One of the men, much older than the other, was leaning against the brick wall, his left hand on his right arm and a look of extreme pain on his face. The other man was standing over him, a look of shock on his face with one hand holding a wallet and the other holding a shaking gun.

The group of boys all took a step back after sighting the gun, all except Davis.

"Davis" Izzy whispered to the younger boy "The man needs medical attention, if we let the mugger run, we can call for help faster.

"Hey Ass-hole" Davis called to the man.

Hearing the call, the panicked man faced the young boy and held the shaking gun up.

"St…stay back" The man threatened "I didn't want to hurt nobody; he wouldn't listen when I told him to give me his wallet".

As Ken was about to loosen his whip, Cody his sword and T.K his bracelet, Davis raised his arm up to stop them.

"Drop the gun" Davis ordered "Return the wallet and give yourself up".

"No way man" The man shakily aimed the gun at the boy's head "I'm not going back, they treated us like dogs in prison".

"Last chance" Davis said.

The man remained silent; the only sound was the rattling of the gun.

Davis took a step forward.

"Stay back" The man warned "I've already shot someone once today, I ain't afraid to do it again".

"By the look of that shaking gun your holding, I bet you are" Davis' eyes narrowed "You get one shot to kill me, if you miss, you're mine" The boy took another step forward.

**BANG**

The closed walls of the alley magnified the loud explosion ten fold, making the group wince in pain from the sound.

"Davis" Ken yelled.

Standing as firm as ever, was Davis. His metal arm transmuted with a shield on his forearm, a small dent in it where the bullet had hit it. Seeing the alchemy, the man turned the other way and bolted down the small path.

Suddenly, a brick wall erupted from the ground and cut the man off. Turning around, the mugger was about to fire again when suddenly, brickwork melted out from the wall and around his wrists and ankles. Davis punched the man's fist, making him drop his gun from the now broken hand.

"You little prick" The man swore "I'll kill you".

"A little piece of advice" Davis said with a smirk, transmuting his arm to grow four devilish looking arm blades, each spaced evenly around his fore-arm and extending over his fist "Do" He walked towards the man "Not" he pulled his metal arm back "Fuck" He threw his bladed arm forward "With an alchemist" He pulled his hand out of the brick wall near the man's head.

His friends stood flabbergasted as Davis walked towards the injured man. Transmuting fingers into tweezers, Davis dug out the lodged bullet and one clap later, healed the deep wound in the man's arm.

"Here sir" Davis handed the man his wallet "This is yours".

"Th…thank you young man" The elderly man said "You saved me".

"It was nothing" Davis laughed softly "An alchemist is for the people".

"Davis" Cody said, watching the boy with a piercing gaze.

"Come on guys" Davis said, helping the man up "Let's get this man home and leave that punk to the police".

- - - - - (Present) - - - - - -

"After that, we walked back to Central HQ and got ready for dinner" Tai concluded as the waltz music died down "I've never seen Davis act this way, sure he's as headstrong and as brash as I once was, but watching Davis deal with that guy unleashed a personality I've never seen in him".

"Did you tell anybody about it?" Roy asked.

The elder boy shook his head "Davis asked us not to bother; he said it happened often in Central".

"More than I'd like it too, thanks to the previous fuehrer" Roy sighed.

"Is Davis often like that when he's over here?" Tai asked.

"You have to understand Mr. Kamiya" Riza sighed "All Davis has known his whole life is that death is the ultimatum of everything he cares for. Being with you all will always make him feel like he has to protect you from dying, he might even go so far as to drive you all away for your safety".

"That's no life for someone like Davis, for anybody, to live" Tai said, looking at the care-free expression on Davis' face as he began another dance with his sister "I know about his parents and his sister, did anything get better with you guys over here?"

Both adults lowered their heads.

"Unfortunately" Roy began "This country was leaning on a state of war while Davis was here, as an official alchemist, he had to see frontline conflict, and he had to watch people die".

Tai's fork clattered to his plate.

"You've got to be friggin kidding me" Tai said loudly "They sent Davis, an 8 year old boy, to a battle zone where people were killing each other?"

"If I could, I would have never had Davis join the military" Riza growled "That damn homunculus said he was going to be the greatest military alchemist ever, he invested so much time into turning Davis into a warrior and we never found out why".

"Homunculus?" Tai asked.

"He was an agent for a higher power, but thankfully Edward and Alphonse destroyed him and all he had worked for" Roy explained.

"Either way" Riza put her empty coffee cup down "Davis experienced death, he watched it, he…he has even wrought it".

The former leader just sat there, his mouth open in shock.

"He…he…he" Tai stuttered.

"It's true" Roy said gravely "There are five scratched lines on his right gun; they represent the lives he had to end".

"No way" Tai whispered.

"I was ambushed at my sniper post by five renegades" Riza began her tale "Davis was with me at the time, I was disarmed and attacked by four of the group, the other attacked Davis".

Roy held his wife's hand as she continued.

"I felt for sure we were going to die as I was knocked unconscious from a being pistol-whipped" Drawing a deep breath, the blond woman kept going "When I woke up, Davis was crying into my chest, the room filled completely with deadly spikes from one end to the other, the men hanging from them like puppets".

"After that, Davis was branded with an unofficial title amongst the other alchemists and troops" Roy finished the story.

"Which was?" Tai asked.

"The angel of death" Roy said "The grim reaper in child's form".

"Did Davis ever know about that?" The young diplomat asked.

"No, thankfully we managed to root out that little problem" The fuehrer answered "After that incident, we sent Davis back to your country, the war had escalated at that point".

"After coming back home" Riza began "Davis seemed to be a new person, not only kind and caring for just me anymore, but almost everybody he came into came into contact with".

"I'm sure that's a trait you passed down onto him" Roy smiled as the boy blushed at the compliment.

"Death will always bring out the worst in Davis; remember that Mr. Kamiya" Riza explained "I hate to say it, but Davis almost really does become a devil when the ones he loves are threatened with their lives".

"Thank you for sharing this all with me" Tai said "I'll do my best to help Davis in the future".

"Naturally this will be kept between us" Roy said "We told you because of your status to Davis, in time Davis will tell let his feelings out to you all, then you may tell him".

"I understand" Tai replied "Though I do feel kinda bad about knowing things about Davis that even he doesn't know".

"My, my" Riza said as she looked at her watch "I think it's time we all retire for the night".

"Very well dear" Roy sighed as he stood up "We'll get you all into the guest rooms at the fuehrer's castle".

"Davis, Kari" Riza called.

"Yeah mom?" Davis said as he and Kari walked over to the almost empty table "We calling it a night?"

"Yes, it's time you all got to bed" Davis' mother replied "I'm sure you've got plans for tomorrow".

"Ok" And with that, Davis went to round everybody up with his parents.

"So" Tai smiled to his sister "Did he ask you yet, or did you do it?"

"No" Kari said "We didn't really talk about it; he just said he 'enjoyed my company'".

"He'll come around" Tai laid a hand on his sister's shoulder "Believe it or not; Davis is a very complicated person".

"It's almost like he's afraid to get any closer to me" Younger sibling told older "I can tell he feels the way I do to him, but it's like he's deliberately keeping a wedge between us, as if that admitting it will make something bad happen".

"I know why" Tai said.

"Why?" Kari's eyes pleaded so intensely.

Tai sighed "I'm sorry Kari" he said "It's not my place to say why, that's Davis' decision to make".

"Davis" The teenage girl whispered.

"He loves you Kari" Tai rubbed his sister's shoulder "Loves you as much as he possibly can, it's just so hard for him to love, and he's had such a rough life".

"I think I understand a little more" Kari smiled and sighed in relief "I'll be by Davis' side till he feels he can tell me the whole story".

"There's that Kamiya spirit" Tai cheered "Keep fighting for truth, justice-"

"And for soccer" Kari giggled.

"Love Kari, love" Tai smiled at his sister "Though that soccer idea isn't half bad".

--------------------------

"Hahaha" The slender form of Envy laughed as he watched gluttony devour a stone house "One more village down".

"We're almost finished" Lust gazed into the small balls of philosopher's stone in her hand "And it will be months before Davis returns to this world".

"We've got plenty of time" Envy admired the destruction "We'll pull this off without a hitch, and then father will be right back with us".

"Splendid" The tiny lust faces reflecting in the small red balls vanished as the balls were crushed, their shards sinking into the ground and tunnelling like they were alive.

"Father, your rebirth will be glorious".

* * *

And another chapter bites the dust. Not as long as the other one but man oh man wasn't Davis' past just messed up (No one can say I coddle my characters now). Anyway, you know the drill, review your brains out and stay tuned for another chapter – Wolvie. 


	17. Chapter 17: Testing One's Self

Full Digi Alchemist

Chapter 17

"_This sure is familiar"_ Kari thought to herself as she walked the empty corridors of Central HQ _"Except this time, I'm the one getting up late"._

3 officers dashed past the girl, snapping her out of her thoughts and knocking her down.

"Oh, s'cuse us miss" One of the officers stopped, helping the bearer of light up.

"No, no it's alright, I'm perfectly fine" Kari smiled "What's going on though?"

"Oh" The officer said "Sorry, guess you didn't hear".

"Hear what?" Asked Kari.

"There's a big fight happening in the training grounds" The lady officer smiled in glee and pulled the teenager along "It's a five alchemist match up, things like this never happen".

"How come?" Kari asked, confused at the logic of the fight.

"Usually alchemists keep to themselves, they don't often fight one another" The woman answered "This is just too good to pass up".

The older woman led the younger down a path she had walked 3.5 years ago, passing the basic shooting gallery and entering the combat simulator room.

"Up here" Kari was led by the woman up a flight of stairs where several officers, Ed, Winry and their child, Roy and Riza and most of the Digi-destined were watching the five figures on the ware-house sized floor "Even the fuehrer is interested in this fight".

"Yeah" One of the three officers that passed Kari by said "Especially since his son's doing the fighting".

"_What?"_ Kari thought as she looked down at the field.

She gasped as she saw who exactly were fighting.

At one side, standing evenly spaced, were Ken, T.K and Cody. Having replaced their usual attire, Ken and T.K were dressed in loose fitting clothing, allowing them maximum mobility and comfort. Kari also presumed that wince their alchemy usually caused a bit of damage; they should also wear something that they could afford to be ripped to shreds. Cody however was wearing his usual hakama and cotton jacket, though he had slid his right arm out of the sleeve and let it hang behind him, revealing finely chiselled muscles years of daily training had given him. You could practically see the muscles in his arm bulge and shift as he adjusted the grip on his wooden sword. Returning her attention back towards the two other boys, she saw that they each had readied their own weapons for battle. Ken was lazily swaying his whip from side to side, ever ready for it strike like a snake. T.K lowered himself into a fighting stance; his arms placed in-front of himself in an attempt to streamline attacks to the sides. The bracelet he wore jingled slightly, the medallion hanging from the chains span slowly.

On the other side of the floor, there only stood too fighters. The blond hair and cocky smile could easily be mistaken as Edward Elric's; instead it belonged to his younger brothers. Dressed in standard military pants, Alphonse had only a sleeveless green shirt and a plate of metal on his chest that strapped over the shoulders and around the waist. He didn't stand in any martial art stance, only upright with his arms crossed.

Last but not least was Davis, his trademark jacket hanging from his body as he swayed on the spot like he was drunk.

"Interesting style" Kari heard Edward tell Roy "Didn't expect a Xing style of martial arts since he had 3 years to train in Ishbalian combat".

"That's Davis for you" Davis' father smiled "You can never expect the expected from the boy".

Looking back at the dark skinned teen, Kari watched him duck and sway on the spot, every now and again his movements would jerk as the fabric of the jacket pulled at the shoulders.

"Oh bugger it" Kari heard Davis swear as he tore both sleeves off, revealing the tanned, well defined arms he had underneath (He was using the synthetic gel on his arm).

Several of the female officers cheered as more clothing was lost even before the fight had begun. Kari glared at the officers, but it was completely unmatched compared to the one the new fuehrer's wife gave them.

Finally seeing her group of friends, the bearer of light joined the other Digi-destined close to the edge of the platform, leaning against the metal railing with Yolie and Mimi at her sides.

"Alchemists, are you ready?" Roy yelled with a booming voice.

The five fighters all gave thumbs up.

"Then let the battle commence" Snapping his fingers, Roy set off a fiery explosion above the fighters.

"Go Ken" Yolie shouted

"Go Alphonse" Mimi yelled.

"Come on Kari" Sora shook the girl's shoulder behind her "Cheer your boy on".

"Yeah, make him win this fight for you" Mimi added.

"Come on, it's not like it'll hurt" Yolie also joined in.

"Alright" Kari said softly, drawing her breath in "GO DAVIS".

"What the?" Davis turned his head towards the box.

**WHAM**

A torrent of force hit the teen alchemist and sent him flying back.

"You look distracted Davis" T.K said, his bracelet medallion spinning madly.

"Sorry, someone said my name" Davis said, launching himself at his friend.

Up above the two, on the spectator block, a madly embarrassed Kari was ducking out of sight as her friends laughed at the scenario.

"Whoa" Alphonse said as he barely evaded another strike from the young samurai "You're quick with that thing aren't you?"

"Please fight seriously" Cody said, aiming a low sweep that Al jumped over "This is not your best".

"No, no it's not" Alphonse said, clapping his hands "But, I at least owe you a decent opponent".

Touching the metal plate, Alphonse jumped back and stood still. The metal had begun turning liquid, quickly racing over the 19 year old. The liquid metal bent and shifted as it began to solidify and armour the alchemist.

"Same old Al" Edward sighed as he looked at his armoured brother, looking the same way he did years before he re-attained his original body "Guess that suit'll always be a part of him".

"Impressed?" Alphonse asked, thinking how that wooden sword would break on slightest contact.

"No, not really" Cody replied, slamming the point of his sword into the floor, an alchemical symbol glowing on the hilt of his wooden weapon.

Blue lightning ran across the floor as the floor rumbled. Without warning, much of the ground swirled up around the sword and across the 12 year old's arms. A few seconds later and the young teen was now sporting a pair of rock covered arms, his giant fists gripping a massive rock katana with an edge sparkling like diamond glistening menacingly towards the armoured Alphonse.

"SUPERB" Major Armstrong's voice boomed across the empty room "SHOW THIS GENIUS OF ALCHEMY EXACTELY WHAT THE ARMSTRONG SEAL CAN DO".

Across the room, where the Armstrong's raving wasn't directed to, fought the three other fighters. The three of them ducked and weaved over the blows and counters of their opponent's.

"This" Davis said as he dodged a high kick from T.K "Is" He sidestepped Ken's whip "So" He managed to grab T.K's leg as he tried to land a side kick "Freaking" He hurled his friend at the bearer of kindness "Awesome".

"I'm out Ken" T.K sighed "Barely got the energy to talk"

"Just you and me now Ken" Davis smiled, shuffling his feet on the spot.

"Would you have it any other way?" Ken cracked his whip.

"No, probably not" Davis replied "I'm very interested exactly how strong you are with that thing".

"Strong, not a lot" Ken smiled as he held one of Davis' pistols "But quick? Well, that's a whole different story".

"When did you?" Davis checked to see that the gun was really gone "You sneaky-"

Davis stopped himself as he felt the warm trickle of blood on his cheek.

"Oh, it's so on now" Davis grinned ferociously as he extended two of his four arm blades.

"Whoa" Yolie breathed "I've never seen Ken fight with such…passion".

"The bonds of friendship fuel his heart" Winry said as she entered the group of girls "For him, it's like fighting a brother, he can put all his heart into his fighting and there will never be hard feelings".

"That's a very wise thing to say" Sora smiled at the woman holding the young Elric baby.

"I've spent enough time with Ed and Al to know that kind of fighting" Winry smiled "I'm interested on who will win actually".

By this time, both Ken and Davis were covered in a multitude of scrapes and scratches. Davis expected his Xing style to be most affective, but his friend was so quick it was hard to land a blow. The bearer of kindness also had the reach advantage, even though Davis had full access to his gun, he chose not to use it.

"Shall we take it up a notch?" Ken breathed.

"Sure" Davis smiled "Any type of alchemy in specific?"

"What ever you can use" Ken said, touching the seal on the handle of his whip.

Striking the ground, the whip's end glowed red before exploding in a wave of fire.

"Hey" Roy called as he watched the fight "That's my technique; he's got my seal".

"Guess you're not the only flame alchemist nowadays" Edward snickered.

A snap of the fuehrer's fingers later and Ed was patting his butt to stop the flames.

- - - - - - -

"I can't believe you finished in a tie" Yolie fumed, while Davis and Ken just laughed at each other.

"Guess we just wanted to win as bad as the other" Ken shrugged, a bit of soot under his eye.

"Argh, men" Yolie stomped off.

"Whoops, might have over done it on that one" Ken watched his girlfriend leave in a huff.

"Go, treat her to something nice" Davis handed his friend his bank card "Let's just say you owe me another match as payback".

"Gotcha" Ken smiled, taking the card "I'll beat you next time".

"Yeah yeah" Davis said as he entered the fuehrer's office.

"Davis" Roy said "It's about time you arrived".

"Yeah" Edward piped in "Especially since you called us to meet you in the first place".

"Sorry about that" Davis apologised as he sat down "I've been doing some thinking, and I might need your help on the matter".

"You mentioned you were trying to find an alternate access to this world of yours" Mustang said "This…Digi-world".

"That's the one" Davis replied "I want to see if I can use alchemy to make a whole in the dimension barrier".

"Making gates takes a lot of energy Davis" Ed said "The only times I've been able to do it were with red stones, either that or human transmutation".

"See, that's what I've been thinking" Davis replied "Those gates were to get Alphonse's body back, which you father did".

"And cost him his life" Ed said, a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"And the other time you told me was getting out of that homunculus' stomach" Davis continued.

"Yeah" Ed replied "I used the power of the philosopher's stone in that case, only because that thing was a gate itself".

"Those stories got me thinking on how the Digi-portal works with us" Davis continued "It's alchemy, we pay the toll fee with our Digi-vices to open the gate, and it drags us through that white zone and into an outgoing portal into the Digi-world".

"So?" Roy said.

"So" Davis replied "I want to see if I can create another Digi-portal, seeing how the other one is protected from entry".

"Are you sure you can use those Digi-vice things with this new portal?" Roy asked "They seem to be your only means of paying the equal exchange requirement".

"If my sensei were here" Roy sighed as he looked out the window "He was such a brilliant mind, but his brilliance died with him".

"Red Stone" Davis said as he snapped his fingers "What I need is philosopher's stone".

"No way Davis" Ed glared at the boy, though a glare of worry "That abomination can cause no good, I've told you a dozen times what it's made out of".

"I know that Edward" Davis said "But perhaps there's somewhere there's some already made, like the place you met that father guy".

"Not gonna happen" Edward said "We levelled that place into nothing, made sure none of his creations got out".

"There is" Roy began, rubbing his side as he recalled his memory "How about just beyond that place, that hospital basement where I fought Lust".

"There's a slight chance" Edward said "A back up of philosopher's stone might be around there, though I wish we destroyed that place along with the main base".

"Alright then" Davis cheered "I'll go check it out".

"Were you listening to me Davis?" Edward said "You're playing with human's lives if you use the stone, people mostly of the Ishbalian heritage".

"You're right Ed" Davis said "It is using the souls of probably my fallen people, but damned if I'm not going to try and see if my friends are in danger in the Digi-world".

The two glared at each other, wrestling with their gaze, waiting for the other one to crack under the pressure.

"Fine" Edward sighed, sitting back down "Perhaps using the stone like I have will change your perspective on them".

"Thanks you Ed" Davis smiled sincerely.

"Be careful about the stone's power" Ed called as Davis moved towards the doors "It's effects linger even after you've used it".

"_Wonder what he meant by that?"_ Davis thought to himself as he exited the main office and headed towards his friends to explain the scenario.

* * *

Well, that's it for me for yet another chapter. I was going to turn this into a 15 page monster like the other one, but I don't just have it in me at the moment. Anyway, you know the drill; I shouldn't have to keep saying it by now. Enjoy - Wolvie 


	18. Chapter 18: Blood Red Stone

Full Digi Alchemist

Chapter 18

"Of all places" Yolie complained "It just had to be the spooky abandoned hospital didn't it".

"Oh come on Yolie" Davis looked back as he led his friends down a flight of poorly lit stairs "I was here tons of time when it was still open".

The dog of the military flicked a light switch, only to find it useless "Besides, this father guy could as very well chosen the spooky cemetery, or the prison block instead".

"He did choose the prison block" Ken reminded his best friend.

"Oh yeah" Davis smiled and scratched the back of his head.

For some reason, Yolie felt a very powerful urge to smack Davis upside his head.

"Anyway" Davis and the gang were finally down the last flight of stairs "Here we are, hospital basement, and a fresh supply of human subjects to turn into red stones".

Coming to a large door, the teen alchemist proceeded to reach for the door knob.

_"What the hell?"_ Davis thought as his mechanical hand shook as it came closer to the door _"What's up with my hand?"_

"Davis?" Kari's voice was tinged with worry "Are you alright?"

The teen alchemist gave the girl his 'everything's fine' smile "I'm fine, guess I should get Winry to look at my arm when we get back".

Deciding to switch arms, Davis once again tried the door.

_"God damn it"_ Davis mentally swore, his other arm shaking just as much as his auto-mail one _"It's just a door"._

"Davis?" The worried bearer of light repeated.

Taking a deep breath, the spiky headed youth lunged for the door knob, turning it with his insides churning for an unknown reason. Nearing the edge of his stomach cleansing itself of any content, the feeling suddenly vanished as the door creaked open to reveal a large, empty basement.

Davis wiped his hand over his face _"Sweat?"_ He watched the small beads of water glisten on his hand _"What the hell is with me and this place, I've never felt this way before"._

"Come on Davis" T.K called as he and the others entered the room "You got to help us find this lab".

"Huh" Davis snapped out of his thoughts and saw his friends, who to him were behind him a second ago, call from across the enormous room.

"How strange" Cody noticed his surroundings in the room "It's like a battle took place down here".

"It did" Davis surveyed the broken blocks of concrete and scraps of metal "My mother and Alphonse fought a very powerful opponent down here".

"I take it they one" Yolie said.

"Nope" Davis looked down at a large pile of dust surrounded by blackened earth "Roy finished her off, must have killed her about 20 times over".

"That's…odd" Yolie replied.

"How do I put this…?" Davis scratched his cheek a bit "Basically, this evil bitch had what we're looking for a heart, meaning it healed her every time she died, not that she was technically alive anyway".

Davis saw how utterly confused his friends were.

Davis laughed uncertainly and waved his hand "Ah well, it doesn't really matter, they're all dead now".

Yolie rubbed her arms and shivered "That's a relief; I'd hate to fight one of those things".

A loud crash alerted the group of teens.

"What was that?" Ken asked before gagging "Gah, that smell, it's awful".

Davis inhaled deeply, his guns out and trained on the darkness "That's the smell of flesh rotting"

"Davis" Kari stepped quickly to keep in pace behind Davis "You don't seemed to bothered by the smell" She had to hold her nose over the stench.

The teen alchemist froze in his tracks. Raising his right gun, the lines of scars on the handle shimmered in the moonlight shining through a window near the ceiling.

"I've smelt worse" Was all he said.

Before she could ask Davis any thing else, I feral cry echoed through the room. Kari gasped as a dark figure descended upon Davis from a height of the ceiling. Crossing his guns together, Davis managed to guard against the large arm that came slamming down. Leaning back, bearer of miracles rolled on his back and kicked the dark figure off of him, sending him flying into a broken column of concrete. One sickening thud of bones breaking and flesh tearing later and the room fell silent. Spinning around, Davis aimed his two pistols at the dark lump, and as the moon light moved with the waning of the planetary satellite, it revealed a feral looking man, a metal helmet covering the top of his head and eyes, one arm hanging limply at his side while the other wasn't there at all, only a green tinged stump.

"Ugh" Kari looked at the pitiful man, who was whimpering slightly "Is that a man?"

Davis wouldn't answer; he just looked at the disgusting man.

"Davis" Kari tried to snap the boy out of whatever he was in.

"No Kari" The spiky headed boy didn't even turn his head "This thing isn't human, it's the body of a human infused with the soul of an animal".

"What?" The bearer of light's eyes fixed on the quivering lump "But…how is that possible? How do you know this?"

"I met the soul of this body" Davis said, his voice lined showing no emotion "He thought it would be funny to try and chop me up, course I shot his head off because of it".

"You what?"

"His soul was infused in a suit of armour" Davis explained, drawing the hammer back on his guns "This thing however, is that soul's original body".

"Then why are you?" Kari began.

"It's a complete sin against nature" The bearer of miracles spat with anger "This…this thing has be driven insane thanks to those homunculus bastards".

"Davis" Kari whimpered.

"Look at it, it's body is rotting away, the soul inside must be in so much torment" Davis' teeth clenched as he lined up is target.

Davis' eyes held so much pain, anger and confusion that Kari was scared of what he'd do next.

"God Damn It" Davis swore loudly, throwing his firearms aside.

"Davis…Why'd you…?"

"Even those in pain can sleep" Davis breathed heavily "Those that cause pain can never rest".

"Davis, you okay man?" Ken walked up to his friend "Come on, we found a something that looks like a lab".

Picking up his cast down weapons, Davis walked with his friends to what looked like a secret door, though it had been broken and now only closed halfway. Inside the laboratory was a complete mess.

_"I guess this is how that creature kept living all these years"_ Davis thought as he surveyed the room, stocks of food were half open while a broken drain dripped out fresh water.

"Hay Davis" Ken called his friend over "Look at this".

As Davis walked over, he saw several vials filled with red liquid.

"Hmm" Davis hummed to himself as he looked at the movable rack.

Grabbing the side, Davis slammed the rack onto the floor, shattering every vial contained on it.

"Davis! What the hell?" T.K yelled at his friend's insane tactics.

"Just making sure we take the right sample" Kicking the wooden rack off and dusting his hands.

In the centre of a small puddle of red water, was a small red rock.

"Guess only one was a true stone" Davis said, advancing on the puddle.

One step in the puddle and Davis fell to his knees.

"Davis? Are you okay?" Kari went to shake Davis' shoulder, but stepped back from a small shock.

The young alchemist's eyes grew wide as he felt an overbearing force surround him. The rest of Davis' friends gasped as the force took physical form, blue lightning streaking over Davis as a red torrent energy surrounded him.

"Davis" Ken called over the inside storm "Get out of there".

"Can't…move" Davis' whisper was barely audible over the streaking electricity.

Unfurling his whip, Ken wrapped it around Davis' chest and began tugging him.

"He won't budge" Ken grunted, pulling as hard as he could.

Suddenly, the pink and white blur of Kari jumped low into the indoor tempest, and with the combined effort of Ken, managed to rip Davis out of the red puddle. The three fell as Davis was pulled loose, Yolie quick to catch the falling Ken.

"What was that?" Kari asked, looking over at the puddle.

A tap on her shoulder alerted the girl exactly where she was, lying on top of a weary looking Davis. Squeaking with surprise, Kari shot off the boy and kneeled next to him.

"Okay, someone else get the bloody stone" Davis panted.

"Oh no, no ones going near that red stuff" T.K said.

Cody had already snatched the stone and was lightly tossing it into the air and catching it.

"Ok, never mind" And with that, Kari helped Davis up and the group left the small room and walked into the large basement.

"You ok Davis?" Kari asked with deep concern in her voice.

"I'm fine" Davis smiled "I'm just…GET DOWN".

Pulling out both his handguns, Davis fired into Kari's direction.

**BLAM BLAM**

Covering her ears, the bearer of light screamed and kneeled down, her eye's shut in terror. Daring to open her eyes, the brown headed girl saw a look of pure hatred on her crush's face. Looking behind her, Kari's eyes widened in terror as she saw the still form of the creature Davis fought before. It was, for that day, the last thing she saw before blacking out.

- - - - - - -

The rays of light on her face woke Kari from her slumber.

"Where am I?" She said to no one in particular.

"Good morning" Davis smiled at the girl, one of his guns dismantled on his lap on a cloth "You've been asleep for just a little under a day".

"Have you been here the whole time?" Kari asked the boy.

"Not for very long" Davis scratched the back of his head and laughed.

The dark bags under his eyes begged to differ though.

"Feeling any better?" Davis asked, cleaning the barrel of the firearm.

"Yeah, I'm fine…now" Kari slowly spoke, her attention on the handle of Davis' gun.

It sported a new scar under the other five.

"I've been thinking while you slept" Davis quickly assembled the gun and hid it in his holster "What exactly are we in the digital world?"

"We're the Digi-destined, you know that" Kari replied, confused at the question.

"I mean, are we real, or are we data projections?" Davis continued, earning a clueless look from the girl.

"That got me thinking about things, we're made up of three components, body, mind and soul. Now, we know all three of these elements leave our world because we get tossed in a large mass every time we enter and exit the Digi-world. But how do things such as body and mind exist in a world of Data?"

Kari just stared at the theorising alchemist "I think that the white area we're thrown through leaves our bodies and minds behind, while our souls are digitised, that would explain how we can interact with everything".

"That makes sense" Kari responded uncertain "I think".

"It better" Davis smiled as he leaned back on his chair "Other wise we're in a whole lot of trouble when I punch a hole through to the digital world".

"Davis" Kari began "Are you sure you want to use that stone, I was so scared, I thought you were going to die".

For a second, Davis had a distant look on his face, like he running something through his head. It was gone almost instantaneously.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" Davis assured the girl "You think you're all better now?"

"Mhmm" Kari nodded with a smile "Let's get out of here, I'm starving".

One leisurely breakfast at a café later and the two destined met up with the rest of the group back at HQ.

"Sorry for leaving you guys behind" Davis apologised to the elder destined.

"We understand" Matt replied "You guys have alchemy at your disposal; it would be too much trouble if anything bad should happen on your trip".

"Aw man, I wanted to see how Agumon was doing" Tai whined.

"Anyway" Davis continued, ignoring Tai "We might be a while; I'm not sure how long this will take".

"Perhaps not long at all" Izzy said "I think that with the guards in place, the time-stream should be altered to when we were there, so even if you're there for only a few hours, not much time will pass here".

"That's good to know" T.K smiled.

"Be careful Davis" Riza hugged her son.

"I will mom" Davis smiled.

"Here Davis" Edward handed the red stone over "Don't worry about that puddle incident happening again, that only happens in impure stone".

"Gotcha" The nervousness in taking the stone was completely gone from Davis.

"Good luck Davis" Roy said.

The other members Davis considered his family, Al, Winry and the certain members from the military all wished Davis and his friends luck.

Davis' clap echoed throughout the room. Arcane symbols and giant alchemical seals shone on the walls of the barren room. Suddenly, a small circle glowing a soft light opened on the floor.

"Well, it beats creepy eyes and tentacles any day" Alphonse said, peering into the hole.

"That's cause this isn't any gate" Davis turned to his friend "It's a Digi-gate".

And with that, the teen alchemist leaped into the hole and disappeared. The rest of the new destined followed suit and, as the last one jumped, the white light was gone as the small hole closed.

- - - - - - - -

"Davis?" Ken asked his friend "Where is this?"

"This" Davis looked at the infinite whiteness of the area "Is the in-between"

"Oh great" Yolie looked around "We're in limbo".

* * *

Yep, another chapter up for all my adoring readers. I got to thinking how exactly I write these things. Instead of looking at the words, I more of imagine it like an episode in my head and my fingers just jot down whatever I'm seeing. Kinda weird but that's how I write, I'm pretty sure a lot of other authors do that too. Anyway, I'm done for tonight, thanks for reading and don't forget to review – Wolvie. 


	19. Chapter 19: Strange Old World

Full Digi Alchemist

Chapter 19

A great expanse of complete an utter emptiness surrounded the 6 children.

They had successfully entered the world between worlds.

"Ok, I'm bored now" Complained Yolie.

"Well I didn't say it was fun to look at, but for getting us back to the digital world it's right up our ally" Davis replied as he took his first step.

**WHAM**

"Ow" The teen alchemist grunted as he slammed face first onto the white surface.

"Come on Davis" Ken helped his friend up and propped him over his arm "Looks like you exerted yourself a bit too much".

"I guess" Davis replied, taking a few shaky steps with the help of his friend.

"How will we find our way?" Cody asked, his arms tucked into large sleeves.

Everyone held their silence waiting for Davis to answer the boy.

"…, aw crap, I should have thought of that before" Davis cried.

"Ken" Yolie cracked her knuckles "Move away from the spiky headed one".

Before the very pissed off teenager could deliver her punishment, the entire group was alerted to a soft beeping.

"Hmm" Kari took out her D3 and stared at the blinking screen "Something's reacting with the D3s"

"I think it's telling us where to go" T.K said, seeing an arrow on his terminal "By the looks of it, it's pointing us to the right".

Everybody turned to the right, and the arrows on the D3 all pointed upwards.

"Well, it's the best chance we've got" Davis said "I say we take it".

And with that, the 6 destined made their way to what hopefully would be the way into the digital world.

An hour of nothingness later and they were still walking.

"How you feeling Davis?" Kari asked her crush.

"Doing fine actually" The spiky headed alchemist replied with a smile "Nothing like a nice stroll to, to t-urk"

Mid-sentence, the auburn haired teen spun on his heals, barely making it in time to expel his stomach content away from his friends.

"Davis" Kari cried as she kneeled down to the hunched over boy.

"No, not again" Davis cried through teary eyes as he proceeded to vomit once again, letting out a cry as the stomach acid singed his throat "Thi-this feeling"

"Kari, look" T.K said, pointing off into the distance.

As the brown haired girl turned her attention to the horizon, she saw something that made sense to Davis' sudden sickness.

Contrast with the brilliant white was a large, dark door.

The gate of truth.

"Come on Davis" Kari helped the boy up "We need to get you away from that thing".

"No" Davis whispered, massive amounts of sweat hiding the stream of tears "Sis, Jun, don't go, I don't want you to go. I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER".

"Please Davis" Kari grunted under the alchemist's weight and his constant thrashing "It'll be alright, it'll be al-"

**THUD**

The handle of Ken's whip impacted against the back of Davis head. Instantly the teen alchemist's insane thrashing stopped, replaced with only the shallow breaths he took.

"Sorry Kari, had to be done" Ken took the weight off Kari as he heaved the unconscious teen onto his arms "I'll apologise when he wakes up, stop giving me that look Yolie".

Kari didn't hear much for the rest of the journey, her concern purely focused on the sleeping teen.

"He mentioned his sister" Kari thought "I thought he said he passed out after he tried to bring back his mother, what happened to her?"

-----------

Images of his beloved sister and how she was brutally torn away from him flashed through the tortured mind of the young half-Ishbalian.

"-Eas Da-" A blurred and distorted voice said

"What?"

"Ple- Da- kup" The same voice continued

"I-I don't understand what your saying?"

"Please Davis, please wake up" The voice, once distorted, now rang clear as a crystal bell.

"Gah" Davis sat up quick as lightning, his hand instinctively pulling one of his pistols out.

"Easy Davis, you're okay now" Kari tried to sooth the distressed boy as she laid a hand on his, easing the gun down with it.

"Kari?" Davis was having trouble comprehending anything at the moment.

Davis blinked out his sweat and tear covered eyes, giving him unhindered view of the caring teen.

"It's alright now Davis" Kari gave the boy a smile that heavily reminded him of his mother "We're in the Digi-world, everything's alright now".

"What?" Looking around, Davis found himself in a small clearing of a lush and colourful forest.

Well, it would have been except for a scar in the earth 5 meters wide and extending well into the horizon. The dug out earth looked as if it was charred black.

"It goes on for quite awhile" T.K said, seeing their alchemical leader staring at the oddity "With no digimon though, I can't really tell how far".

"But, how" Davis gripped his head with the threat of a massive incoming head ache "I don't understand".

"The D3s" Cody began "They opened up another gate, no alchemy, no stone".

"The stone" Davis fished out the red rock that was the philosopher's stone, only to pull out crimson dust "All it's energy, gone".

"Davis, what are you-" Kari started to talk as she watched Davis dig a small hole and poured the dust into it, covering it and transmuting the ground to form a small tombstone.

"You remember" Cody cut the girl off "The stone was created with the life of innocents, it's only proper we pay our respect for helping us".

"It's okay" Davis said, standing up "C'mon, it's time we searched for Gennai".

"We don't seem to far off, I think there's a small town between here and Gennai's" T.K said, recalling his past adventures in the digital world.

"I think we should head to that village, I don't feel so hot" Davis said as he continued walking.

"Davis" Kari began, walking up to the teen Ishbalian and laying a hand on his shoulder "Do you need any hel-"

"No help" Davis said, gently but sternly pulling her hand off, whispering something so softly Kari barely heard it "I'm sorry, you're getting too close".

Seeing the crushed look on the bearer of light's face, Ken walked a little faster to meet up with Davis' pace.

"C'mon man, that was a bit harsh" Ken said, earning a small grunt from Davis.

"I told you Ken" Davis said, his mechanical hand clenching and unclenching rhythmically "I'll bring her nothing but death and pain".

"Then say it" Ken said roughly "Tell me you feel nothing for her, and I'll drop it".

"…" Davis just kept walking.

"I thought so" Ken flashed a small smile "How many times do I have to tell you, you're not cursed, you are entitled to a live a peaceful life".

"Even if everything was perfect for me" Davis' auto-mail hand clenched so hard the seams on his glove ripped a little "I'm tainted, war is in my blood, and she deserves someone pure, pure like she is".

"Have you told her that, let her make her own choice?" Ken asked his best friend.

"…" Once again, the silence.

"Geezus" Ken sighed "If I wasn't the most tolerant shit in the world, I'd never put up with you".

"Heh" Davis' grim face cracked a small smile "I remember saying that to you".

"Thought you would" Ken smiled wider "You owe her that much".

Suddenly, Davis stopped.

"What is it Davis?" T.K asked his alchemical friend.

"Is this it?" Davis asked, standing atop the small hill they had climbed.

At the bottom of the hill, there was indeed a small village T.K had mentioned.

Something was off though.

The small buildings looked like they had been deserted for years. Walls on houses were crumbling and half eroded, roofs were caved in, fences were all but support beams.

Correction, something was very off.

"This isn't right" Davis unsheathed his guns "Digimon don't just leave their homes like this, they always stay in the same village".

"Another dark digimon?" Yolie suggested.

"No, there'd be nothing left" Ken replied, taking his whip off his belt "Something dark though, I can feel it in my blood".

The dark spore once implanted in the former Digimon emperor had left a few souvenirs, one being the ability to sense other traces of dark energy like itself in the host body.

"Definitely something dark" Ken said.

And so the group descended the hill and made their way into the destroyed village.

"Hello" T.K shouted, earning only echoes.

"I see smoke" Davis said, pointing his guns around at any possible enemy location "This village is still inhabited".

A low growl could be heard behind the group. Turning around, the group of children came face to face with a creature they all hadn't seen in almost 4 years.

"It's a Gotsumon" Kari said, looking at the small rock creature "What happened here?"

Instead of words, the rock digimon launched itself at the girl, it's eyes glowing red with a desire for destruction. It would have exceeded, if not Davis had stepped in front of the girl and delivered a powerful haymaker from his metal hand.

"Damn" Davis shook his arm "I felt that all the way up to my shoulder".

The insane Gotsumon turned to attack once again, but paused as the spiky headed gun-slinger aimed two pistols it's way.

"Not so fast" Davis growled "What's wrong? We can help".

The rock digimon growled, lowering itself to charge once again.

Davis noticed a small red flash on the digimon's forehead.

"I see" Davis closed his eyes, "I'm sorry".

**BLAM BLAM BLAM**

"Davis" The rest of the group cried.

Walking up to the hole ridden digimon, Davis transmuted two fingers into a pair of tweezers and removed what looked like a small, red crystal splinter.

"Not good" Davis said, crushing the splinter "Someone has infused philosopher's stone into Gotsumon, it drives animals mad when they were experimented on, I guess it's the same for digimon".

"Uh, guys" T.K said, raising his bracelet and sending the disk in it spinning "We got company".

"Crap" Davis swore as he and his group were quickly surrounded by tainted Gotsumon "Everybody, circular formation, no spreading out till we reduce their numbers".

"But" Kari began "There must be a way we can save the-"

"DAMMIT, MOVE" Davis shouted, stepping once again into Kari's path as the rock hard fist of a Gotsumon ran up his arm and clipped him on the side of the head, drawing blood.

Two shot's later and the thing was digitizing after having the shard ripped from it's head.

"There is no way" Davis said, blood trickling down a small stream over his face "It's kill or be killed".

"But…but I" Kari stuttered, focusing on Davis while her comrades fended off the other digimon.

"Make yourself useful and use those gloves" Davis barked like a general "If you can't stop them, stun them so one of us can".

Needing no more instructions, Kari ran ahead of Davis and clapped her hands, sending a small spark between them which, combined with her alchemy, produced a large flash spark, blinding several of the crazed Digimon.

Dancing and weaving through the digitising corpses, Davis stood once again in front of the bearer of light and fired with pinpoint accuracy, shooting out the small crystal shards as they sparkled in the dying sunlight.

"Good Kari" Davis smiled at the girl "Keep it up, go help Yolie, she seems in trouble".

And so the extermination of the crazed occupants of the small village, though painful, was brought about in a haze of desperation and blind ambition to survive.

"Dammit" Davis panted as he leaned against a fence post "That was hard"

"Who, what, how?" Yolie asked.

"I don't know" Davis replied, slicking back blood and sweat soaked hair "Some bad shit has definitely gone down, the quicker we get to Gennai's, the better".

"Davis, your head" Kari pointed out.

"It's fine" Davis replied before Kari could get close, standing up and wiping blood from his eye "Let's keep going, we should be at Gennai's in about an hour's walk.

An hour later the group had arrived at their destination, no one complained the entire walk, mainly dur to the fact that no one was in the mood and the fact that Davis seemed to walk like a puppet on a string, barely conscious but kept going.

"Finally" Davis sighed.

"Chosen ones" A friendly voice rang out.

There, at the top of the stairs, was Gennai.

"Gennai" T.K replied happily "You're a sight for sore eyes".

"It is good to see you all, but 6 months too early, how did you arrive?" The old man asked.

"It's quite a long story, but it started with Davis-" T.K continued, but Davis interrupted.

"Sorry Gennai" Davis butted in, pointing to the stream "But I'm quite dirty, do you mind?"

"Not at all" Gennai said, gesturing with his hand.

"Thanks".

And with that, Davis transmuted a small wash basin with a shower head above it. Turning the tap, Davis dunked his head under the water and scrubbed it of blood and sweat, finally using alchemy to dry his hair.

"Feeling better?" Gennai asked innocently.

His response was a metal slug in-between the eyes.

"Much" Davis smiled, firing off two more rounds into the man's cranium.

"DAVIS!" T.K yelled "Have you gone nuts?"

"That's not Gennai" Davis said, keeping his pistols trained at the fallen man "The Gennai from last time said he hated alchemy, this one didn't mind at all".

"Hahaha, damn" A voice coming from the corpse of Gennai spoke "After 3 years, I kinda forgot about that".

"Who are you?" Davis said, pulling the hammers of his guns back.

"Someone your blonde haired hero didn't quite kill" Gennai laughed as he stood up, his entire body burning away to reveal an oddly dressed humanoid.

"I've seen you before" Davis breathed "Research notes, you…you're a homunculus".

"Clever boy" Envy clapped "And for your prize, hmmm, I know, one ticket strait to an ass whooping".

"Fuck that" Davis said, firing off two rounds, only to watch the slightly effeminate homunculus dance right between them "Wha-oof".

"What naughty language" Envy smiled as he drilled his fist further into the boy's gut "Guess I'll have to teach you a lesson".

One clap from Davis and spikes sped towards Envy.

"Nope, not going to work" Envy laughed at the half dead looking boy.

The teen alchemist, after wiping out those insane digimon, was completely drained of energy.

"Hmm" Envy hummed as he stood on Davis' neck "We need you, but your friends, well, they're expendable" A sick smile formed on Envy's lips "Which means I'm allowed to kill them".

At the notion of his friends dying, a fire burned white hot behind Davis' eyes, setting his soul on fire.

"No" Davis growled, his eyes flashing with a red glow for a few seconds.

Grabbing Envy's ankle, Davis pulled it two ways, not snapping, but tearing the bone into 3 different directions.

"Ah, you little bastard" Envy growled jumping back and fixing his ankle "I'm gonna ki-"

But before the homunculus could finish, Davis had gotten up with the speed of a demon and rammed his metallic hand as far as it would go without breaking flesh, and with a pulse of moving muscle in his shoulder, activated the secret of his arm he had known since he was eight.

The idea, make an auto-mail that not only worked as an arm, but came with it's own range of weapons.

Weapon one: A rocket launcher.

The resulting explosion sent both parties flying back, Envy slamming into the concrete stairs and punching right through them. Davis however was lucky enough to have his friends catch him, knocking them all back.

"You little shit" Envy spat, his charred and hole filled stomach regenerating on the spot "Screw the plan I'm gonna-".

The small homunculus was cut off once again, this time be something only known to him.

"Hmmph" He huffed "I'll be back soon enough, enjoy the rest of your life, it's on borrowed time".

"My life **is** borrowed time Envy" Davis grunted "And I'll be ending yours with great pleasure".

"Whatever" And with that, the shape shifting being was gone.

"C'mon" Davis said, making his way up the broken stairs "There's gotta be something up here we can use to find Veemon and the others".

And with that, the rest of the group followed their leader, totally blind to the danger that lie before them.

* * *

Holy crap, I've been away for such a long time. It's been a mix of laziness, writer's block and a dash of work and studies that kept me from this chapter. But lo and behold, it is here, ready for all your reviews. Till next time – Wolvie. 


	20. Chapter 20: A Heartfelt Confession

Full Digi Alchemist

Chapter 20

"Ow, Dammit" The teen alchemist known as Davis cursed as he once again tripped on what seemed an endless flight of stairs.

"Come on Davis" The bearer of light rushed up to the boy and helped him up.

"Argh, not so rough" Davis flinched and took a step away from the brunette.

Seeing the hurt look in the girls eyes, Davis remember what his best friend had told him prior and took a deep breath.

"Sorry Kari" Davis grabbed her hand and placed his other atop it "Your so caring of me, I should treat you better".

"Yes you should" Kari huffed, turning her back on him and crossing her arms, peeking playfully at what the bearer of miracle's next move was.

A spark of light and a tap on the shoulder and Kari was again facing the teen alchemist.

"Here you go" Davis smiled as he presented something in his hand "A peace offering"

"It's a Numemon" Kari pointed out with a tinge of disgust, looking down at the crystal digimon.

"Well, I think it is fitting" Davis smiled wickedly "You look like one when you get all huffy at me".

"Oh, you-you-you" Kari was fuming at the boy's jest.

"You what?" Davis continued to tease "Come on, out with it huffy girl".

"Argh" The young teen roared at the spiky headed boy and whapped him on the head.

This only stirred him on more.

"Nyah-nyah" Davis stuck his tongue out "Let's see if you can catch me Nume-face"

And with that, Davis launched up the stairs with new vigour, trailing behind him with playful rage was Kari.

"Looks like Davis is acting like his old self again" T.K pointed out, watching the two ascend the stone stair case.

"It's probably for the best" Ken replied "I much rather this Davis than 'Angel of Death' Davis".

"Angel of what?" Yolie piped in.

"Uh…Never mind" Ken waved off the conversation as he started heading up the stairs.

"There are secret within our group" Cody said simply, following Ken up the stairs.

At the very top of the stone steps, completely exhausted and on their backs, were Kari and Davis.

"Did you mean it?" Kari asked between pants.

"Mean what?"

"That I look like a Numemon"

Davis glanced up into the sky "Nah" And with a clap, produced a rock version of Angewomon "I still reckon you look more like her".

"Sweet talker" Kari edging closer and lying next to her crush.

"A silver tongue and the sweetest lips around" Davis laughed, adding on to her comment.

"Show me" Was all the teenage girl said, locking eyes with the boy of her dreams.

The two stayed silent as they inched closer and closer to each other until –

"Hey guys" T.K yelled as he reached the top.

Hearing his friends yell, the spiky headed alchemist shot up like a rocket.

"Man that smarts" Davis rubbed his side as he stood up.

"Something wrong?" Kari grew worried at yet another injury forming on the already battered boy.

"Just a small ache on my side" Davis explained, rubbing it for a few more seconds "It'll go away".

By that time, everyone had arrived at the top.

"Let's go inside" Davis cracked his neck and began walking in.

As the group entered the once lively compound, they had found it now not quite as they had remembered.

A thick layer of dust covered almost every possible surface, cobwebs and the like littered the ceilings. Heading into the library, they had found books upon books scattered all over the place, almost as if a battle of some sorts had happened here, though judging by the state of the books, happened a while back.

"Ah, a laptop" Davis switched on Gennai's computer and tapped a few keys.

"Yep" The teen alchemist said as he stepped back "I've got no friggin clue".

"I got it Davis" T.K cracked his knuckles and started typing "Hmm, it's encrypted to buggery, this'll take some time".

"We should see if Gatomon and the others are here" Kari pitched.

"Highly unlikely" Cody said "No living thing has inhabited these halls for years, looking for them here is pointless, I shall be in the garden if you require my services".

"I'll join you" Davis said "Lord knows I could use a wee bit of a nap".

"I'm going to look anyway" Kari said, walking off.

"I'll come too" Yolie said, trailing behind the bearer of light.

And so the group split off to do their separate things. A few hours had passed and T.K was still decrypting data, Cody was meditating, Davis was napping and the two girls had finally given up at finding digimon clues.

"Mmf" Davis groaned as he awoke from his nap.

"How was your respite?" Cody asked, swinging his sword in a basic kendo fashion.

"Too short" Davis grunted, stretching his aching muscles.

Removing his jacket and leaving himself bare-chested, Davis glanced at himself in the reflection of the pond.

"Man, I'm beat up to buggery" Davis exclaimed at his image.

"There is quite a large bruise on your side" The young swordsman pointed out as he watched his older friend transmute away most of his injuries "You may have broken a rib".

"Seeing how hard that Envy kicks, I'm not surprised" Davis clapped his hands once again and placed it on the bruise.

"_Strange_" Davis thought "_Where's the tingle I usually get?_"

Glancing down at his hands, the young alchemist was shocked to see the bruise remained.

"Perhaps the injury is still unknown" Cody said, never missing a beat "After all; understanding is a part of the alchemy".

"Guess your right" Davis said as he transmuted a roll of bandages out of the surrounding grass "_Looks like I'll have to let it heal on its own_".

"Enjoy your sleep Davis?" A new voice entered the fray.

"Not as much as I'd hoped" Davis said to the entering brunette as he wrapped the bandage around his lower torso "Had a lovely dream though" he added with a wink.

"That's nice" Replied Kari, not even flinching "Why don't you tell me about it, I don't think Cody will mind".

Davis just looked down with a blush and murmured something about forgetting it, while Kari smiled widely.

"_Revenge is sweet_" she thought.

"It's getting dark" Cody said, sheathing his wooden sword and walking inside "We must eat, I'll see if I can catch some of the remaining fish".

"Need any help?" Davis offered.

"No thank you" Cody declined softly "Hunting fish builds up reflexes and my fight today proved how lacking I am in a real fight".

And with that, the young swordsman was gone.

"Way too serious" Davis replied, sitting in the twilight lit garden with Kari.

"He's a good friend though" Kari replied.

Davis hummed with agreement.

"How's your side?"

"Hurts still, and I can't be sure what's causing it"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, you always do"

Davis turned to the girl with a sly smile "Well, nice to know I've got such a fan".

Kari replied by sticking her tongue out, earning a laugh from Davis.

"Find anything about our friends".

"No, but Ken's helping Yolie search through some of the books in the library".

Davis chuckled for a few seconds.

"What?"

"I can't believe you bought that"

"Bought what?"

"I hardly doubt that Ken just wanted some 'Quality time' with Yolie, lord knows what those two are doing right now"

-Meanwhile, in the library-

"Find anything?" Ken asked with his head in a large tome.

"Nope" Yolie replied, in the same predicament

-Back in the garden-

"It must be tough" Kari sighed "They both love each other so much, you think we'd be entitled to a normal life now and again, break the cycle and just enjoy things".

"Yeah" Davis sighed in response, his gaze fixed on the setting sun.

"Davis?" Kari began.

"Yes"

"How do you feel about me?"

"I thought it was painfully obvious" Davis smiled "How many guys did I try and chase every time they made a pass at you?"

"I don't think you mean it like that" The brown haired girl replied "Now come on, what are your feelings towards me".

"It's complicated" The teen boy said, putting his jacket back on.

"I've been told that, complicated how?"

"You wouldn't understand"

"Yes or No?"

"Does war scare you Kari?" Davis said completely out of the blue.

"What?"

"Does it? Does the thought of men slaughtering each other, their blood staining the earth beneath your feet, their cries echoing in your nightmares, their loved ones cursing your name as they find out that you have ended the lives of family members? Well, does it?"

"Davis, you're scaring me".

"Exactly" Davis said "On the battlefield, men aren't men; men are brutal, savage animals. They kill, they massacre, no one is safe, not even the innocent".

"What are you saying Davis?"

"Don't you get it?" Davis stood up in rage "I've seen these things first hand, I've watched men burn to death, be shot to death, there's a dark patch on my soul that'll never go away, so no matter how badly I love you, so bad in fact that I would gladly shout it to the heavens, I can't stand the thought of you forsaking that shining light of yours by being with a damned existence like mine".

Be it from the battles of the day or the sheer amount of feeling he put into his rant, it was just too much for the teen alchemist to bear and he sunk to his knees, and would have fallen flat on the ground if the girl he had loved for so long hadn't rushed down and caught him.

"There's still so much pain in you" She cried, her tears dropping onto the back of his neck "You don't be afraid anymore Davis, I'll be your shining light no matter how far into the darkness you go"

Gripping her shirt, the barriers that Davis used to keep all that pent up emotion in check were torn down like paper against a raging river and he wept like a babe into her shoulder.

"Kari" Davis said as he regained some semblance of control over his sorrow "I think I'm okay with telling you about what happened when I was younger".

The brown haired bearer of light just smiled "I'd like that".

* * *

A shorter chapter than the last but a damn sight faster I reckon. Anyway, more of a talkie chapter this time round, getting kind of sick of all that tension between Davis and Kari (I was beginning to wonder if they'd **ever** talk about it) so I thought I'd make it more about their relationship. But don't worry dear readers; these relationships are never going to be that simple as long as I'm author here. As always, don't forget to review – Wolvie. 


	21. Chapter 21:The Demon Above And Beneath

Full Digi Alchemist

Chapter 21

"God Damn It!" Envy roared as he rammed his fist into a small boulder, reducing it to rubble "I was so close too, why'd you call me back?"

"How many times were you killed Envy?" A rather annoyed looking Lust said as she leaned against another rock, her arms folded.

"Twice, but I don't see the po-"

"We've only got a limited amount of lives this time" Lust cut him off "Without father, we cannot be reborn when our stones break".

"Tch, what a load of crap" Envy snorted, axe kicking another stone.

"Lust, I'm hungry" Gluttony whined.

"Well then" Lust smiled down at the innocent looking homunculus "Why not go and feed, there's lots of yummy children for you".

"Yay, Gluttony likes children, yummy and soft" And with that, the massive load of homunculus was gone.

"Great, I'm being replaced by that fat bastard" The feminine looking boy huffed.

"You have to admit, he's very good at what he does".

"What? Eating?"

"Exactly".

---------

"And well, that's pretty much it" Davis heaved a giant sigh as he finished what was the year of his life in Amestris "Mom sent me home after those small conflicts escalated into a full-out war, guess she thought I'd killed enough people for one war".

"…" Kari just sat there next to Davis, hugging her legs as she looked at the boy.

"I'm sorry" Davis started to get up "I guess it was a little too much in one sitting".

Stretching his sore limbs as he stood up, Davis suddenly froze as he heard quiet sobbing behind him.

"Kari I-"

But the spiky headed boy was cut off as a pair of lips captured his.

'_What in the hell?_' Davis thought, looking down at the closed eyes of Kari's, red and puffy from silent crying.

Breaking the kiss, Davis pulled the girl at an arms length at looked at her quizzingly.

"You sure you're alright Kari?" Davis asked "To be honest I kinda suspected more crying, and maybe a hug if I was lucky".

Still she didn't say anything, just shook herself from the boy's grasp and dove into his chest.

"Kari" Davis took a step back, only to have the girl follow "What's going on with you? Please tell me".

The teen alchemist suddenly felt a chill on his chest; the bearer of light had stopped the physical contact and just stood in front of him, a look of pure of shock in her eyes and on her face.

**SMACK**

"Dammit Davis" Kari suddenly yelled, her hand stinging from the suddenly attack on the boy's weather treated face "You just don't get it do you?"

Before he could answer, the young woman was gone. A trail of tears marking her trail as she ran into the large villa.

'_Ok, something big happened right here, only a few seconds go'_ Davis thought as he stared at the thrown open door '_And I haven't got a god damn clue'_.

- - - - -

"You haven't got a damn clue do you?" Ken laughed as he and the other male Digi-destined soaked in Gennai's hot spring.

A large, concrete wall separated half of the spring, allowing separate gender bathing areas.

"I'd yell, but you're right" Davis sighed as he sunk into the water, little bubbles breaking over the surface as he continued his sigh underwater.

"Kari is offended at your lack of emotional dependence" Cody injected, sitting on one of the hot rocks in a meditative position "She feels rejected from you, leaving her feeling humiliated at her gesture".

"Is this one of those things I should apologise for?" Davis scratched his head "Because I now how much she likes diamonds and I can make those in a snap".

"You don't have to apologise for anything Davis" T.K said as he sat down into the water "You didn't actually do anything wrong, neither of you did".

"Tell that to my cheek" Davis whined, pointing at the red, palm shaped imprint on his cheek".

"Yeah, that had to hurt" Ken sat up straighter.

Across on the other side, it seemed as though it wasn't just Davis having trouble with the little incident.

"I slapped him Yolie" The bearer of light cried, the steam and water camouflaging her tears "He was so honest, so open with his past, and I slapped him around for it".

"I don't see the big deal with it, I slapped the boy around plenty of times" Yolie laughed, trying to get a smile out of her friend.

It didn't work out so well.

"C-come on Kari, please stop crying" The bearer of love and sincerity tried to calm the troubled girl.

- - - - -

"Hah" Davis smiled happily as he entered the warm room, dressed in a fuzzy bathrobe with a towel over his head to dry his hair "Nothing like a hot bath to soothe ones troubles".

Rubbing the towel over his eyes, he found a pair of feet as he looked down.

"Hey Kari" The boy started, recognising the girl's footwear "What's up?"

"I-I'm sorry for before" He heard as he finished drying his hair, taking it off to see the young teen presenting a bowel to him.

"What's this?" Davis asked, pointing to the bowel of soup-like liquid.

"It's Bouillabaisse" Kari informed Davis "There was a lot of sea-life around here; I thought it'd be good to make".

The red-eyed alchemist thanked the girl and took the bowel. Scooping a large portion into the spoon, Davis chomped down on the metal utensil.

'_SO SALTY!'_ The young alchemist paled.

"Is it alright?" So much hope was invested in that question "I didn't put enough salt in it did I?"

"N-no no, it's delicious" Davis smiled as he devoured the rest in a few seconds '_Oh god, I'm so thirsty I think I'm going to die_'.

"Wow, you think so, thanks Davis" Kari clapped her hands together and smiled at her crush "I know how much you eat, so I'll go get you another bowel".

And with that, Kari, now with a new spring in her step, fetched the boy another bowel. Meanwhile, said boy was running for dear life in search of water source, settling for using the sink tap.

After facing the hell that was Kari's Bouillabaisse, Davis finally was able to sit down with her and try and explain himself earlier on.

"I was just caught off guard a little" Davis said "That's all; I'm not accustomed to such sudden affection".

"I over-reacted way too much" Kari also apologised "I'm really sorry I hit you".

"Aw, it's not that bad" Davis smiled and laughed a bit "I've defiantly had worse, between Winry's wrench and mom's handguns, a little basic hand-to-hand combat is preferred".

"What about your mom?" Kari asked suddenly "From what I saw she gives you nothing but hugs and love and all that".

"Mom's different in that way" The teen alchemist sighed and put his hands at the back of his head "She rescued me from such a bad place, took me, a stranger, as her own son and raised me as her own, I'll never feel awkward when I'm around her, even if she still is a little".

"Could-could you ever feel the same way with me Davis?" Kari asked softly.

"Hmm" Davis sighed and looked at the ground.

The two stayed frozen in that moment for several minutes.

"Davis?" The brown haired girl broke the silence.

"I've…I'm just confused" Davis responded "I would love nothing more than to say I feel safe with you, I know you'd never hurt me, none of you would".

"It's the dying thing isn't it?" Kari interpreted, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"To lose one's family, it's like someone running their fist through your heart, pulling and squeezing, leaving you only with the feeling of dread and shame" Davis was gripping his head quite tightly, opening old wounds and dripping crimson blood "What's worse, I know I had a hand in killing my mother and sister, I had to watch them die, I screamed and begged for them to stay, but they didn't stay, they screamed such awful screams as I orchestrated their deaths".

"Davis, snap out of it" Kari yelled at the distressed boy, shaking him slightly "It's okay, you didn't kill them, you're not responsible for their deaths, you didn't kill your sister, you didn't kill your mother, you didn't-hrrk"

Kari couldn't continue trying to calm the teen, as she found said teen's hand wrapped firmly around her throat.

"_Hey kid, say goodbye to your mommy, we're gonna have our fun and then put a bullet in her brain"_

"Don't touch my mother" A sinister sneer erupted from the boy as he tightened his grip "I'll kill you".

The glazed-over red eyes suddenly became focused as the teen alchemist returned his mind back to the present.

"Wah, Kari" He suddenly said as he backed away from the girl.

"Davis" Kari coughed as she rubbed her red and sore throat.

"No" Davis looked at his shacking hands "I did it again".

"Davis" The teen brunette repeated, trying to get the boy's attention "Calm down".

"What's wrong with me?" Davis fell to his knees "I can't stop myself, I'm a monster".

"Davis, shut the hell up" Davis looked up to see Kari standing above him, staring him in the eyes sternly.

"I'm sorry" Davis began to cry "All my training, all my hard work and I still can't control the beast".

"The beast?" Kari asked "Davis, what's the beast".

"The beast…is me" The teen alchemist hugged his knees and rocked himself back and forth "Death, even remembering death, turns me into…into that".

"Is that why you can only trust yourself with your mother?" Kari took a stab in dark at the situation.

"No matter what I do, I can't beat her" Davis answered "Scar too, they know what I am and can fight me till I snap out of it".

"Davis" Kari began slowly, trying to sooth the boy without cracking him like before "I don't quite understand, but know this, I'll never stop loving you, not even if you turn into that".

"But I'll kill you"

"I don't care"

"Wha?" Davis stared at the softly smiling girl with shock "Kari, I can't control that part of me, I'll destroy you if I break again".

"Well, that's very obvious" Kari's smile didn't fade "So, I'll just have to protect you from become that again".

"Kari…thank you"

"My pleasure"

The two smiled at each other, eventually leaning closer, and closer, until.

**BOOM**

The large explosion from a close room roared as T.K came flying out of one of the windows, landing right next to the couple.

"T.K" Kari yelled "What happened?"

"Ugh, there's…someone in there" T.K held his side in pain "He's tearing up the place, so hard to fight".

"Dammit, I'm going" Davis said as he swung himself over the broken window "Kari, stay with T.K"

Davis followed the path of destruction and eventually wound up in a large room. Furniture and glass littered the room; blood was seen smearing several surfaces. In the middle of the room, Cody was panting heavily as his heavily damaged rock sword was sagging as the boy lost his strength. In the corner, Yolie was trying her best to stem the blood flow from several cuts and gashes on her boyfriend.

"Hey" The person Cody was fighting turned to Davis with a large grin on his very large mouth "You're the one I'm not allowed to eat, but your friends, they look delicious"

And thus ends another long awaited chapter. Anyway, gotta head off, so go ahead and do your reviewing thing, thanks – Wolvie.


	22. Chapter 22: Soul's Ante

Full Digi Alchemist

Chapter 22

"Mmm, yummy yummy" The fat homunculus known as Gluttony drooled as he stared at Davis and his friends "You all look so tasty".

"Davis" Cody sagged as his massive rock sword drooped "I can't fight this guy, no matter how much I cut him".

"He's a homunculus then" The spiky headed boy loaded a rather large shell into a cavity in his metallic arm '_This worked last time; let's see if it'll do the trick against this_ _guy'_.

A jet of fire burned behind Davis' shoulder as the rocket was projected out of the secret launcher in the auto-mail with a loud 'Fwoomp'.

As the explosive projectile screamed towards the homunculus, the remaining group of the Digi-destined watched as the massive blob gazed at it with hungry eyes.

Side-stepping with incredible speed, the gluttonous monster clamped his teeth and caught the projectile mid-flight.

"No" Davis shouted as the loud crunch of the rocket snapping in half could be heard "That's impossible".

"Mmm, spicy" Gluttony let a slim trail of drool dribble down the side of his mouth. He turned to Davis "Delicious, but I want something soft next time".

Charging at the monster, Davis transmuted all four blade-plates and impaled the fat head with a mighty uppercut. Making sure it completely died, Davis pushed up as far as he could, staining his sleeve with blood and saliva.

Hearing a small hissing sound, the teen with blood red eyes looked down at his arm as an intense burning sensation hit his organic shoulder.

It was melting him!

Its head still full of metal blades, Gluttony twisted his face towards Davis and gave him a sadistic smile. Jerking his head suddenly, the blades attached to Davis' arm snapped off as the acid-like saliva of the homunculus at into them, severing them at their weak points.

Not missing a beat, Davis jumped back from the monster and tore his melting sleeve off. That took care of most of the spit, but the stinging sensation on his shoulder didn't leave him. Worse yet, his auto-mail twitched and jerked as Davis moved it.

"Davis" He heard Cody yell behind him "Duck".

Not one to question orders, the teen alchemist threw himself onto the ground. He was just quick enough as not a second later, the remains of the massive sword spun like a hellish chakram and slammed into the Homunculus, sending them both flying through several walls and cleaving a massive chunk of the monster's body.

"That'll give us a few seconds" Cody huffed, his rocky arms reverting to normal.

"Cody, your sword" Ken grunted as he was helped by Yolie into a standing position "It's got your sword".

"It's okay" The youngest said, his usual expression cracking at the loss of his fighting partner "We got to hurry; he's too strong for us".

The crunching of rock could already be heard as the homunculus was obviously chowing down on the weapon.

"I'm getting T.K, get out and make to the outside" Davis swung over rubble and headed back towards the small garden.

"Davis" Kari called out as she saw the boy approach "What's going on?"

"Another homunculus" Davis quickly said, scooping up his fallen friend and wincing as his shoulder burned with the added pressure "C'mon, head to the stairs".

Quickly darting through the damaged building, the teen alchemist placed his friend unceremoniously at the top of the stone steps and headed back inside to help the others.

Rushing back into the room he had fought Gluttony in, the alchemical genius drew his guns and fired at the rapidly approaching monster.

Two shot's later and Gluttony was howling in pain as his eyes had been hit. Taking this chance, Davis helped Yolie carry Ken while Cody helped clear the way with a chunk of wood he had picked up.

"That smell" Gluttony roared behind them "I smell that Ishbalian, I never got to eat him".

"He's not happy" Davis handed his friend over to Yolie and stood his ground "I'm going to kill this bastard or die trying".

"Like hell you are" Ken grunted, leaning on his beast friend's shoulder "It's my turn to party".

"Ken" Yolie cried "You're too weak, too much will drain you completely".

Ignoring his girlfriend, Ken started waving his whip around. Weaving it in a complex pattern, the bearer of kindness struck every surface he could reach. Each time the whip the made contact, a small spark flickered, eventually the small fires grew into a massive inferno, quickly spreading throughout the house.

"That smell" Gluttony stood with a look of complete shock, twitching his head as he caught the fire's scent "I know that smell".

Grabbing his head with his fat hands, the homunculus started to tremble.

"Mustang" It growled "Mustang…killed lust…kill…KILL MUSTANG!"

Howling with rage, the fat monster's stomach split cleanly in two. Large white rib-bones protruded out as from the depth of the darkness, a single eye opened.

"KILL FIRE ALCHEMIST!" The now bottom jawless homunculus raged.

"Damn" Davis held one gun while his other hand held his exhausted friend "Well, it certainly pissed him off good".

Firing a few shots, Davis managed to penetrate the creature's skull.

It didn't even flinch.

A line of flaming rubble disappeared almost instantly as it was sucked into the monster's gut, leaving a deep groove in the floor.

"We're leaving, NOW" Davis took his friend and bolted down towards the stone steps, where the rest of his friends waited.

Slapping his hands together, the stone steps were transmuted into a smooth slide as the teen alchemist slammed his organic hand on them.

The force at which Davis ran into his friends sent them rocketing down the slippery slide. In a few seconds they were at the bottom of the hill.

"Hold Ken" A slightly burnt and very exhausted Davis passed his friend to the slightly less exhausted Yolie.

Testing his rapidly failing arm, Davis finally will the two appendages together and held them strait forward, his eye's scrunched close in prayer that this would work.

A flash of red burned behind his eyelids.

Opening his eyes, Davis saw in front of him a white circle, a hole in the space-time continuum.

A Digi-port.

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, the teen alchemist gathered up his unconscious friend and dove into the portal, seeing only white as he sped through the in-between world at lightning speed.

- - - - -

The original Digi-destined all sat around the laptop, some asleep in their chairs, the rest just watching the glowing screen.

A blond headed woman stepped into the small conference room.

"Anything yet?" Riza asked hopefully.

"Nothing" Tai replied.

Sighing in disappointment, the female general turned to head out of the room.

**BOOM**

Turning around again, the fuehrer's wife found a pile of badly beaten teens.

"Medic teams, call a team in here IMMEDIATELY!" Riza yelled into the hallway, sending every personnel in the corridors scrambling.

"Mommy" An unconscious Davis whimpered "Don't…touch…her".

"Come on Davis, pull it together" Riza gripped the boy's hand as the children were lifted onto patient trolleys "Don't let it win".

- - - - - - -

"_Failed again I see_" The sinister voice in Davis' conscious echoed "_Once again you've led a team on a complete suicide run_".

"Shut the hell up".

The voice clearly sighed, then snickered "_You know, even I get tired of watching you hurt people, it's all I ever really see_".

"I thought I told you to shut up".

"_Make me_".

"Grr, I'll kill you".

"_Kill kill kill, see, it's all I get_".

"What do I have to do to get you to cram it?"

"_Simple, let me have some fun_".

"No way, even if Scar kills me the first sign you go nuts, he'll never get to me quick enough".

"_Don't pretend that you haven't thought of ending it all_" More snickering "_I know your every thought, your every feeling_".

"Guess what I'm thinking about now, you parasite?"

"_Charming, but you'll never get rid of me_".

"I'm pretty sure putting a bullet between my eyes will make you shut up".

"_Go ahead; let's see if you've got the balls for the job_".

"…"

"_Thought so, just an empty bluff_".

"No, but wandering into the desert, completely alone, no people to harm, that's gotta be hell for you?"

"_Hah, you can't stand being alone_".

"If it means protecting others and pissing you off to no end, I'm sure I can handle the loneliness".

"_Whatever, hey, better look sharp, someone's out for mom again_".

- - - - - -

"Gah" Davis awoke in cold sweat, staring around the white hospital room for something to kill the intruder.

Blinded by his protective rage, Davis yanked the small needle out of his arm as he felt a weight on his legs. Slamming the needle in a deadly arc downwards, the teen alchemist froze in complete shock, his fist locked a few millimetres above the sleeping head of Kari.

Staring at the needle in his hand, he threw it away in disgust and it swung helplessly on the IV next to the bed.

"Mmph, Davis?" Kari asked groggily at the now conscious teen "How are you feeling?".

"I'm…I'm" Looking at the worried look on her face, he forced a smile "I'm fine".

"_Hahaha, sucker, made you think_"

"How are the others?" Davis asked.

"T.K's fine, so is Yolie" Kari began "Cody's just a little tired, he's still asleep but otherwise fine".

"And Ken? How's Ken doing?" Davis tried to grab both Kari's shoulders, but found his auto-mail arm missing.

"He's…He's…Oh Davis" Kari fell into the boy's chest "He was so badly beaten at the start, all that alchemy really hurt him".

"Where is he?" Davis shot up out of bed, IV needles falling out of his half-naked body "Take me to him".

Sensing the waves of ferocious determination rolling off her crush, Kari didn't try and stop him as she led him into a nearby hospital room.

"Ken" Davis pushed past the medic alchemists and looked at his friend.

He was so pale, so shrunken, he actually looked dead. The heart monitor was beeping, slowly and faintly. Multiple tubes and either dripped in or sucked out as most of the boy was pierced with these hypodermics.

"Dammit" Davis roared at one of the medics and yanked his collar down, almost head-butting the man "What's wrong with him? Tell me NOW".

"Davis, shut the hell up and drop him" The fierce voice of Edward Elric said as he entered the room, his brother trailing behind him "You're hurting your friend more than helping him".

"Dammit" The teen alchemist sunk to the floor "I can't do a thing for him".

Suddenly, the heart monitor began beeping faster and faster, spikes in the line moving closer and closer.

"Damn, he's going into shock" One of the medics yelled "We're loosing him".

"Dammit, NO" Davis shot up and looked over his friend 'Think, think, think'.

"Al, quickly" Davis turned to the youngest Elric brother "Take off the plates and make the suit, hurry".

Doing as the boy ordered, the 22 year old threw the metal he used to make his armour off, clapping his hands and forming an exact replica of the suit he once inhabited.

Kicking off the head, Davis took one of the needles out of his friend and slashed his finger, drawing a familiar seal on the neck of the armour.

"Davis" Kari whimpered as she watched the boy draw even more blood as he cut deeper into the middle of his hand.

"His body is at the brink of death, but his soul, his brain, they're both perfectly fine" The boy said, drawing a larger version of the blood circle and placed Ken's body in the middle of it.

"Ed, Al, I need you help" Davis pleaded.

"Davis, are you sure about this?" Edward looked at the boy, seeing the frightening determination in his eyes.

Grabbing with one hand and touching the other with his stump, Davis completed the human circle with Ed and Al as Edward pushed down of Ken while Alphonse touched the armours' seal.

- - - - - - -

"Where? Where am I?" Ken asked as he stared at the massive door "Wait, how'd I end up here?".

"Ken" Davis' voice could be heard behind the former emperor.

"Davis" The whip master turned to see not only Davis, but Edward and Alphonse with him.

"Come on Ken, everyone's worried" Davis said, grabbing the boy's hand and pulling.

Like a butterfly exiting it's cacoon, so did Ken's soul burst forth, it's ethereal hand firmly grabbing onto his friend's, while his mortal body was dragged into the dark abyss of the door of truth.

- - - - - - -

The metal suit twitched suddenly, the light around it fading into a small glow. As the light faded fully, the suit sat up slowly.

"Davis" It said, looking at the exhausted boy.

"Glad you made it buddy" Davis smiled, but from what Ken could see, was like a wall barely holding back a flood of tears.

Getting up, Ken first noticed that Davis was smaller than he last remembered.

In fact, everyone was.

"What the" Ken stared at his hands. His black, armour coated hands.

"Davis?" The helmet turned to face his friend.

"I'm sorry" Davis no longer held back the tears "You gave everything to save us, I didn't…I didn't want you to die because of that".

"Davis" Kari watched the boy sink to his hands and knees, a wave of tears falling from his face and hitting the bloodied floor.

Ken was alive, but at what price?

HOLY CRAP, I sure didn't see that one coming. I must admit I do like how this chapter turned out, and that second voice in Davis' head reared its ugly head once again. Anyway, you guys know the drill, shouldn't have to mention it this time. Till next time – Wolvie.


End file.
